You're Still the One
by karalynn79
Summary: Jude is in London. Her 21st birthday is right around the corner and she is getting ready to move back to Toronto. As she is packing she thinks back about how much her life has changed since her 18th birthday. Keep Holding On Sequel.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Everybody!! Here is the sequel to Keep Holding On. If you haven't read it yet I suggest you do or you'll be lost on Jude and Tommy's relationship. Enjoy!! I own nothing.**

Chapter 1

Jude walked around her London house. There were boxes everywhere. She was excited that she was moving back to Toronto in just a few weeks. London had been great. Her label was excellent, but Toronto was still home. She missed her dad and Sadie. She missed the life she once had.

She was turning twenty-one after her move. It made her remember what things were like when she turned eighteen. A lot of things had changed in three years.

_Jude woke up with a huge smile on her face. She'd had the best birthday ever. Sure it didn't start out so great, and she and Tommy didn't have their first official outing. She knew there would be more to come. She looked at her ring. It was perfect._

"_What are you smiling at?" Tommy's voice made her smile even bigger._

"_You. Us. Everything?" She said looking up at him from her spot on his chest._

_He was smiling and she got lost in his eyes as usual. They were both leaning in for a kiss when Jude's cell phone rang._

"_Get that. I'll put on some coffee."_

"_Okay." She said as he walked from the room pulling on his jeans. "Sadie, what is it?" She said seeing it was her sister._

"_Um Jude, Portia is here with a camera crew. Did you forget?"_

"_Oh shit! Tell her I will be there as soon as I can. I have some news when I get there."_

"_What?"_

"_I'll tell you when I get there."_

"_Okay hurry."_

"_Tommy?" Jude yelled as she was throwing on some clothes. She ran to the kitchen. "No time for coffee. I have to get home. Or my dad's house since this is home now."_

"_What's the rush?"_

"_Portia's there with a camera crew. I forgot I was doing the day in a life thing. Looks like we have to work today."_

"_I have to talk to Darius about Hunter any way." She could still hear worry in his voice._

"_Babe, it'll be okay. He won't get me. I'm glad I had a bad feeling about him from the beginning. And I don't want you listening to anything he's had to say. Don't dare start blaming your self for Angie's death again."_

"_I won't. I just don't want to take any chances. He's very dangerous."_

"_That's why we are going to get more security, and do what ever we can to stay away from him." She said before kissing him quickly. "I'm gone. See you at G Major later."_

_Jude refused to let the thought of Hunter ruin her good mood. She was eighteen, in love, and engaged. Could life get any better?_

_She parked her car around the corner and started to walk toward her house. She could hear Portia talking to someone. She got closer and realized it was Hunter. He was trying to convince Portia to help him bring Tommy down. Jude's good mood was completely down the drain. Why was this guy outside her dad's house? She stayed hidden until he left._

_She had to think. There was only one thing to do to keep them safe. She slipped her ring off and put it in her pocket. The news of their engagement would have to wait._

"_Portia, I'm sorry I'm late."_

"_Jude, thank god. Where have you been?"_

"_I had to get away last night. How long do I have to get ready?"_

_Portia gave her a sympathetic look. "A couple of hours. The camera crew will follow you to G Major and stay with you all day."_

"_Okay. You look rough this morning. You have a good time last night?" Jude had never seen Portia so unorganized._

"_Just a bit too much to drink. Come on sweetie, let's get you ready."_

_While getting dressed, she decided she was going to put on a show for the camera. She just hoped it was believable. This was going to be yet another major test for her relationship, but with her ring in her pocket, she knew they would pass this one._

"_What's your big news?" Sadie asked ducking into her room getting away from the camera._

"_It's nothing." It broke Jude's heart to say that, but for now she had to keep it to herself._

"_It didn't sound like that earlier."_

"_If I get through the camera crew today, I'll tell you."_

_At G Major, Jude put off going to the studio as long as possible. She gave a tour of the whole place. The crew was excited to see her work, but she kept introducing people to the camera._

_She saw Tommy storm out of Darius' office and her heart nearly stopped. He looked pissed off and she had a feeling what she was about to do was going to make things worse. She prayed he'd understand._

_After a quick interview with Darius it was time to go to work, and see how good of an actress she could be. Tommy was already talking to the camera when she walked in. He was bragging on her. She felt like he was truly her biggest fan._

"_You think we should get to work?"_

"_Sure. I already have the board set up."_

"_Oh? Without knowing what song we are doing?"_

"_Okay, what song are we doing?"_

_She noticed his confused look. "I don't know. You're the one who makes decisions without consulting me."_

"_Uh Jude, come on let's be professional like we always are."_

"_This is a bad idea. I can't work like this." She took a deep breath and leaned back against the soundboard._

"_Do you need a break?" He asked walking over to her._

"_No, you do, permanently."_

"_What are you saying?"_

_She could see the hurt in his eyes, but she didn't back down. "I don't want you producing me anymore. You're fired." There she said it. It would defiantly be in the show. So, Hunter could leave them alone. She just hoped Tommy didn't believe her little show, but play along._

_He didn't give her a second look before walking out the door. She started second guessing herself after seeing the hurt in his eyes. Maybe she shouldn't have sprung that on him without running it by him first. "Jamie, what have I done?"_

"_You just fired Little Tommy Q on camera for everybody to see."_

"_You're not helping."_

"_I'm sorry I feel like it's my birthday. I guess last night didn't work out."_

_She saw a glint of hope in Jamie's eyes. She didn't want to lead him on. That worked our horrible last time. "I don't want to talk about it. Maybe I should…"_

"_Dude, come on. Let's show them what we can do." Wally yelled from the sound booth._

_Getting set up, she noticed Sadie and Tommy talking. She tried to ignore it, but Sadie jerked her down to the conference room. _

"_Jude, what the hell is going on? Tommy is completely lost. He said you fired him."_

"_Yeah." She tried not to look Sadie in the eye._

"_Why? Is this because he missed your party? Kwest said you were going over there so Tommy could explain last night. What happened?"_

"_I'm doing this to protect us, Sadie. If he believes what I did back there then maybe someone else will, too."_

"_What are you talking about?"_

"_Remember the guy that gave me the creeps last night?"_

"_Oh. Kwest told me who he was. So, you're doing this so he will leave you alone? Does Tommy know this?"_

"_No, and while the camera is around he can't know. It has to be believable." _

"_As long as you know what you're doing."_

"_I hope I do." She sighed._

"_So you and Tommy are okay?"_

"_If he can forgive me for this then I hope so."_

"_I believe you can do this Jude."_

_Her first session producing all by herself went fairly well. She tried to focus on the music and not worry about Tommy. She had let him explain so many things over the years; she knew he'd let her explain this. _

_After the session she was able to escape the camera and go out the back alley._

"_Jude, what was that back there?" Tommy ran out of a cab at her._

"_I'm sorry. I'm so sorry.' She said throwing her arms around his neck._

"_What exactly are you sorry for? Girl, I'm really confused here."_

"_Hunter was in front of my house talking to Portia this morning. I thought if I fired you on camera and made a show of it, it would look like we were done. I did it for the same reason you skipped the party last night."_

"_I don't like this, Jude. I just sold the Porsche. Portia told me where he was staying. I'm hoping to end this tonight."_

"_Be careful." She was about to lean in to kiss him when the camera crew found them._

_When she finally got back to her dad's house that night she was exhausted. "Rough day, huh?" Sadie asked._

"_Yeah, but at least no more cameras. Remind me to never do that again."_

"_I'll make a mental note. So, what was your big news this morning?"_

_Jude smiled and pulled the ring form her pocket. "This."_

"_Is that what I think it is?" Sadie's eyes were huge._

_Jude nodded. "He asked me last night. He wants me to move in right away."_

"_Wow, little sis, that's serious."_

"_Sadie, I love him so much. I know he is the one I want to spend the rest of my life with._

"_Then I'm happy for you."_

Jude's cell rang bringing her back to the present. "Hello? Hey… Yeah I'm heading out in a few minutes… Tell her no… I'm only doing this once, and I'm doing it right… Okay… You too… Bye." She ended the call with a small smile.

Tommy sat in his office at G Major. It was his first quiet moment of the day. Between Karma, Milo, and Madison he was on over load. He should have never agreed to three artists at once. Darius believed he could do it. Luckily his days at G Major were numbered. He could remember when coming to G Major was something he wanted to do everyday. It had been a long since he'd seen her face around the studio.

"Tom, Darius wants to speak with you." Sadie said from the doorway.

"Of course he does." He said sarcastically. "Can you tell Mad we have to put her session off until tomorrow? I told Spied I'd be at NBR by four."

"Sure. Try to get some sleep tonight. I'm starting to worry about you."

"Just let me finish my contract here. I'll be okay." He shrugged.

Sadie just nodded and left.

Walking into Darius' office gave him déjà vu. He remembered the day after Jude's eighteenth birthday.

_Walking into G Major, Tommy had one thing in mind. He needed to talk to Darius about Hunter. He would make sure that Jude would be safe no matter what._

"_I've called everyone I can think of. No one's seen Hunter."_

"_Maybe he's left town."_

"_D, you really think that? Before he go what he came for. He said he was gonna hurt Jude."_

"_T, your girl is safe with all these cameras around. You just need to be her producer and I'll take care if the rest."_

"_If anything happens to her."_

"_Nothing will."_

_Tommy left Darius' office feeling like he wasn't taking the situation as serious as it really was. He hated to think about selling his car, but Jude was more important. If only he knew where to find Hunter._

_One thing he knew Darius was right about was he needed to concentrate on being Jude's producer. He thought focusing on Jude and her music would make things better. They could put their heads together later and figure out something. He'd learned over the years it was easier to work through things with Jude instead of with out. That was why he was thrown for a complete loop when she fired him. He couldn't read her expression and noticed she wasn't wearing her ring. Had something changed that he didn't know about?_

_He stormed to his office. He was so confused. She'd never given him any idea that this was coming. Where was her ring? Had something happened between her leaving 'home' and getting to the studio? He didn't know the answers to any of his questions, but he did know he had to cool down before he made a scene. After a while he couldn't set around and do nothing. He decided he was going to find Hunter and finish this._

"_Tommy, why aren't you working with Jude, today?" Sadie asked meeting him near the lobby._

"_Didn't you hear? She fired me."_

"_What? Why?"_

"_I don't know Sadie. I'm completely lost. And I have to get out of here."_

_Before her could get into his car, Portia stopped him. "Tommy wait. I thought you should know Hunter is in town."_

"_Yeah I know. Didn't D tell you?"_

"_Tell me what?"_

"_That's why I wasn't at the party last night. He's after Jude."_

"_I know where he's staying. He's staying here, at this motel."_

"_How did you get this?"_

"_He found me this morning in front of Jude's house."_

"_I'll handle it."_

_To know Hunter found Portia at Jude's dad's house worried him. He wished he knew what Jude was doing. If she was ending things between them, then she was in even more danger. What if Hunter was watching the house? He needed to get the money to pay him off. Knowing where to find him would be a lot of help._

_He met the guy and took a cab back to G Major. Finding Jude in the alley was pure luck. After hearing her explanation, he was relieved. It was odd how much a like they were sometimes. The camera found them before much could really be talked about. They had to put the show back on. He hated that they couldn't just be happy. There was always something around the corner. He was going to make it his goal to secure their future._

_Tommy wasn't surprised by the run down motel. Where else would an ex-con stay? He wanted to get this over with so he could get home. With everything going on he figured Jude wouldn't be ready to move in, but he hoped he could convince her to come stay with him anyway._

"_Hunter, open up. I know you're in there."_

"_What do you want?"_

"_I'm here to finish this."_

"_Here to kill me like you did my sister?"_

"_I didn't kill her. It was an accident."_

"_If you hadn't manipulated her to believe you loved her she wouldn't have been in that car that night. If you'd just left her alone. But no, Little Tommy Q wouldn't let a lowly back up singer turn him down." Tommy gave him a questioning look. "Yeah, Angie told me everything. She told you she wasn't interested. Your ego just couldn't take it. Is that how you got your little girlfriend, too? You know in some places that could be a crime."_

"_Leave Jude out of this. I loved Angie and I tried to stop her that night."_

"_You didn't try hard enough."_

"_What's it gonna take to make this right?"_

"_The only way to make things right would be to bring her back."_

"_I would if I could, believe me. What else would it take to put this behind us?"_

"_A hundred large."_

"_You are so predictable." Tommy said opening the briefcase. He saw the gleam in Hunter's eyes. "But this is it, Hunter. If you take this you don't show your face around her anymore. That means stay away from me, and anyone I associate with especially Jude. Cause if you don't, I'll break it."_

_The cab ride seemed to take forever. He hated to think about walking into an empty apartment. He tried Jude's cell, but it went straight to voicemail. This should have been his first night going home to her._

_He unlocked his apartment door and was met with a delicious smell coming from the kitchen that shocked him. He kicked his shoes off and hung his leather jacket in the closet by the door. The kitchen was empty, so he went up to his bedroom. What he saw was a sight for sore eyes. Jude was unpacking. He couldn't help but smile._

"_I didn't expect you." He said leaning against the door facing._

_She was smiling when she turned around. "You said you wanted me to move in right away."_

"_I know, but after today…"_

"_I'm sorry, babe."_

"_You're here that's all that matters." He said walking over to help her._

_For a few minutes they enjoyed the silence as they put things away. Tommy liked looking around the room and seeing their things mixed together. The apartment was feeling more like a home._

"_Oh I almost forgot dinner." Jude said and ran down to the kitchen._

_Tommy chuckled and followed her. "It smells great. You didn't…" He loved her but her cooking wasn't something he wanted to endure._

"_Sadie. She helped me bring my things over. While she was here she thought we could use dinner."_

"_I'll have to remember to thank her." He wrapped his arms around her from behind. "It's been an interesting couple of days."_

"_Yeah." She leaned in to him._

_He just held her for a few minutes until the timer went off on the oven. "So what is this that Sadie fixed up?"_

"_Not sure, but it smells really good."_

_They sat and ate still just enjoying the silence of being together. Tommy thought he might have Sadie come over and cook for them every once in a while._

"_What are you thinking about?" Jude asked him._

"_That Sadie should do this again sometime."_

"_Remember you want to have everyone over one night. We could have a dinner party. We could even invite the guys and their girlfriends, too." She said starting to clean up the kitchen._

"_We could do that."_

"_Maybe even have D and Portia. We could announce our engagement that way. So far Sadie is the only one who knows."_

_That thought made Tommy smile. "That would be really nice. You could invite Jamie, too." He'd noticed them talking at G Major. And since he was the one that brought her home form the party, he figured they'd patched everything up. _

"_I don't know." She looked distressed when she said that, she kept talking where he couldn't ask about it. "So apparently Spied and Karma are all out in the open now." She was leaning against the counter not looking at him, and he knew something was wrong._

"_Jude, what's wrong?" He asked walking over and turning her around._

"_I screwed up again." She said with a heavy sigh._

_He cradled her face in his hands so she would look at him. "Hey, talk to me."_

"_I did it again."_

_She was being so vague, and he was trying not to get frustrated. "What did you do again?"_

_Her big beautiful eyes looked like tears were just going to spill out. "I led Jamie on. I'm so sorry, Tommy. I didn't mean to."_

"_It's okay, Jude. Everything's okay." He kept his voice gentle. She seemed like she was going to break. "Why do you think you led him on?"_

"_He came to my party, and I asked him to get me out of there. I couldn't breathe in that ballroom without you. While he was driving I was going on and on about how I had wasted the last two years. When I decided for him to bring me here, he wasn't sure if it was the best idea. He didn't want me to get hurt anymore." It broke Tommy's heart to listen to her because he hated to cause her any pain. "Then today I saw hope in his eyes after I fired you. Tommy, I shouldn't have done it. We could have figured out something else."_

"_Shh." He said trying to calm her down. He moved his hands from her cheeks and threaded his fingers into her hair. Their lips crashed together in a desperate kiss. She was the one demanding entrance into his mouth. It was like she was begging for forgiveness. _

_Tommy picked her up and sat her on the counter. He stepped between her legs as the kiss continued. He wanted her to realize she had nothing to be sorry for. In the future they needed to talk these decisions out. When they broke apart for air, he still held her to him resting their foreheads together. _

"_I'm sorry." Slipped from her mouth._

"_You have nothing to be sorry for. We need to start talking these things out from now on. If either of us makes a decision that will effect our relationship, we will come to the other and talk it out."_

"_But what am I going to do about Jamie?"_

"_Just be honest with him, Jude. Isn't that all you ever want, honesty?"_

"_Yeah."_

_Tommy gave her a smile and pulled her off the counter into a tight hug. He never wanted to let go of her. Hopefully now he'd never have to._

_After cleaning the kitchen, they were laying on the couch together. Tommy just stared absent-mindedly at the TV while Jude played with their fingers. "So how was your first solo producing session?" He finally asked breaking their silence. _

"_I think it went okay. Of course I felt horrible, but I made the best of it."_

"_Let's just wait until the Hunter situation is gone, and I'll be back."_

"_Did you find him?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_And?"_

_He didn't want to go into the whole story, but knew he had to give her some details. "He took the money. Now we just have to keep our eyes open. I won't let him near you."_

"_I know you won't." He could see how much she trusted him through her eyes._

_He kissed her forehead. "I love you."_

"_I love you too." She said as she fell asleep._

_He just smiled before closing his eyes._

"What's up, D?"

"How's everything coming along?"

"Karma's album is ready for mastering. Milo is working on a couple more songs. And Madison should be done next week. She's working with her song writers today."

"You sure I can't talk you into staying?"

"D, you know in a way I'll always be a part of the G Major family, but I need to move on. Six years is a long time."

"T, a lot of changes are coming."

"I know." Was all he said. There had been a time when he hated Darius, but over the last few years he'd learned to really appreciate him.

"Go home and get some rest. You look like you need it."

"No sleep for me. I promised Spied I'd work with him tonight."

"You're spreading yourself too thin."

"No, I just hate going home alone." He told him and headed out.

Work was the only thing that kept Tommy from feeling lonely. It kept his mind occupied so he wouldn't miss her.

**I want to thank everyone for all your reviews on the last story. I hope this one meets your expectations.**

**Please Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Whew! Here you go. Enjoy. I own nothing.**

Chapter 2

"That was great!" A deep British accent boomed in her ears. Jude was working on her last song for her album.

"I'm not sure about the bridge."

"Jude, you over think everything. Come out here and listen."

"I'm just a perfectionist, Todd." Jude had worked with Todd since she moved to London. He was your typical rock star producer. He had tattoos all over his arms and wore rock tee shirts with a vest everyday. He was an amazing producer. He gave Jude creative freedom, but made sure she stayed on point. In ways he was like Tommy. He was just as stubborn, and it caused a lot of arguments in the studio. The by-product was great music.

"Tell me this isn't you master piece."

"You're right, the bridge is perfect. I can't believe this is our last song."

"Yeah, Harrison. Are you sure you're ready to leave this behind?"

"It's time." She said nodding. "I'm ready for the next chapter."

"Well, we still have to mix and get approval before we master."

"Then let's get to work." She said excitedly. She loved working on her final mixes of her songs. It was proof of her hard work.

When her cell rang, she stepped out to take the call. "Jamie, it's the middle of the night. What's wrong?"

"Almost three years over there and you still forget the time difference." He laughed.

"Oh right. It's the middle of the night here. What's up?"

"Just wanted to let you know the call came through that the house is ready."

"Really? I can start shipping my stuff?"

"Yep. I can't believe you are finally coming home. You know the house is only a block from NBR."

"Jamie, I've told you and Darius already. I'm taking some time off. I've been working since I was fifteen. It's time to take some time for me."

"Okay. We'll see how long that lasts."

"I have to get back to work. Todd and I are mixing the album."

"Don't forget to get some rest. You need it."

"I will Jamie. Tell everyone I said hi."

When she walked back in the room, Todd was listening to a song that took her back to Toronto. It was a song about two people that would do what ever to keep the other one safe. It was written after one of the scariest days of her life.

_It had been a week since Jude had moved into Tommy's. She still had some things at her dad's, and they decided to hold off on the engagement announcement. She was also still solo producing. They hadn't heard anything out of Hunter, but she knew Tommy was still worried._

"_Maybe you should stay at home or G Major during the fashion show."_

"_Jude, I'm not letting you out of my site. I'd feel more comfortable if I'm there."_

"_I love that you care so much." Just then there was a knock at the door. "The car is here. I guess I will see you there." She kissed him quickly and left._

_This was the part of being famous she loved. Getting to dress up and be pampered was any girl's dream. Making Tommy practically drool over was a plus._

_She never saw the red paint coming, even with Tommy yelling for her to watch out. She didn't realize what it was all about until she watched Tommy run after the guy. The coat she was wearing was real fur._

_She took three showers that night, and the red paint wasn't coming off. "Do we have any stronger soap?" She asked walking into the kitchen wearing her robe._

"_Sorry." Tommy responded with a smirk._

"_Ugh! This is so frustrating. I didn't know it was real, and now I have red paint stains all over me."_

"_It will come out. Maybe I should help you." He said with a chuckle._

"_No, if I take another shower, my skin is going to be raw."_

_The next day, she had to wear gloves to cover the paint. She tried to ignore all the eyes on her while she was at school. This was her least favorite part about being famous._

_Jamie was at her dad's house, when she got there after school. She hadn't had a chance to explain to him that she didn't really break up with Tommy. He hadn't noticed that she wasn't living at her dad's._

"_Nice gloves."_

"_I can't seem to get the red paint off. Where were you today?"_

"_Had to work. I'm guessing you haven't seen the internet today. And where were you last night? I never saw you come home."_

"_I stayed with a friend. What's on the net?" She didn't want to get onto this with Jamie at the moment._

_She couldn't believe this was happening. She was being labeled an animal hater because of the coat. Things only got worse when she did an interview. Not only were animal activists after her, but also meat eaters were not happy with some comments she made._

_She knew Tommy was worried about her, but when Darius called her in his office to teach her self-defense, she couldn't take it seriously. She felt like everything was blown out of proportion. It was just silly for people to be mad at her._

"_Jude, we need to go. Something's happened at dads." Sadie rushed into Darius' office._

_There were protesters everywhere. Someone even threw a brick through the window with a threat on it. Her dad was very scared for her._

"_Look we have two security guards in the front, and we're installing an alarm system." Darius told her._

"_Does this mean I have to stay here?"_

"_You can go anywhere you want as long as you take Big Lou with you."_

"_Jude, are you okay?" Tommy rushed in._

"_Oh god, Tommy." She threw her arms around his neck. "This is so getting out of hand."_

"_I'm here. We should get you home."_

"_Home?" Darius questioned._

"_Um…" Jude really didn't know how to answer that. They'd both decided together that her family and Kwest was all they were telling for now._

"_She's been staying with me since the Hunter situation." Tommy answered._

"_What ever, as long as Big Lou goes with you. And we need to cancel your Under the Mic performance."_

"_No, D, my album, my fans that's not fair."_

"_This is too out of control to secure you in that environment. You never know whose is the crowd."_

"_He's right, Jude."_

_She gave Tommy a defeated look. " I know."_

"_T, keep your alarm on." Darius said before leaving._

_They had to cause a diversion, but they made it home with out anyone following them. Jude hoped her dad would be okay at the house. She couldn't sleep, so she sat up tinkering on the piano downstairs._

"_Babe, you okay?" Tommy sleepy voice flowed from the stairs._

"_Couldn't sleep. Sorry if I woke you."_

"_You know this will all blow over." He said sitting beside her._

"_I know. I just hate to disappoint my fans. And I've never had to have a bodyguard. It's really weird." She laid her head on his shoulder._

"_Yeah, I remember having a bodyguard. They used to call me jazzy hands."_

_There was no way for her to not laugh at that. "That is about the funniest thing I've ever heard."_

"_Whatever, Blonde Eagle." He nodded towards the stairs. "Let's try to get some sleep."_

"_Lead the way, Jazzy Hands." Tommy always knew how to make her feel safe._

_The next day Big Lou went everywhere she went, even school. After school she and Jamie went to the mall. She needed to be honest with him, and she wanted to do it in a public place._

"_So Jamie, we need to talk."_

"_Okay."_

"_You know I'm glad we got our friendship back. It really means the world to me."_

"_Me too, Jude."_

"_That's why I have to be honest with you…" Just then before she could tell him a fan rushed at her and had to be detained._

_Jude couldn't deal with her fans being treated like this. She needed to be available for them. Back at G Major she convinced Darius she should still do the Under the Mic performance. She didn't want to give in to the threat against her._

_J__ude was still coming down from her adrenaline rush. Performing always did this to her, but the crowd trying to get in and security trying to keep them out made everything even more exciting. She couldn't wait to get home to Tommy. She was ready for a quiet night with him. She smiled when she saw the flowers. He was so sweet. The card read: Meet me at the rehearsal space. Tommy. She figured he had some kind of surprise for her so she didn't think much about it._

"_Hey Spied, I'll see you later. I have an errand to run."_

"_Okay dude." He took that as his cue to distract Big Lou._

_She walked in the rehearsal space, and nobody was there. "Tommy?" She called out, but still nothing. "Tommy?" _

"_Not Tommy." Hunter said walking out of the shadows._

"_Hunter, what do you want?"_

"_Revenge." He grabbed her when she tried to run. "Tommy Quincy destroyed my sister." He threw her on the couch. "But I bet her never told you that did he?"_

_She didn't believe he deserved her to even answer him. She kicked him away, but he grabbed her foot before she could get to the door. They continued to scuffle as she tried to get away from him. He was stronger and faster than her. He would catch her every time she made a move for the door._

"_Now Tommy is going to loose what he loves, you." Jude stopped struggling when he pulled a knife out._

"_Okay. We can talk rationally." She tried to reason with him._

"_Don't think so. My sister didn't get to talk her way out of dying."_

"_You're sister's death was an accident." She said after he sat her in a chair and started pacing._

"_Is that what Quincy told you?"_

_Just then they heard someone coming off the elevator, and Hunter stepped back into the shadows._

"_Jude, I got your note." Tommy said walking in the door._

_She wanted to scream and warn him that Hunter was there. It scared her to think they might not make it out of this room. All she wanted was to be in his arms away from where they were._

"_Do you know what it feels like when the woman you love suffers? Well, you're about to find out." Hunter put the knife close to Jude's face. "Unless you want to tell Jude what really happened with my sister."_

"_Just let Jude go. She had nothing to do with this."_

"_Angie was supposed to spend the rest of her life with you. If you'd left her alone and kept your eyes on your wife, she wouldn't have been in that car."_

_Jude was too frightened to say anything with the knife in her face. She wanted to jump up and defend Tommy._

"_We've been over this before. I loved Angie, but…"_

"_But she was in your way of your fame. Did Jude know why you threw her away?"_

"_I already know all of this." She was able to squeak out._

"_Really? Well, did you know that my sister said no first? She wasn't even interested in him. But his ego wouldn't let it go. He kept on and on until she couldn't say no anymore. Then after he made her fall for him he decided he didn't want her."_

"_Hunter, it's more complicated than that."_

"_Jude, he'll get bored with you too. When he's done, how will he throw you away."_

_Tommy took a swing at him, and Hunter put the knife in his face. "Okay. I thought the chase was fun. I was young and stupid. I'm not that person anymore. Jude shouldn't suffer for my mistake."_

_Hunter was paying more attention to Tommy, and she was able to look around for something to defend herself with. She found a mic stand and knocked him over the head._

"_Oh god, Tommy!" She was frantic and trying not to cry._

"_Shh. I'm here." He told her wrapping his arms around her._

_They were standing out by the curb after the cops came to take Hunter away. Jude's heart was still racing and her mind was going a hundred miles an hour. She knew Tommy had changed since they met, but never knew to what extent. Did it really matter? She wasn't sure._

'_Jude, I'm sorry you had to hear all of that. I should have…"_

"_Don't. I need to process."_

"_Jude, are you alright?" Jamie rushed around the corner._

"_I am, now." She said hugging him._

"_Let's get you home." He started to lead her away._

_She saw Tommy's defeated and frustrated look. "Wait Jamie." She said and looked at Tommy and back at Jamie. "There's something you need to know. I'm still with Tommy. I think I'm going to let him take me home."_

"_Jude, come on." He gave frustrated laugh._

"_Jamie, I'm safe with Tommy."_

_Tommy took her by her dad's then they headed home. "You hungry?" He asked when they walked in the apartment._

"_I just want to take a bath." She needed alone time to think. She knew Tommy had been a womanizer. She'd always thought that when he'd fallen for Angie it was because they were always around each other. That is was just an undeniable attraction. She would have never guessed that he'd pursued her until she couldn't say no anymore._

_She let the warm water soothe her. Tommy wasn't that guy anymore. He couldn't be. He wouldn't have stuck around for as long as he had. It didn't matter how he pursued Angie._

_Tommy was sitting up in bed when she came out of the bathroom. "Fell better?" He asked in a soft voice._

_She nodded and crawled on the bed beside him. "Tommy, those things Hunter said…"_

"_Jude, he was right." He interrupted her._

"_It doesn't matter. You're not that guy anymore. You've always been honest with me. I know what we have is real."_

"_I was so scared of loosing you today."_

"_Me too, but now it's over." She said cuddled up to his side._

"I'm glad you finally decided to record this song." Todd said bringing her back to the present.

"Me, too. I've been holding on to it for a long time."

"Why don't we call it a night? We'll start the rest tomorrow."

"Or later today?" She laughed.

Tommy sat at NBR watching Spied talk on the phone with Karma. It was strange to him that they were still married. He remembered when he and Jude announced to everyone that they were engaged.

"_So, are you sure you're ready for this?" He asked her while they were cooking dinner. It had been a week since the Hunter situation ended, and they were having everyone over for dinner to announce their engagement. Sadie, Kwest, and Stuart were the only ones who knew so far._

"_I want to tell the world, but I will settle for our friends. You think Darius is going to blow up?"_

"_Not with your dad here." He said with a chuckle._

_She just smiled and it made his heart flutter. It still amazed him that she loved him as much as she did. She didn't let everything that happened with Hunter effect them. It made him love her even more._

"_Is everything almost ready?"_

"_Yeah."_

_They sat and enjoyed dinner with everyone. It was nice to have all their friends over. The SME guys were always hilarious to be around. Watching Spied and Karma together intrigued him, it was an odd pair, but some how it worked. Jamie even showed up. He was getting an odd vibe from him, but Jude seemed happy he was there. _

"_So, T, how's the album coming along?" Darius asked._

"_It's back on track. We've really gotten a lot done this week." They'd been working all most non stop since he'd gone back to producing Jude's album._

"_So, dude, what made you invite all of us over to Squinty's?" Spied asked Jude._

_Tommy watched as she glanced around the table. Her eyes landed on Jamie for a second before they met his. He knew her and Jamie's friendship had a set back when she told him they were still together. "Actually it's my place now, too."_

"_I asked Jude to move in with me after her birthday." He said reaching for her hand._

"_You're still in high school." Jamie argued._

_Tommy wanted to just thump him away. Why did he always have to question Jude's decisions?_

"_She's eighteen and knows what she wants." Stuart spoke up._

"_Thanks, dad. That means a lot." Jude said. He watched her reach into her pocket and put her ring on. "That's only part of our announcement. When Tommy asked me to move in he also asked me to marry him." She said showing off her left hand. _

_All the reactions were interesting to watch. He could see the wheels turning in Darius' head. Portia seemed distracted. All the girls squealed, even Karma. Jamie got up and walked out, and Jude went after him._

"_So, you're going to be my brother in law?" Sadie said. _

_He knew she'd been dying to say something all week. "I've been waiting for this."_

"_Just treat her right."_

"_I will."_

"_Of course he will." Stuart said patting him on the back._

"_Have you set a date yet?" Portia asked._

"_Like Jamie said, she's still in high school. We're going to focus on the album and getting her through graduation. We have plenty of time to decide when later."_

"_Well, I'm happy for you, Tommy." He found it strange that she seemed really sincere. _

_They both collapsed into bed after cleaning up. "What a night." Jude said in a yawn._

"_Yeah. So what did Jamie say?"_

"_The same crap he always tries to give me. He doesn't think I am thinking clearly. He's never understood why we were together."_

"_Does he know what love is?"_

"_He's never been able to see the real me. He sees the idea of me; the one that I wanted to be when I was a kid, before I knew what this world was really like. I only have one person to thank for helping me become the person I am today."_

"_And who might that be?" He asked smirking._

"_You." She said before kissing him. He felt like he was in heaven._

_The next week back at G Major, it was back to business. Darius was being honored, so it was like nothing had changed, he and Jude were able to fly under the radar. _

"_Guess what Darius just asked me?" Jude said walking in while he was mixing Karma's album._

"_What?"_

_"He wants me to MC the party."_

"_Really? What a shocker."_

"_Well, it could have been worse. I was afraid he wanted to throw us a wedding when he called me into his office."_

"_You saw it too? Huh."_

"_The wheels turning on how he could use us for publicity?"_

"_Exactly. I have an idea for the weekend after we get through kissing ass."_

"_And what might that be?"_

"_Let's get out of dodge." He wanted a weekend away with his girl. Life had been so stressful since her birthday, and he felt like they needed to get out of town to reconnect._

"_Sounds great to me. That means you need to get to work." She said leaving him alone._

_When he was on a break, he noticed Portia going through clothes for the party. "You got a minute?"_

"_Need a suit for the party?"_

"_Jude already picked one out for me. It's hanging in my office. I just hope I get Karma's album finished in time."_

"_You have to be there. You've been such a big part of his life, our life. You know I meant what I said about being happy for you."_

"_Portia, I was a terrible husband to you. I just want to be different with Jude."_

"_And you will. Tommy, I see how much you love her. It wasn't like that with us."_

"_But I could have done things differently."_

"_You couldn't help that you fell in love with someone else. You need to forgive yourself. Jude's lucky to have you."_

_Tommy hoped she was right. Ever since Hunter held Jude hostage, he wondered how lucky she really was. All he could do was show her everyday how much he loved her._

_After a grueling day, he finally had Karma's album mixed. "What are you still doing in here? You're not even ready." Sadie said walking into the studio he was working in._

"_Don't worry Sadie. All I have to do is drop this in D's office, and change in my office then I'll be there."_

_His mind had been on the past so much that he caught himself staring at one of the Boyz Attack's albums on the wall. It was crooked, so he went to straighten it up. It fell and glass shattered everywhere. A folded piece of paper fell out, and he picked it up. It was a police report that was never filed after Angie's accident. He couldn't believe what he was seeing._

_He went to find Darius and pulled him into one of the studios. "D, what the hell is this?" He asked throwing the paper down._

_Darius looked at it. "A police report of the car accident that killed Angie."_

"_You hid it under the Boyz Attack gold record?"_

"_To remind me of the sacrifice I made to get you that gold record." He argued._

"_Why was in never filed?"_

"_Power of the almighty dollar. I've got connections."_

_Just then Jude walked in. "D, we need you."_

"_How long have you had this? Why didn't you tell me?" He tried to process everything. "You did it. You slashed the brakes on the car." He accused._

"_What's going on?" Jude asked._

"_Darius killed Angie. Why so I wouldn't run off with her? Leave our marriage? Leave Boyz Attack?" He was getting angrier every breath._

"_Go back to the party. I'll handle this." Darius said when Portia joined them._

"_I lied to her. Told her I didn't love her. She took off in my car and wrapped it around a tree." Realization dawned on him. "My car. It wasn't Angie you were trying to get rid of, was it?"_

_He went to attack Darius, but Portia stopped him. "Darius was just trying to protect me. Okay. Darius just covered it. He didn't touch that car." Portia confessed._

"_Portia, don't." Darius warned._

"_I didn't want you to leave me. I couldn't let you go. I loved you too much, Tommy."_

"_It's okay." Darius was trying to soothe her._

_Tommy didn't know what to think. This wasn't something he could process quickly. All of those years of blaming himself for her death."_

"_I didn't want anyone to die, but she did. It's all my fault." She was sobbing, but he couldn't find any empathy for her._

_Tommy didn't say much on the ride home. His mind was still reeling from the information. His ex-wife had tried to kill him. How was he supposed to take that?_

"_Tommy, we're home." Jude's soft voice broke the silence._

_He didn't want to shut Jude out, but he didn't know what to say. "I'm going to take a shower." He said before walking up the stairs. He couldn't even look back at her._

_The hot water didn't do much for the tension. He felt like he was a walking time bomb. One little thing could set him off. All he wanted to do was be happy in life. His childhood was crappy due to an abusive mother. When he became famous, he over compensated by becoming a cocky womanizer. That led to an ex-wife and dead girlfriend. Now he'd been able to over come all of that and really love someone. He loved Jude with his whole heart and soul, but was he good enough for her? He wasn't sure anymore._

_He felt her arms circle his waist. "Talk to me." She said softly._

_He turned around pulling her under the stream of warm water. Her eyes were shining with love. "There's nothing to say." He stated before meeting her lips in an emotional kiss. He had to be good enough for her because she was all he wanted._

_She moaned into his mouth alerting him to the sensations her naked flesh was causing on his body. He lifted her up and entered her in one swift motion, pressing her against the shower wall. Thank goodness she went on birth control after they got engaged. Her legs were wrapped around him like a vice. His lips never left her skin as they moved together. They let everything go as the water continued to run over them._

"_I love you." Jude half whispered and half moaned into his ear sending shock waves over his body, and sending them both over the cliff clinging to each other._

_Cuddled to her warm body in bed, he stared at the wall. All he needed was her. Nothing else mattered._

"Earth to Squinty." Spied's voice brought him out of his thoughts.

"That's one I haven't heard in a while." Tommy said with a laugh.

"Well, you weren't answering to anything else."

"Sorry, I was just…"

"I know. It's okay. I understand. Jamie says we need to go by Nana's to pick something up. Do you think you can handle it?"

"Vin, I can be around that house." Since Jude had left for London, he and Spied had gotten along really well. "It's the apartment that seems to be the toughest."

"I guess it's a good thing you won't be there much longer."

"True. Let's go get whatever we need."

**I have really tried to plan this fic out, so I have a few teasers that will appear through out. They are in no particular order.**

**..."Let's do it. Let's set a date. Jude, I want us to be married. I want to start that life we always talk about."  
..."Tommy, stop. I haven't had a female friend in a while. I can't hang out with the guys all the time."  
..."Babe, I'm sorry, I just needed to talk to you. I've been going over this for a week. I'm late."  
..."So, he says he's your father?"  
... Jude walked to her dressing room with her head hung low. She knew right then she'd lost him. Almost three years down the drain. She was gonna have to pull herself together, since she'd broken her own heart.**

**Please review and let me know what you think. Do you like the longer chapters with two flashbacks, or is it over kill?  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here you go. I own nothing.**

Chapter 3

Jude walked into her house and almost tripped over a box. "Now that wouldn't have been good." She said out loud catching her balance. She couldn't decide what she wanted more food or sleep. She was completely exhausted, but it had been hours since she ate. "Food it is." She said laughing.

It was hard to believe she was finishing her third album in London. It made her think back to when they thought her third album at G Major would never get released.

"_I can't believe you are going to Mexico with Kwest." Jude and Sadie were at the travel agency._

"_You craving a little beach time with Tommy?" Sadie asked her with a nudge._

"_I'm craving anything with him. We were supposed to go away over the weekend, but…"_

"_How's he doing?"_

"_He just found out his ex-wife tried to kill him. He's staring into space mostly. We haven't talked much. He's so withdrawn. I'm really worried about him."_

"_All you can do is, be there when he's ready to open up."_

"_I know."_

_When they arrived at G Major they were informed G Major was closed. Everything was being taken. All the computers and equipment were gone. Jude met the others at the rehearsal space, while Sadie went to find out what was going on. _

"_The G Major board wasn't happy to find out Darius covered his sister's attempt at murder. Long story short, they are auditing his book. So all employees of G Major are suspended indefinitely." Sadie told them when she got there._

"_Man, I still had a half a meatball sun in the fridge." Kwest said sounding bummed._

"_What about me career?" Karma stressed._

"_Well, what do we do now?" Jude asked._

"_We could do regular teenage things. The prom is tonight." Spied suggested._

_Jude actually thought that was a good idea if she could get Tommy to go. He hadn't left the apartment since they got home from the party. "I better get home and tell Tommy. Maybe I can get him out tonight."_

"_Jude, if you two need anything let me know."_

"_Thanks Kwest."_

_When Jude got home she was pleasantly surprised to see Tommy up. He'd even showered and shaved. "Hey Babe." She said brightly._

"_How was the hell whole?" He asked looking away from the TV._

"_Closed."_

"_What?"_

"_Yeah the board closed the place down. They aren't happy with Darius either. So, he's being audited. We are all out of a job until further notice."_

"_Is it wrong for me to say good riddance?"_

"_Not considering everything. So are you feeling better today?"_

"_I can't stay in bed forever and let what Portia and Darius did rule our lives."_

"_So I have an idea."_

"_What might that be?" He said with a smirk._

_She almost changed her mind, but didn't. "My prom is tonight."_

"_That's nice."_

"_I was thinking since I never had time to participate in the usual high school activities, it might be nice to, now that I have the time."_

"_Harrison, are you asking me to prom?"_

"_You probably don't want to go. Who am I kidding? I don't really want to go."_

"_Jude, I think you do. That's fine. What time does it start?"_

"_Really?"_

"_Yeah. I need to get out of this apartment and away from these walls. We should go out and have fun tonight. Here take my card and go pamper yourself. I need to meet with Kwest about a couple of things before they leave for Mexico."_

"_Thank You."_

"_Anything for you, girl."_

_Luckily they had plenty of dresses and suits that they could decide to go last minute. Jude just wanted a normal teenage night with him._

"_So this is prom?" He said jokingly when they walked into the gym that night._

"_Yep. I guess so. Maybe I'm glad I never had time for normal high school." She laughed as they started dancing._

"_Me too. I wouldn't have wanted you around all these high school guys." _

"_I've only had eyes for you since we met."_

"_You look really beautiful tonight."_

"_Thank you. Keep the complements coming. You might get lucky later." She said seductively._

_They danced for a few songs. The whole group got a table together. Jude wanted to shoot Karma. She was still moaning about her career. Jude was kind of glad G Major was closed. It meant she and Tommy could be a regular couple for a while. She was graduating in a few days and all she could think about was setting a date and marrying the man she loved._

"_Thank you for coming with me tonight."_

"_You're welcome. I'm glad we are out."_

"_May I cut in?" Jamie's voice broke in._

_Just then Tommy's cell rang. "Go ahead. This is Kwest. I better take it."_

"_Okay." She said and he kissed her quickly before leaving her with Jamie. "So we are all out of jobs." She tried to start small talk because she wasn't sure what to say._

"_Yeah, I know. I heard what went down. Are you sure that's a life you want to be involved in? Who says he'll be faithful to you?"_

"_Because he has been faithful for two years. I know you've never understood us, but Jamie we love each other. He's it for me."_

"_But are you it for him?"_

"_Yes Jamie. You really think he'd still be around if I wasn't?" She really wanted him to understand._

"_Jude, he's made you into someone I don't recognize. You're eighteen years old. He's seven years older than us. How can you think he's going to settle down with you when he didn't with someone his own age."_

_Jude's blood was boiling. "Jamie I am the same person I have always been. Tommy would have left me a long time ago if I wasn't what he wanted. You don't know him and you know nothing about us." She stopped dancing and walked away from him. She saw Tommy walking back in and walked over to him._

"_Jude, we need to go." He said._

"_What's wrong?"_

"_That was Kwest. The auditing process must not be going well. Darius is selling off the companies assets, and that includes you."_

"_What are you talking about?"_

"_He put your entire catalog on the auction block."_

"_All my music's for sell?"_

"_To the highest bidder to do as they see fit. Dance remixes, commercials, what ever."_

_They said goodbye to everyone and went home. "Tommy, what are we going to do? I can't loose my music."_

"_We're going to figure something out. If I have to clear out one of my accounts."_

"_No, Tommy. You already sold one of your cars for money. Maybe I can talk to my dad."_

"_No I don't want you dipping into your account. There has to be something we can do."_

_She couldn't believe the situation kept getting worse. She didn't want just anyone to own her music. She'd rather own it herself. _

_Plus she was still reeling from everything Jamie had said to her. How dare he act like he knew anything about her relationship with Tommy? She didn't go around questioning his judgment on everything. That wasn't what a best friend was supposed to do._

_The next few days were crazy. Jude had graduation rehearsal and graduation. She and the guys had a big jam session at the rehearsal space to celebrate finally being free. No more high school to tie them down._

_Jamie was even there. "Jude, can we talk?"_

"_Sure, as long as you don't tell me what a mistake it is to be with Tommy."_

"_I'm sorry about how I have been acting. I'll try to be more supportive. I just don't want to see you hurt." _

"_Then don't hurt me. Be happy that I'm happy."_

_The day after graduation, she decided it was time to buckle down and figure out what she was going to do. Pagan gave her a great idea when she saw him at the café. He music wouldn't be worth that much if she gave it away for free._

"_Tommy, I have an idea." She said walking into the apartment._

"_What?"_

"_I ran into Pagan at the café, and he gave me an awesome idea. If I give my music away, it won't be worth much for someone to buy it."_

"_That could work. So what do you have in mind?"_

"_Free concert tonight."_

"_Girl, that could work. I have something I am working on too."_

"_What do you have?"_

"_I don't want to say until I know something for sure."_

"_Okay. I am going to call the guys and get them to help. Maybe even Jamie. He said he was going to be supportive." _

"_That sounds good. Call and let me know where you'll be. I going to work my angle and hopefully by the end of the day we will have this behind us."_

"_Of course."_

_The show was great. They ended up on a rooftop with the crowd down on the street. Everyone seemed really into it. She loved feeding off the crowd. Jamie and Pagan helped them and even taped it to air it across the web. It was totally insane. She saw Tommy in the crowd with her sister and Kwest. She could tell how proud he was of her. He'd disappeared before they were finished._

"_That was such a rush Jamie. Thank you for helping me."_

"_No problem Jude. I guess over the years I have resented the things that take you away from me. You're music truly makes you extraordinary."_

"_Jamie you are my best friend. I don't want that to change. Even after Tommy and I get married."_

"_How would you feel about working with me? Pagan and I are going to start our own record label."_

"_That's great Jamie."_

"_I want you to be our first producer."_

"_Well, technically I still have a contract with G Major."_

"_Just think about it. I'll be looking for studio space tomorrow id you need to find me."_

_She was excited for Jamie. It was like everyone was really growing up. Jamie was starting his own company. Spied had some how married Karma. She still wasn't quite sure how that happened. And she was engaged._

_She was waiting for Tommy at the café. He'd sent her a text telling her he had major news. She smiled when he walked in. "My concert got a lot of hits. It's still being sent across the net."_

"_It was fantastic; very worthy of you."_

"_So what are we going to do now that G Major is closed?"_

"_I was thinking about trying all the things I never got to do. Like back packing through Asia. We fly to Thailand in two days."_

"_Thailand?"_

"_I thought getting away would be a fresh start for us. I don't care if you are herding goats, waiting tables, or making music. I just want to you to be happy. And now you can be as the sole owner of your own music catalog."_

"_What? You got this from Darius? Tommy what did you have to do?"_

"_Doesn't matter. I'd do anything for you because I love you."_

"_I love you too." She felt like she was going to cry with joy. He really would do anything for her._

_He leaned forward and kissed her sweetly. "Why don't we head home? It's been a long day."_

"_Best idea I've heard in a long time." He always had the ability to make her forget everything but him._

She felt like she was going to fall asleep while eating. "Okay, Okay, I guess I need to go to bed." She said to herself. She was asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow."

Tommy stood in Nana's yard staring at the Harrison house. He didn't make it over on this side of town very much, but he did try to check in with Stuart every once in a while. He thought back to when they were planning their trip to Thailand.

"_So what all should I pack?" Jude asked him rushing around. "How long are we going to be gone?"_

_He couldn't help but laugh at her. She'd been going non-stop since they got home. "The tickets are open ended. It should be warm so pack according to that. Make sure you have good walking shoes. And don't forget your passport."_

"_Okay. I can do that."_

"_So tell me again why Spied and Karma got married?"_

"_Publicity. You know how Karma is. Spied was all pissed off when he got to the show. Karma was worried that she would be forgotten, so she wanted to stage a fake wedding. Well, Pagan did a real wedding with marriage license and all."_

"_Wow!"_

"_Exactly. Now what kind of places are we going to be staying in?"_

"_Not sure. Maybe some hotels, but I kind of want to do the hostel thing."_

"_That means plenty of pajamas."_

"_Maybe we will stick with hotels." He said grinning. He didn't want her sleeping in clothes every night._

"_I have some stuff I need to get from my dad's. I'm sure my passport is there."_

"_Okay, but that can wait until tomorrow. We'll have plenty of time to pack and get things we need."_

"_Sounds good to me. You know I still have a lot of energy left over from my show. You have any ideas how to get rid of it?"_

"_Race you to the bedroom."_

_They got up the next morning and started packing. He was overjoyed that they were getting away together. He knew this trip was going to be great._

"_So Thailand?" Kwest asked. He'd come over while Jude was gone to say bye to Sadie._

"_I've always wanted to go backpacking. This is the best time for Jude and I to get away."_

"_Just don't come home already married. Sadie would kill you. She wants to plan this wedding so bad."_

"_You don't have to worry. I don't think either one of us is in a big hurry. What about you and Sadie? Any plans for the future?"_

"_Not those kind of plans. I did ask her to move in since she's always there anyway. But we both talked and marriage isn't something either of us wants right now. She says if G Major stays shut down, she might go back to university."_

"_Well, have a good vacation. We'll be in touch."_

"_Just don't stay gone too long, T."_

"_I won't."_

_Tommy continued to pack his things waiting on Jude to get home. Not knowing how long they'd be gone, it was hard to know what all they would need, but they could pick things up along the way. Their flight was early the next morning, so he put his bags by the door. _

_She'd been gone longer than he thought she should be. He was starting to worry. Her phone was going straight to voicemail, so he called Sadie's cell._

"_Hey Tommy. Calling to say bye?" Sadie answered._

"_I was actually looking for Jude. Her phone is going straight to voicemail."_

"_Kwest and I are at airport. Our flight should be called any minute. I left her over an hour ago."_

"_Maybe she ran an errand. Thanks Sadie. Have fun in Mexico."_

"_Have fun in Thailand."_

"_Bye, Sades."_

_He decided to cook dinner. That would take his mind off of wondering where she was._

"_Tommy?" Her voice floated in an hour later._

"_Thank god, Jude. I was starting to worry." He rushed out of the kitchen, and what he saw made him stop in his tracks. Her long blonde locks were no more. Now her hair was short and wavy._

"_You like? I thought the short hair would be better._

"_Hair dresser, that's why your phone was off."_

"_That and I've been getting calls like crazy to do shows. Since now I own my music, I can perform when ever and wherever I want. Anyways, we have a problem. After my hair appointment, I went back to dad's to grab my bags. My passport has expired. I called and they told me it would be two weeks before I would get it."_

"_Two weeks, huh?"_

"_Is there anyway to change the tickets?"_

"_Won't be a problem." He was a bit disappointed. "Look on the bright side, you can keep your music out there while we wait."_

"_Can you believe this Tommy? Thank you so much for giving me my music."_

"_You don't have to thank me. Now turn on your phone, girl. We have performances to book." All his disappointment disappeared when he saw her excitement. He knew that she was scared of loosing her music along with G Major. He'd do anything to make her happy, and he knew she was happiest making music._

"Tom, it's been awhile." Stuart said approaching him.

"Stuart, how are you?" He said putting out his hand.

"Good. How are you?"

"I've been keeping myself busy."

"Darius hasn't been working you too hard has he?"

"As much as he can. I've been helping Jamie at NBR, too. He sent Spied and me over here to pick up some equipment. You should stop by the studio some day."

"I've been meaning to. Don't see Jamie much since he and Zep moved."

"Speaking of meaning to do things, I have really been meaning to come by and see you. Hopefully things will slow down once my contract is over at G Major." He and Stuart had really bonded over the years.

"It's okay son. I know what its like to miss her too."

"That doesn't mean I should stay away though."

"Well you're welcome to come over anytime. Have you heard from the private investigator?"

"He's still working on the background check. Apparently, Anthony has a lot that doesn't completely check out."

"Do you believe he is who he says he is?"

"I'm starting to side with Tristan, but I still want everything checked out. There's more at stake now."

"Well let me know if you find anything out."

"Got it, dude." Spied said coming out of the basement door. "Mr. Harrison." He greeted.

"You two take care. And Tom get some rest." Stuart said before going in the house.

"Vin, let's get back to the studio. I've got some phone calls to make before we record."

**Hope you enjoyed it. Please review. Your feedback is what keeps me writing. **


	4. Chapter 4

**I own nothing.**

Chapter 4

The next morning Jude was woken up by the voicemail tone on her cell phone. "Morning sleepy head. It's time to rise and shine. Good luck on finishing your album. Make sure you eat a good breakfast before going in. Love you." She couldn't help but smile while getting ready for work. She'd put so much into this album, and she couldn't wait for her fans to hear it. She wanted them to really enjoy it since it was going to be her last one for a while.

"Wow, look who finally made it." Todd joked when she walked into the studio.

"Sorry, I had a breakfast date with a porcelain bowl this morning."

"TMI Harrison. I thought you were better."

"I ate when I got home this morning. I should have gone straight to but…"

"We'll drink some tea. It should help. You won't have to do any vocals today so you should be okay. Grant said he'd like to hear the final mixes by the end of the day."

"Let's get to work." She said taking her chair at the soundboard.

They worked for a few hours straight without a break. About every twenty minutes they would argue about something. "Alright superstar, go get some lunch."

While she was eating she remember when G Major reopened.

_They were leaving for Thailand the next day, and she couldn't wait. She hated that this trip had been postponed due to her expired passport. Now she had her new one and couldn't wait to be in an exotic country with Tommy. The good thing about postponing the trip was she was able to keep her music out to her fans. She loved owning her own music._

"_So how long are you two going to be gone?" Sadie asked her. She and Kwest had just got home from Mexico._

"_Still don't know. Tommy just wants to get away. I hate that we didn't leave two weeks ago, but now I have my passport."_

"_You two might decide to never come home. Of course you'll start to miss Darius."_

_There was a knock at the door, and Jude went to answer it. "Darius sold my catalog right from underneath me. Darius doesn't own me anymore.' She opened the door." "Darius."_

_Darius had G Major back and was holding Jude to her contract. He wanted her to get back to work on her third album right away._

_Tommy was at G Major when she got there. "What are you doing here?"_

"_I wanted your catalog, and the only way Darius would give it to me was for me to speak on Portia's behalf. So she's going to treatment instead of jail. Now he owns my ass for three years."_

"_Tommy, why didn't you tell me?" Sometimes she couldn't believe the things he'd do for her._

"_It didn't matter after how happy it made you."_

"_I wish we were in Thailand."_

"_We can go later. For now we will work on the album. We can make our own paradise at home."_

"_Want to get set up for Ultraviolet and I'll go get us some lunch?" _

"_I would love that."_

"_Be back in a bit." She kissed him quickly and left._

_She ran into Jamie in the parking lot. "Jude, what are you doing here?"_

"_Darius is holding me to my contract." She hadn't had a chance to really even think about Jamie's offer._

"_What about producing."_

"_I'm sorry. Darius is pretty insistent. I have to really focus with Tommy to get this album done."_

"_Tommy. Always Tommy." She heard him mumbling under his breath._

"_Jamie, we're best friends, but G Major is about my career."_

"_I get Jude."_

_She really wished she could work with Jamie, but she was legally bound to G Major. She felt really bad because Jamie seemed really bummed out. She hadn't forgotten all the things he'd said about Tommy. Nobody changed their mind that quick. It made her wonder what his intentions really were. It was all she could think about while she was out getting lunch._

"_So he took it good?" Tommy asked when she told him about the encounter._

"_I don't know. I've learned over the years to questions his actions. So, I have another question for you…"_

"_Little Tommy Q? I almost didn't recognize you without your cornrows." A woman said from the door._

"_Cassandra Hayward?"_

_She watched them interact and it confused her. He was almost like a different person. She had to introduce herself. Then he answered her unasked question by calling her his artist, his co-producer, and finally girlfriend. She figured the engagement wasn't going to be public yet._

_That wasn't even the worst part. She started naming actresses that she needed to contact to let them know Tommy was off the market. Of course Tommy was off the market. He had been for over two years. Why was it such a big deal now? It reminded her of what a womanizer he was before meeting her._

_She knew he'd been with a lot of women, but the reality of the young celebrities was almost too much for her. It made her self-conscience. Was she enough for him? He'd never complained, but she was nothing compared to these beautiful actresses. She couldn't even focus on singing because Cassandra was in her line of sight._

"_What's got you so distracted?" Tommy asked walking into the sound booth with her._

"_Who were you back there?"_

"_What are you talking about?"_

"_That's a lot of women to name off."_

"_Jude, that's all in my past. I'm sorry I didn't introduce you. I was thrown when I saw her."_

"_I knew you had a hell of a life before me…"_

"_But…"_

"_But I need no more secrets. I need names. All of them."_

"_Like a list? That's not a recipe for disaster. But since we are all about honesty, okay." He started writing names and Jude wanted to stop him. She wasn't sure if she really wanted to know all of the girls he'd been with, but she didn't stop him._

"_Are you done?" She asked him when he handed her the piece of paper._

"_That's it."_

_She looked at it and back at him. "I'm going to my dad's for a little while. I just need to think."_

"_Jude, come on."_

"_Don't Tommy." She knew she was making more of this than there really was, but she needed time. This was the man she'd decided to spend the rest of her life with, and she wasn't changing her mind._

"_What are you doing here?" Sadie asked when she walked in the house._

"_I could ask you the same thing. I thought you moved in with Kwest."_

"_He's still working. So I thought I'd hang out here for a while. What's that?" She was pointing at the piece of paper._

"_Sadie, why do I keep finding things to firth with Tommy over?"_

"_What happened?" _

_Jude handed her the list. "I made him make a list of all the girls he'd been with before me."_

"_You didn't."_

_Jude told her the whole story about the way he acted, and all the actresses. "Sadie, I know it's crazy, but at the time I couldn't help myself."_

"_Jude you know he loves you. His past is his past. All those girls can't hold a candle to you. You're the one he wants a life with."_

"_I know."_

"_Then go home. Tell him you love him and that you're not going to let this list bother you."_

"_Okay."_

_Tommy wasn't home when she got there. She sat in the kitchen looking over the list. Even though everything Sadie said made perfect sense, she couldn't help but obsess over these girls. It was like they were taunting her._

_She had to remember she had something none of these girls ever had. Tommy really loved her, and she knew it. All these girls were before he ever knew her. She decided she was going to show him that these girls didn't bother her. She put on the little pink nightie Sadie had made her buy, lit some candles, and sent Tommy a text to come home._

"_Jude?" She heard Tommy's voice at the front door._

"_Up here."_

"_What's the emergen…cy?" That was the exact response she wanted._

"_Not really an emergency." She said and walked over to him. She did her best sexy walk._

"_Your text said 911."_

"_I was here, and I missed you." She ran her finger seductively down his chest. She leaned up to meet his lips in a kiss. When he didn't respond, she ran her fingers through his hair trying to deepen it._

_She was confused when he pushed her back at arms length. "Jude, what's going on?"_

"_Why does something have to be going on? What if I just wanted my gorgeous fiancé to come home?" She kissed the side of his neck._

"_I can't believe I'm saying this, but this is not a good idea tonight."_

"_What?"_

"_It just feels forced. I'm going to sleep on the couch tonight."_

_Jude was crushed when he left the bedroom. It made her question her whole relationship with him. She felt like he didn't want her anymore. Sure their relationship was nowhere near built on sex. They dated nearly two years without sex, but she never thought he'd turn her down now._

_He was already gone by the time she got up the next morning. He didn't even make coffee. She wondered if he even slept at home. After getting ready, she wasn't sure if she even wanted to go into the studio. She felt humiliated by the whole situation._

_She found him at G Major. "So did you even sleep at home?" She asked aggravated._

"_Good morning to you, too." He snapped._

"_Why are you snapping at me? You're the one that walked out on me."_

"_Jude…" He started._

"_Why wouldn't you sleep with me last night?"_

"_Oops, sorry." She heard Kwest's voice behind her then a door shut._

"_You know why. That wasn't you last night. You were letting that fucking list control your actions."_

_He'd never talked to her like that and she wasn't prepared. "You know what? You're an ass." She said and walked out._

_Jude was devastated. Tommy had always spoken with respect to her. Even in their biggest fights, he'd never used that kind of language with her. She didn't want to go home, so she went to the rehearsal space. That was the one place she could always think clearly._

_Kyle was there when she got there. "Dude, why the long face?"_

"_Tommy and I got into a fight." She plopped down on the couch beside him._

"_That's nothing new. You two fight, and you make up. No harm, no fowl."_

"_I did something stupid and insecure. And he's treating me like he doesn't want me anymore."_

"_You couldn't have done something that bad."_

"_I made him make a list of the women from his past."_

"_Ouch. Jude as long as I have known him, he's only had eyes for you. You should know that."_

"_I do."_

"_Good. Sorry to leave, but I have to meet Shannon for lunch."_

"_It's fine. Go be in love. I have to think anyway."_

_After Kyle was gone, she curled up and before she new it she was asleep. She hadn't got much sleep the night before. Her dreams were so vivid. Tommy told her he couldn't live with all her insecurities. She sat straight up. Her heart was racing. "It was just a dream." She told herself._

"_What was just a dream?" Tommy's voice asked from across the room making her jump._

"_Don't do that. How long have you been here?"_

"_Awhile. You were asleep so I decided not the bother you. I'm sorry about the way I spoke to you today. You didn't deserve that."_

"_I'm sorry I wigged out on you. I just look at all those women…"_

"_Jude, you have something they never had. You have me, all of me. So, I've had sex a lot, but Jude you are the first woman I've ever made love with."_

"_Really?"_

"_Don't you get it, Harrison? You're my soul mate. Why do you think I've held on to you for the last two years? You're my life. I love you." He was kneeled in front of her._

"_I love you, too." She whispered before their lips met in a deep kiss. Her insecurities flew out the window when he gripped her hair pulling her closer to him._

_She got goose bumps when his hands ran up the back of her shirt. She raised her arms for him for to pull her shirt off. A moan escaped her when he attached his lips to the base of her neck. His mouth always made her feel amazing._

_They both pulled back to undress, but it didn't take long. She couldn't stand being away from his skin for even a few seconds. She needed him with every fiber of her being. He entered her slowly and her breath caught when he took the shell of her ear into his mouth. "You feel so god." He whispered._

_She pulled his face back to hers. Their mouths met as he picked up the pace of his thrusts. She met his every stride. Every time she felt her orgasm coming he would slow down. "Tommy." She moaned as her nails dug into his back. Her muscles clinched and she fell into oblivion with him following quickly._

_She rested her head on his sweaty chest. "Don't ever think I don't want you." He said in a soft voice._

"_Never again." She giggled._

"_Why don't we go home?"_

"_That means we have to get dressed." _

"_Yeah, but this couch is incredibly uncomfortable and I want you again already."_

"_Let's go."_

Her cell phone rang as she was walking back to the studio after lunch. "Hello?"

"Daydreaming again?" A voice asked.

"Always." She laughed. "Actually I just finished my lunch. I'm heading back to the studio."

"Did you have a good lunch?" The voice laughed.

"I did. It was very healthy."

"Good. I have to go, but I'll talk to you soon."

"Okay." She smiled and flipped her phone shut. "Let's get this album done." She said to herself before walking back into the studio.

Tommy sat at the soundboard listening to Spied sing. He'd really matured as a singer, and Tommy was impressed. "Okay, Vin, let's call it a night. Karma has called me five times whining."

"Okay, Dude. Tomorrow same time?"

"I have some errands to run after G Major. How about six?"

"See you then."

He stayed a few more minutes mixing before going home himself. He always tried to stay out as long as he could. His apartment was basically for sleep only. He could remember when he couldn't wait to get home every night.

_The drive to their apartment from the rehearsal space seemed to take forever. Especially since they were in separate cars. He was out of his car and opening her door before she could even cut off her ignition. She giggled before he grabbed her hand and pulled her to him. "That was the longest five minutes of my life." He never wanted her to doubt how much he wanted her._

"_Mine too." She sighed before he picked her up and carried her inside._

"_Are you hungry?" He put her down on the couch._

"_Not for food."_

_Before he knew it they were in the floor and had shed their clothes again. "Roll over." He whispered in her ear._

_He kneeled between her legs and pulled her upward and back. He entered her quickly and held her hips as he eased out and delved deep inside her again. He loved the feeling of her wrapped around him at this angle. Her moans were driving him crazy. He wrapped one arm around her stomach, bringing her back up against his chest. Placing open-mouthed kisses on her shoulder, he ran his other hand down her stomach. With his middle finger, he teased her sensitive nub._

"_Oh god Tommy." She screamed._

_As they were lying on a heap of limbs and blankets on the floor she started laughing._

"_What's so funny?"_

"_I'm starving."_

"_Really?"_

"_I had other things on my mind today instead of food."_

"_Come on babe. I'll cook you something up."_

"_So Spied wants me to sing at this farce of a wedding." Jude told him while she was eating._

"_What are you going to sing?"_

"_I haven't decided yet."_

_He smiled watching her. She was sitting on the counter wearing his shirt. One hand was holding the plate and the other had the fork. She looked like she hadn't eaten in weeks._

"_What?" She asked innocently._

"_Is it good?" He smirked._

"_Yes. Are you sure you don't want any?" She asked holding the fork for him to take a bite._

"_No thank you. Kwest and I had a big lunch to day."_

_She shrugged and continued to eat. When she took her last bite he was there to take her plate. He sat it in the sink and walked to her. "All done." She said with a smile._

_He just smiled back at her before stepping between her knees. He cupped the side of her neck and leaned up to kiss her. He couldn't get enough of her. No words were said as he carried her upstairs._

_The next two weeks were insane. G Major was going all out on Spied and Karma's wedding. It made him want to have a very small wedding with Jude. The cameras everywhere made things even worse. He and Jude tried to sneak off every day just so they could avoid being caught on camera. His favorite part of day was always when they went home for the night._

"_This is insane." Jude huffed as they walked in the door the night after rehearsal dinner._

"_It's Karma." He replied. She'd been complaining about the wedding since they left the restaurant._

"_But it's not Spied. She is so turning him into someone he is not." _

_That sounded so familiar since that is what Jamie had always said about him. "That's funny coming from you."_

"_Why?"_

"_Well you're Spied's best friend. I recall another best friend of yours saying the same thing about me. I know Karma is all about image, but I think they really care about each other." He could tell by the look on her face, she knew he was right._

"_Okay, I'll do the new song, but not for Karma. I'll do it for him."_

"_Come on Harrison, let's get some sleep tomorrow is going to be a long day."_

_And that it was. The day of the wedding was crazy. They had to be at ceremony site early to set up the sound equipment._

"_I don't want anything like this." Jude said while they were dancing. Everyone was waiting on the bride and groom for the ceremony._

"_Anything like what?" He asked confused._

"_This. When we get married, I want simple. Not too many people. No media. Just family and friends that wish us well."_

"_You can have what ever you want." He said holding her close._

_When they got home that night he agreed with he completely. He didn't want to make a huge production of their wedding. He just wanted to call her his wife._

"_Well, that was interesting." She said laughing._

"_Yeah. How did that fight start again?"_

"_I don't know. I think Jamie was drunk and tripped. The guys said he was drinking pretty heavy."_

"_Did you see D looking at us during the reception?"_

"_Yeah Tommy, I'm serious. I'd rather go to Vegas than put on a show like today. I want a small wedding."_

"_No Vegas. Portia and I… I agree small. But we have plenty of time."_

"_I know, but don't you think about it?"_

"_All the time, Babe. We could do it tomorrow, but I want you to have every experience you want to have before being someone's wife."_

"_I won't be just someone's wife. I'll be your wife."_

_He could deny how good that sounded. "I never thought those words would sound so good."_

_Jude yawned and he couldn't help but laugh. "What?" She asked._

"_It's been a long day. Why don't we get some sleep?"_

"_Sounds good. Do we get to sleep in tomorrow?"_

"_Yes. I say no studio tomorrow. I think we've deserved a personal day." _

"_Sounds lovely."_

Coming home now just wasn't the same. The apartment was so empty. He sat his alarm so he'd wake up to make an important phone call. Sleep over took him quickly. A peaceful dreamless sleep was exactly what he needed.

**Just wanted to thank you all for all your reviews. I know you are dying to find out what happened between Jude and Tommy. It's still going to be a while before my big reveal, but I promise it will be worth the wait. Keep the reviews coming. I love to read them. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's my next chapter. All your reviews have been great. Keep them coming. I know some are confused and some have really good theories. All questions will be answered soon.**

Chapter 5

"Well, superstar, you ready for Grant to hear this?" It was going on seven and they'd been working without a break since she got back from lunch.

"Let's go. It makes me one step closer to going home."

Jude sat in Grant's office listening to every song. She was very proud of this album. Every song was written out of personal experience. Even the up beat songs had a strong meaning behind them. So much had happened while she was writing this album. It was almost as eventful as her third G Major album.

_Everything was going good between Jude and Tommy. They'd really settled into living together. Jude loved coming home from the studio and being able to spend the rest of the night with him. She was getting better at keeping things neat since he wasn't messy like her. To know this was how they could spend the rest of their lives made her incredibly happy. She still saw her dad every few days, and Sadie every day at G Major. The only person she hadn't seen in a while was Jamie._

_Since he'd quit G Major, he hadn't answered any of her calls or texts. She wondered what was going on with him. He'd told her he understood her staying at G Major, and that he was going to be more considerate of her relationship with Tommy. But all he'd done was ignore her._

"_I can't believe him!" She complained one day after getting home from her dad's._

"_What?" Tommy asked from his place on the couch._

"_I was at dads just now; he called and wanted to talk to me about his upcoming trip. Anyways when I was leaving I noticed everybody coming out of Jamie's house. They were celebrating Jamie and Pagan's label, and he purposely left me out." _

"_Maybe it was just because you aren't going to work for him."_

"_Then why would he include Spied, Wally, and Kyle? Even Kwest and Sadie were over there. They all work for G Major."_

"_Babe, maybe he needs to take time to get over you. Remember he jumped into a relationship with Patsy pretty quickly after finding out about us. Now he has to deal with not having you."_

"_Yeah, maybe you're right." She still couldn't believe Jamie would be like that. They were supposed to be best friends. He was supposed to be happy that she's happy and vice versa._

_A few days later, her dad was leaving for his trip, and she and Sadie went to see him off. "Okay. He's gone time to party." Sadie said after his cab was gone. "Theme? Pajamas." She and Kwest were staying at the house while their apartment was being fumigated. _

_Jude was excited to have everyone together and blow off some steam. She sent Jamie a text to invite him, but he wasn't replying back. She wasn't ready to give up on their friendship. It didn't make any sense to her why she couldn't have Tommy and Jamie. She was so focused on waiting to hear from Jamie, she could barely concentrate on recording. _

_She decided to take action in her own hands and hung out at her dad's watching Jamie's door for him to walk out. She gave him no choice in hanging out with her for the afternoon. It was like old times and she was relieved. They could do this. _

"_Tommy come on. Sadie is waiting on us." They were getting ready to go over to the house for the party. _

"_Are you sure you don't want to come back here tonight?" He'd been whining since she got home from her afternoon with Jamie. "You're bed is so much smaller than the one here."_

"_Are you drinking?" He just gave her a look. "Okay then. We are staying there. It won't be that bad, and if you are good." She winked at him seductively. _

"_Let's go. Sadie is waiting on us."_

_The party was a blast, but she kept looking at the door every few minutes. She had gotten Jamie to agree to come. "He should be here by now."_

"_You are determined, aren't you? Jude, don't be hurt if he doesn't show up."_

_Just then the front door opened and it was Jamie. She went to greet him. She'd forgotten to tell him the theme, but she told him it was okay. She showed him around and went back to Tommy to help with some drinks. _

"_See we can coexist. I knew it could happen." She said to Tommy. _

"_Babe, you have to be the most sincere person I know."_

"_And you love me for it."_

"_I love you for a lot of things." He said pulling her close._

_She wrapped her arms around his neck. She loved being this close to him. At that moment she had everything she could ever want. All her friends were having a good time and she was in the arms of the man she loved. Then she saw Jamie run out the door. She had to go after him._

_They argued and he kissed her before saying they could never be friends again. She'd never realized the depth of his feelings for her. Though she didn't feel the same about him, she felt bad for him. Tommy had been the only man she'd ever had intense feelings for and she knew deep down he'd always be the only one. _

"_You okay?" Tommy asked when she finally came back in the house._

"_I'm going to go hang out upstairs for a bit."_

"_Okay." He said and kissed the side of her head._

_She sat looking out her window at Jamie's house and tried to figure out when it all went wrong. Why did she have to choose between her best friend and her fiancé? It didn't make sense to her. She'd been straight forward with him about her and Tommy. Though Jamie had been around for most her life, Tommy was the one she couldn't live without. She'd learned over the last two years that she could live without Jamie. _

"_Everything is going to be okay." Tommy said when he came up to bed._

"_Tommy I thought I was going to loose him twice tonight. Did you find out why Pagan was on the roof in the first place?"_

"_Some kind of prank with your band."_

"_Should have figured. So there is no way to coexist. He can't see how happy I am and just be happy for me. He is too stuck on his feeling for me. I have to tell you, he kissed me."_

"_Did you kiss back?"_

"_You know I would never." She said before his lips pressed firmly to hers. _

_As usual all previous thoughts were gone. A moan escaped her when his tongue licked her pulse point. "Shh. Do you want your sister hearing?" He chuckled into her ear._

_She thought about the last time they'd tried to sleep in the same house as her sister and Kwest, and she really didn't care. "Don't care." She mumbled bringing his face back to hers._

_Their mouths met just for a few seconds before he started trailing kisses down her neck and across her collarbone. She buried her fingers in his thick hair as he moved down her stomach. Her head fell back against the pillow as he inched up her tank top. She moaned again when he nipped her skin just below her breasts. She removed her top giving him better access. She loved the way he could just clear her mind with his kisses._

_She closed her eyes enjoying the feeling of his hands as he pulled her pajama pants down her legs. When he kissed the inside of her thigh, she thought she was going to explode. He kissed back up to her lips as he inserted one finger into her slippery core. She wasn't sure how much more teasing she could take. _

_He pulled away from her few a few seconds, but it felt like hours. When he leaned back over her she could feel his erection pushing at her opening. She shifted her hips, and he glided into her. When his lips met hers again, she was lost in total bliss._

"_What do you think about setting a date?" She asked as she rested on his shoulder._

"_Is that what you want?"_

"_Yeah." It really was what she wanted more than anything._

"_Then we'll look at a calendar tomorrow."_

_With a smile on her face, she closed her eyes and drifted off to dream of her wedding day._

The last song came to an end as she focused back on the present. She wasn't sure how to read Grant's expression. Usually he was easy to read. Nothing like Darius, but at the moment Grant was reminding her of him. She looked at Todd and he looked just as anxious as she did.

"Well, Jude how do you feel about it?"

"You want to know what I think?" She was completely shocked by his question.

"Of course I do. You're the one that's been working so hard. Do you feel this is what you want to be your send off?"

"Every song came from my heart. Some songs I wrote before I came to London. I feel this is my best work to say goodbye to my fans."

Then Grant smiled. "Well, Harrison, congratulations. I think it is fabulous. Your fans are going to love this."

"Thank you, Grant."

"You are more than welcome. Now Todd will start the mastering, and I want you to focus on resting up for your big show. I figured you would need a few days to work on your packing."

Jude had a huge smile on her face walking out of the office. "Can you believe it, Todd?"

"Yep. Go make your phone call. I know you want to."

Jude skipped off pulling her cell out of her pocket.

***

"Dude you look like hell." Spied commented walking into Tommy's office.

"Yeah, I didn't get much sleep. My alarm went off at four to make a phone call. What can I do for you?"

"Well, Karma wanted to know if you found someone to sing yet."

"You know Sadie is taking care of that. She's the one you should talk to."

"Yeah, but considering. She thought you had some pull. She has this song that she thought would be perfect. She actually wrote it herself."

Tommy had to laugh. Karma had changed so much since marrying Spied. "Vin, that would be fine with me. Sadie still has the final say. She's going crazy making sure everything is exactly perfect, and it's still awhile away."

"She's just being Sadie."

"I know, that's what's driving me crazy."

"I'll see you at six, Dude."

Tommy looked back at his laptop working out his artist's schedules for the next month. It was going to be tight, but he had to finish each album before he was gone. He knew they would be taken care of by their new producers, but he was proud of the work he'd done with each of them. Karma's music had come so far since she won all those years ago. Of course this was her last album with G Major also. Then there was Milo. He was still as cocky as ever, but he did pay attention to Tommy's direction. But who he was most proud of was Madison. She was a little southern girl from the states that won World Instant Star. She had been terrified when she moved to Toronto. She was getting better all the time at writing her own music. He knew she was going to keep getting better.

"Sorry, I'm late." Madison huffed as she walked through the door. "When do the cameras stop following?"

"As long as you're at the top of your game, never." He chuckled.

"Great, now my mom is going to call and question every stop I made today."

As they were going over Madison's schedule, Tommy remembered a time when the cameras were following Jude.

"_I can't believe that just happened. Darius is going to kill us." Jude laughed as they walked into their apartment._

"_How's he going to know? You broke the camera, remember." He said pulling her into a tight hug._

"_That I did."_

"_So, what do you say to going upstairs and continuing where we were so rudely interrupted?" He said kissing her neck._

"_Tommy, how can you still be in the mood?" She asked in a laugh._

"_Hey now who followed who in to the men's room?" He laughed before throwing her over his shoulder to carry her to their room._

_Darius was bouncing off the walls the next day. He hated when his employees did something to cause bad publicity. Sure, Jude and Tommy were a public couple, but rumors of her engagement ring had started swirling around town. Darius wanted them to make a big public announcement._

"_You want us to go public with our engagement?" Tommy knew he shouldn't be shocked, but they weren't ready to make everything public. They had been trying to pick a date for weeks._

"_At least formally announce you're together. Your image needs to be wholesome before your performance."_

_Tommy was nervous how Jude was going to handle the pressure of a public announcement. "You don't have to do this." He said once they were in his office._

"_I'm fine, Tommy. I will put my ring in my pocket and go on the show. It's going to be fine."_

"_I hate when you take the ring off."_

"_Then you want to tell the truth then? We haven't even picked a date yet. There will be too many questions that we don't have answers to."_

"_I could go with you. Maybe it will make it easier on you." _

"_I'm a big girl, Babe. I can handle an interview about us."_

"_Okay." He said and pulled her into a hug._

_Watching the interview back on TV, Tommy wished he'd insisted on going with her. She always did something out of character when she was nervous. And jumping on a couch proclaiming her love for him was completely out of character._

"_I'm never showing my face in public again." Jude said burying her face in her pillow. They were staying at the Harrison house with Sadie and Kwest again._

"_I should have gone with you." He said running his hand over her back._

"_Maybe it won't be so bad. It's not like everybody didn't already know about us anyway."_

_He had been in this business long enough to know that their privacy was about to be non existent. This was what he'd been trying to protect her from through their whole relationship. "Maybe."_

_The next day was crazy. As soon as they opened the front door they were bombarded by photographers. It was totally out of control. They couldn't even back out of the driveway. He wished they'd spent the night at home. It just got worse through out the day. They couldn't get away from the reporters. He didn't know what to do to help her when she was freaking out, so he told her to take a break._

_He'd never been happier to get home when the limo dropped them off that night. All he wanted was a hot shower and to curl up with his girl. She'd disappeared and they had to track her down for her performance. But when she'd finally got there, she shined on stage as always._

"_I was wondering something." She said as they were crawling into bed._

"_What would that be?"_

"_You sure you want to marry me?"_

"_What kind of question is that?"_

"_Today was crazy."_

"_Jude, a crazy day is not going to make me change my mind. I have been in this business long enough to know we are going to have days like this. In the long run it is all worth it."_

"_I'm sorry for the couch jumping. I was really nervous, and I wanted to keep him distracted before he started asking about the ring."_

"_It's okay. How long will it take Sadie to plan a wedding?"_

"_I don't know. With her new promotion she is going to be pretty busy. Why?"_

"_I was thinking maybe we should make everything official. We've been talking about it so much, why not?"_

"_I'll talk to Sadie tomorrow."_

"_I love you. You know that?"_

"_I love you, too."_

_He couldn't wait to call her his wife._

Madison looked overwhelmed by the schedule. "Don't worry Mad, most of this is on me, not you. So you will have a few days off before you release party."

"You know it's been really great working with you. I don't think I would have improved this much with any other producer."

"Well, I strive for the best. Go work on that last verse and I will meet with you after my meetings with Karma and Milo."

"Okay."

This was defiantly going to be a busy month, but he could handle it. Knowing all the changes that were coming, he welcomed the work. In ways he was going to miss G Major.

**Please let me know what you think.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here you go. Remember I own nothing.**

Chapter 6

Jude tapped her foot waiting for the other line to pick up. She was so excited that her album was approved.

"Hello?"

"Dad, the album was approved."

"That's great honey."

"I'm one step closer to being home. I've missed you."

"Everyone's missed you around here, and we can't wait to have you back."

"I have a few days off so I'm going to get everything boxed up that I can. The movers are coming next week to ship some stuff to the new house. Have you seen it yet?"

"No, but your sister says it's great."

"I bet she's just hoping I don't like it so she can have it." She said laughing.

"I don't think she and Kwest are at the point in their relationship to live together again."

"I was just kidding. Dad, I have to go talk to Todd about some things. I can't wait to see you."

"I can't wait either, sweetie."

Jude couldn't wait to have the final mastered copy in her hands. Her career had taken her so many places. Her music was influenced by all her experiences. Even though this was her last album for the time being, she would never stop writing music. She already had a new journal full of songs she'd started writing since the decision to move home.

She knew life was going to be crazy once she got home. Of course life in Toronto was never boring. She thought about what it was like when they were finishing up her last album with G Major.

_Life was crazy. They'd finally picked a date and location. It was going to be a small ceremony at the church near her family's farm. The reception was going to be at the farm house. They felt like those locations were special to their relationship. They had the best wedding planner around in Sadie. She knew to keep it simple. _

_When they went shopping for dresses, Jude could hardly believe it all was really happening. She tried on dresses all afternoon. Nothing seemed to work. They were either too frilly or too simple. She really wanted something elegant and understated. Something that was just her. "Sadie, I don't think I am going to find it."_

"_You could always have one designed."_

"_That would take too long." She sighed and ran her fingers through her short hair. Just then something caught her eye. It was perfect. The bodice had a simple design and came up into a halter. The train was sheer and hung a couple of inches below the hem. "Oh Sadie look."_

_They both squealed. Buying the dress made everything so real. She was really getting married. Since they were keeping the guest list to close friends and her family, they didn't have to worry about invitations. Jude had wanted to invite Tommy's family, but he insisted they wouldn't want to come; not even Tristan. She didn't know for sure where her mom was, so she was not on the list either._

_Sending the dress with Sadie, she went to meet Tommy for lunch. They were so busy that they barely had time to themselves. They were so exhausted every night when they got home; they fell straight in to bed to catch a couple of hours of sleep. _

"_Hi." She greeted him when she got to the diner._

"_Hey. Did you have any luck?"_

"_You're not going to know what hit you." She teased as she sat across from him. "Did you order yet?"_

"_I was waiting for you. I thought we would go to the memorabilia shop and look around after this. We've been so busy lately; I thought we'd take the afternoon off."_

"_Does Darius know we are playing hooky?"_

"_Would it be hooky if he knew?"_

_Their afternoon off was fun and refreshing. They didn't talk about the album or the wedding. They just goofed off and blew off some steam. Of course the fun couldn't last forever, and they ended up the studio all night. They didn't mean to stay all night, but they got so involved in the music that it was morning before they realized it._

_Jude almost rather their night sessions because it gave them time to plan the wedding during the day. Once they were married they would focus totally on finishing the album. She hated that they wouldn't get a honeymoon, but Tommy promised her they would take some time off after her tour. _

_One morning when they were about to go home Darius came in. "T, did you talk to her?"_

_Jude was confused. "Talk to me about what?"_

"_Remember last week when we took the afternoon off?"_

"_Yeah." She looked between Tommy and Darius._

"_Well, I had to make a deal to get that afternoon free."_

"_What deal?" Jude really didn't like the sound of a deal._

"_D wants us to judge this years Instant Star."_

"_How do we have time between the album and the wedding?" Judging was the last thing Jude wanted to do._

"_Your sister can handle the wedding, Jude." Darius said._

"_I guess we don't really have a choice do we?" She conceded looking at Tommy again._

_He just shook his head at her._

_They were both exhausted when they got home. "Jude, it will be okay. It might not be as bad as we think."_

"_I know." She said closing her eyes letting sleep over take her._

_The morning of the first auditions Jude was up bright and early to go over some wedding stuff with Sadie at the house. It was the only time they could find to get together. "I think all we really have left is the flowers and tent service." Sadie said go over their list. _

"_Wow. I can't believe it's all coming together."_

"_I know my baby sis is getting married."_

"_Yeah, but first I have to go judge a bunch of instant star contestants. Darius is all about publicizing me and Tommy these days."_

"_It's good for the competition. I think your ride is here." She said looking out the window._

"_Darius is very thorough." _

_She walked out and Tommy greeted her with a kiss. "Darius thought it would be nice for us to make an entrance."_

"_Of course."_

"_But first I have a surprise." He walked over a pulled a tarp off two beaten up motor bikes. "I thought we could fix them up together."_

"_Oh Tommy they're great."_

"_I love you."_

"_I love you, too."_

_Of course when they got to G Major, they had to but on a show for everybody. It was all publicity, but it was kind of fun. She actually enjoyed it. Some of the auditions were horrible, but there were a few that had some talent. _

_Half way through the day, Tommy got a phone call and was completely distracted through the rest of the day. Jude was really worried about what the phone call was. He wouldn't look at her and some of his critiques were sort of harsh to people._

"_Hey, you okay?" She asked him when they day was over._

"_Yeah. Look can you get Sadie to take you home? I need to talk to D." He still wasn't making eye contact._

"_Sure. My car is at the house anyway. I'll see you at home."_

"_Yeah." He left the room with out kissing her_.

_Jude had no idea what could be wrong. Her mind went crazy with possibilities. She tried to push everything aside and just told herself he would tell her when they were home together. After getting her car, she stopped and got them take out and headed to the apartment. _

_He was sitting in the living room in the dark when she got home. "Tommy, what's going on?"_

_He patted the couch next to him for her to sit down before he started talking. "Tristan called today."_

"_Really? How's he doing?"_

"_He got a job on a fishing boat and has to leave in a few days." Jude didn't say anything. She just sat and listened to him. "My mother is not doing well right now. She's been diagnosed with early Alzheimer's. Tristan doesn't think it is a good idea to leave her. So, he wants me to go take care of her until he can get back."_

"_Oh." _

"_Jude, we have to postpone they wedding."_

"_Okay." She said in an unsure voice. "How long will you be gone?"_

"_I don't really know. I don't want to leave, but its family."_

"_Then I'll go with you. I mean your family is mine now right?"_

"_Jude, I don't know. My home is not like yours. It's so messed up and I don't want you to have to see it. Miriam can be harsh, and if she did anything to you."_

"_Hey, we're in this together. If we are going to have a life together then it's through thick and thin. I'll talk to Darius. Tell him I need the time off."_

_Jude knew how bad Tommy had struggled through his childhood. He'd come so far in life and she didn't want him to go back there alone and forget the person he'd become. She wanted to support him like any wife would support her husband. Sure they weren't married yet, but that didn't matter when it came to this. She was shocked when he agreed._

_Over the next few days they called and canceled all the wedding plans. They could get married when they got home. Everything was picked out so it wouldn't take too much planning when they rescheduled. Everything was set, until Darius threw a curve ball at them. He wouldn't give Jude the time off. Since she was also producing on the album, he wanted her to stay back and finish on time. He pretty much demanded it._

"_I'm going to miss you." She said watching him pack his last bag the morning he was leaving. She was still in their bed where they'd made love the night before._

"_I already miss you." He said sitting down on top of the covers. "I'll call you every chance I get."_

"_You promise?" She pouted._

"_And when I get home we will set another date." He kissed her forehead._

"_Do you want me to drive you to the airport?"_

"_Darius is sending me a car. I think it is best if we say goodbye here. I want to remember you just like this." _

"_Okay."_

"_Work hard on the album and make me proud."_

"_Of course. I love you."_

"_I love you, too, more than you'll ever know." One last kiss and he was gone._

"How about it, Superstar?" Todd said when she walked back into the studio.

"We did good."

"That's for sure. Now you need to go home and get some rest, and I will call you when I'm done mastering. I should be back in a couple of days."

"Okay. I have boxes to ship home, so I should be able to keep myself busy."

…..

While Tommy was waiting on Karma, he got a call from his brother. "Alright little brother, I'll see you soon." Tristan was moving to Toronto, and Tommy was happy about it. He felt like it was about time they had a close relationship. He remembered when Tristan had called him to go take care of their mother.

_He'd never been happier thinking about getting married. It was just a few weeks away, and he could call Jude his wife. Nothing could bring his good mood down. Not even judging Instant Star. Then his brother called and everything went to hell. He didn't want to think about leaving Jude. That's why he agreed to her going with him. Maybe having her with him would help dealing with his mother._

_When Darius refused to give Jude the time off, Tommy thought he was going to loose it. He'd become dependent on having Jude's support. He wasn't sure if he could really face his hometown and his mother without her._

"_It'll be okay, Babe. We'll talk every day, and you'll be home before we know it." Jude said on their last night together._

"_How am I so lucky to have you?"_

"_You must have done something good along the way. I have something for you."_

"_What?"_

"_This." She put a CD in his hands. "I want you to listen to this everyday."_

"_I don't know if I can face her."_

"_Tommy, you can do this. You're not twelve anymore."_

"_Do you know how much I love you?"_

"_As much as I love you."_

_That night their love making was so they could remember what it was like to be in each others arms. He held her all night just watching her sleep. He didn't want to miss a single second with her._

_Leaving her that morning was the hardest thing he'd ever done. That was why he didn't want her to take him to the airport. If she had, he would have said fuck Darius and she'd been with him._

_His mother was vile as ever. She couldn't see him being anything other than a twelve year old trouble maker._

"_My contact information is on the fridge. If something happens just call and leave a message and they'll get it to me. I really appreciate you doing this, Tom."_

"_She's my mother too. Go before you miss your boat."_

_Everyday with his mom got worse. Luckily, Tommy's cousin would come over to give him a break everyday. He hated being back home because it reminded him why he left. All his old friends were exactly the same. Trouble seemed to follow them everywhere they went. He didn't want to get back into that lifestyle._

"_So, how's Instant Star going?" He asked while talking to Jude._

"_Darius has his four finalists."_

"_And recording?"_

"_Good. I have Kwest helping. It's not the same though. I miss you like crazy."_

"_I know, girl, I miss you too. I hate being here without you. This place is horrible. "_

"_How's your mom doing?"_

"_She has no concept of time. As far as she knows I am still twelve. She keeps yelling at me over things I did back then. And then she starts comparing me to Tristan. Telling me he would never do things I do." He felt drained and he'd only been there a week._

"_I wish I was there."_

"_Honestly she'd try to turn you against me."_

"_Wouldn't work; you're stuck with me"_

_He wasn't sleeping good at all. He was used to his huge king size bed, and having Jude curled up next to him. In his old room was still a twin size bed that his feet hung off the foot. His mother seemed to get worse all the time. He'd try to really talk to her, but he never got through. He fought his inner demons when all he wanted to do was drown it all out in alcohol. But that wasn't who he was anymore._

_When the day came that would have been their wedding day, he stayed in his room on the phone with Jude most of the day. He promised her that as soon as he got home they would have the wedding. It was small enough to throw together in just a couple of days._

_He missed her like crazy, and when she showed up on his doorstep one morning, he thought he was imagining things._

"Quincy!" He was brought out of his thoughts by Karma's voice.

"Sorry. My brother called and it got me to thinking. Are you ready for this last month?"

"I can't believe it's almost over."

"But your career isn't. Jamie has a lot of ideas for you. Plus your tour with Spied is going to be phenomenal. I'm really proud that I've been your producer."

"Are you going to be here for the release party?"

"I'll be out of town, but I will be sure to send flowers."

"I guess I will let you off the hook this time. Did Speedy talk to you yet?"

He nodded. "I told him to talk to Sadie. She's going to have the last say."

"So, when does the mastering start?"

"Darius is sending it to New York in the morning. Should be back in three days, and then your final G Major record will be done."

"I know I'm a drama queen, but thanks for sticking with me."

"It's been an honor."

"I'm going to go find Sadie now." She said getting up.

"You do that." He laughed.

Karma had come a long way, but one thing hadn't changed, she wanted attention.

**Please review. I love reading what everyone thinks. **


	7. Chapter 7

**I own nothing.**

Chapter 7

Jude was so excited about her album being done. All she had to do now was wait for it to be released. She'd have some local promotional interviews, but she didn't have to do a lot of traveling. She wasn't going to tour because she decided it was time to take a break. She'd toured for almost a year with her last album.

When she got home she looked around at all the boxes. She knew she needed to work on packing, but she was exhausted. A nap would refresh her so she could really get to work. As she was falling asleep her mind shifted to when Tommy had gone home to take care of his mother when she was still in Toronto.

_Jude was going crazy. Tommy had been gone for five weeks and she couldn't stand being without him. It was even messing with her song writing. Every song she would start, she'd get stuck. She reached the point where she didn't care what Darius said. She wasn't spending another night alone in their bed; she was going to New Brunswick. She didn't even call him before showing up on his mother's doorstep. "Jude?"_

"_I couldn't do it."_

"_Couldn't do what?"_

"_Stay away from you. I know I told you it would all be okay, but I was wrong."_

_All he did was pull her into a hug. It felt great being back in his arms. "If you hadn't come, I probably would have asked you to the next time we talked." He said when they broke apart._

"_Is it that bad?"_

"_Let's get your bags inside and take a walk."_

"_Okay."_

_In the house, he introduced her to his cousin and some friends sitting around the kitchen. They barely acknowledged her. They all definitely seemed rough around the edges. _

_Their walk was peaceful. She loved looking out at the water."So, talk to me." She said squeezing his had._

"_I hate remembering who I used to be, and she won't let me forget. No one will."_

"_Other than that, how's your mom doing?"_

"_Around me her mind is never clear. She's completely living in the past. Tristan said she had clear days, but since I've been here, not one. I've been here over a month."_

"_I'm sorry babe. Can't you hire a nurse or something?"_

"_It's not how my family works. They would all be pissed and say I was too good to take care of her."_

"_What can I do?"_

"_You're here, that's a start." He said pulling her into a kiss._

_She melted into it as usual. It had been way too long. She couldn't help but groan when they were interrupted._

_Being invited to sing at the festival gave her the opportunity to have Tommy help her with a song she was stuck on. Their afternoon was fun, and Jude could see some of his stress melt away._

"_I can't believe our wedding date has come and gone, and we're not married." He said as they were sitting on his front steps._

"_I know. I could hardly het out of bed that day. Sadie tried to cheer me up, but it didn't work."_

"_Mom relived when I got into trouble for some fight that day. I even found a bottle of vodka under her bed. Her doctor was specific that she doesn't need to drink with her medication."_

"_Well if your family won't let you hire someone to take care of her, I will just have to stay and help. Tristan should have known better than this."_

"_What about Darius and your album."_

"_Tommy, this is about family. My album isn't as important as family. Darius will just have to deal."_

"_Do you know how much I love you?"_

"_Yeah, I think I do." She said lightly before leaning up to kiss him._

_Before their lips could meet, they heard banging coming from inside the house. Jude got to see Tommy's mother first hand. She was absolutely horrible to him. She knew Tommy yelling back was just a knee jerk reaction. She was blaming him for a necklace going missing._

"_I can't stay here." He yelled, and next thing Jude knew was she was being pulled from the house. _

"_Tommy, where are we going?"_

"_Anywhere but here."_

_They ended up at a hotel in town. Jude wasn't sure what to say so she just stayed quiet. She rubbed his back reassuringly letting him know she was there for him._

"_Are you sure I'm what you want?" He asked out of nowhere._

"_Tommy, I love you. You are exactly what I want." She turned his face to look into his eyes. They were so sad, and she just wanted to take that sadness away._

_Their kiss was gentle and chaste at first, but grew as they realized they weren't getting interrupted this time. She couldn't help but moan when he pulled her closer to him. He moved down her neck and she threw her head back giving him better access as he unbuttoned her shirt. She loved the feeling of his lips kissing down each arm. She threw her shirt over his head before pulling at the hem of his shirt._

_Grabbing his jeans by the button, she pulled him back with her to the head of the bed. She moaned his name and raked her fingers down his back. She loved how he reacted to her touch. She watched with lidded eyes, when he slowly pulled her jeans down her legs. She could feel the heat pooling between her thighs._

"_I've missed you so much." He whispered in her ear when he moved back up her body._

"_I've missed you, too."_

_He reached behind her and she arched her back helping him remove her bra. She buried her fingers in his hair when his mouth reached her chest. Her heart was fluttering in anticipation. It had been way too long since they'd been together._

_She kissed his chest and cuddled into him completely satisfied. "You are amazing."_

"_Tell people around here that."_

"_Tommy, they are crazy not to see how successful you are."_

"_They gage success off how many stolen TVs they can sell. My career is a complete joke to them."_

"_It's not to me."_

"_And you're the one that matters anyway." He smiled at her and pulled her closer to him._

"_Do you think we should get back? Can your mom be alone?"_

"_Selena will stay with her. I'll have to hear her bitch about it tomorrow, but I can't go back tonight."_

"_Okay. I'm kind of liking where we are right now." She said loving the feeling of his hand running up and down her stomach. She just closed her eyes as he hovered over her._

"_Me too." He said kissing down her body. She loved the amazing things his tongue could do._

_His mom had calmed down when they arrived back the next morning. Jude sat with Miriam while Tommy and Selena went outside. Miriam seemed happy talking about her flowers._

"_I'm sorry we didn't come home last night." She said to his mom. Hearing Selena yell at Tommy was almost too much to handle._

"_He never thinks about anyone except himself. Tom was twelve; he abandoned me as soon as he got the chance."_

"_Look let me tell you something about Tommy. He's a really good person. He's so talented." Jude could tell his mom didn't want to hear it. "I'm just going to step outside."_

"_You come here and act like you're going something good for your family, but as soon as your fancy girlfriend comes to town you ditch your responsibility on me."_

_Jude couldn't believe what she was hearing. How could she say those things to him? Tommy just seemed to be taking it. "Tommy, aren't you going to defend yourself?"_

"_Jude, it's not worth it."_

"_No, Tommy." Jude was fed up."It's strange how you know him as much as you know a complete stranger. Tommy came here because Tristan called him. He canceled his life to take care of a woman that doesn't give a damn about him. As for his fancy girlfriend; try fiancée. And if he hadn't come here I would be his wife. Last night he left because he needed a break. Something you probably give Tristan all the time. Why not give Tom the same respect." She grabbed Tommy's hand. "So if you'll excuse us, we need to clean up a little bit."_

_She couldn't believe she'd said all of that. Her heart was racing when she fell back on his bed._

"_Wow." Tommy said from the door._

"_Yeah. Your cousin is going to hate me."_

"_No, she'll probably end up respecting you for standing up to her. She was too young when I left to know what was going on."_

"_How can you just stand there and take it?"_

"_Because in a way she's right."_

"_No, she's not. No one around here is."_

"_I wish I could see myself through your eyes. Thank you though. I love you for everything you said out there."_

"_You don't have to thank me."_

_For a few days things went smooth. His mom was calm foe the most part. Selena never looked Jude in the eye and she wasn't sure if it was a good thing or a bad thing. Tommy seemed to distance himself form everybody except her. She took care of his mom the best she knew how._

_One afternoon she'd just helped Miriam down for a nap when she walked into Tommy's room. He had a very pensive look. "What's wrong?" She asked._

"_Your cell rand so I answered."_

"_Okay, who was it?"_

"_Darius. He's demanding you come home to finish the album."_

"_The album can wait you need me more."_

"_Jude, I love that you're here, but he's threatening to sue us both for breach of contract."_

"_I don't want to leave you." She felt like she was going to cry._

"_I don't want you to, but you have to."_

_She sighed because he was right. "When?"_

"_I told him you'd be back in a couple of days. I booked your flight for day after tomorrow."_

_She just nodded and sat down beside him. "Your mom's asleep."_

"_That sounds like a good idea." He said pulling her back with him._

_The day of her flight she was packing her bags when Selena came in. "I was eight when Tom left. I didn't understand why my favorite cousin could just up and leave at twelve years old. I felt like I had done something wrong to run him off. I had no idea what all happened over here when we were kids. Tristan took me to a Boyz Attack concert once. We didn't go backstage. I didn't think he'd want to see me."_

"_Really?"_

"_I'm proud of my cousin. Tom made a life for himself, but at the same time I can't help but feel left behind."_

"_Does Tom know any of this?" _

_Selena shook her head. "I've never told him."_

"_You should come and stay with us in Toronto sometime. We have the extra room." Jude offered._

"_I'd like that. Were you two really getting married?"_

"_Yeah, everything was planned, but Tommy felt he at least owed this to Tristan, and I'm sure you."_

"_I'm glad he has someone like you. Aunt Miriam thinks the world of you."_

"_I wish she looked at her son like that."_

"_Jude we need to go." Tommy yelled from the living room._

"_I'm glad I got to meet you, Jude. My cousin is in good hands."_

"_It was good meeting you too." Jude said giving her a friendly hug._

_The car ride to the airport was in silence. She didn't want to leave. She sighed deeply when he pulled into the airport parking lot._

"_Here we are." He said pulling up to drop her off._

"_I wish you were going with me."_

"_I do too, but I'll be home before you know it."_

"_I'll be waiting." She said before giving him a quick kiss. _

_She looked back at him and blew a kiss before going to her gate._

She stretched her arms above her head waking form her nap. She actually felt rested. She knew this last month in London was going to be busy, so she needed to rest every chance she got.

**

Tommy had one more meeting before his recording session with Madison. Milo was supposed to be coming in to go over their schedule together. He thought about where he was when Milo won Instant Star.

_Tommy was tired of being away from Jude. He really thought he'd be home to finish Jude's album. Tristan had checked in a couple of times, but still wasn't sure when his job was going to be over. Things with his mom were still the same, but Selena was a lot more helpful after Jude left. He remembered the one thing he liked about his childhood, and that was his little cousin._

_He knew Jude was on overload finishing the album. They only got a chance to talk once a week, and she was always half asleep. Darius was dead set on keeping the release date even with Jude being the only one producing._

"_How's the album coming along?" He asked one night while they were on the phone with Jude._

"_Darius wants my hard drive next week. It'll be ready."_

"_I'm sure. Is Kwest helping?"_

"_As much as he can. Darius is in slave driver mood."_

"_Of course, it's Instant Star time. He has to make each year bigger and better. How are the contestants?"_

"_I've been so busy that I haven't had time to really pay attention."_

"_You sound tired. You should get some sleep."_

"_But I want to keep talking. I feel like we never get a chance to talk. How's your mom?"_

"_The same. Selena has been a big help though. It takes a lot of the pressure off. I actually have you to thank for that."_

"_Why do you say that?"_

"_Ever since you were here, Selena and I have gotten closer. If you hadn't stood up to her, I don't think she would have come around. She understands why I left now."_

"_So, I guess she should be added to the guest list for the wedding?"_

"_Actually, I would like that." He'd never wanted his family there because it reminded him of who he used to be, but now that he'd faced it, he felt better about it. "You know we should probably add Tris and mom to it too. You made quite an impression on my mother."_

"_I'm just glad I could help you." Her voice was drifting._

"_Get some sleep, Babe. We'll talk again soon."_

"_Okay, love you."_

"_I love you, too."_

_Thinking about going home and marring Jude kept him going. He knew his mother would never see him for who he really was, but that didn't mean he couldn't have a good relationship with other family members._

_When his mom would get too hard to handle he would sit on the front porch. It would give him a chance to clear his mind. Over the years he'd created the 'Quincy' persona, but here he was just Tom Dutois. He was so used to his fast pace life in Toronto that he didn't know what to do with his extra time. _

"_What are you writing?" Selena asked him walking out on the porch._

"_Just lyrics. I thought it would be a nice wedding gift for Jude. Since I'm here I have more time to write."_

"_She's really changed you. How long have you two been together?"_

"_A little over two years."_

"_Wow, so all those pictures and articles were true then?"_

"_Yeah, I know she was young, but you met her. She's mature for her age. She makes me a better person."_

"_You're a good person, Tom. Aunt Miriam has been sick for a long time."_

"_I could have done better." _

"_You were twelve. I just wish I had known all those years ago. I would have reached out to you. I don't understand how Tristan could just let you go."_

"_He tried to stop me the night I ran away, but I told him I couldn't stay. I was already expelled from school, and mom was drunk all the time. Your dad never believed me when I tried to tell him what was going on. I was only gone about a week before I was picked up and sent to juvie."_

"_Look at you now."_

_His mom took a turn for the worse and didn't even recognize Selena, and Tommy wasn't sure what to do. He knew he was going to need more help. Selena thought it was a good idea to hire a nurse. Someone that could really watch her and make sure she was taking the right medicines and not drinking. When Tristan checked in, he refused to agree. He went on a tirade accusing Tommy of wanting to put off his responsibility._

"_Tristan, she's getting worse. Selena agrees with me." Tommy was trying to get his brother to understand. "I'll still be here; we just need help."_

"_Can't you do anything right?"_

"_Don't you dare! You know how she is to me. She still sees me as the twelve year old that ran away. But I'm here and I am trying. Plus, don't forget who has been sending you money for years to keep this house."_

"_You like throwing that in my face don't you?"_

"_No, but you have to see where I am coming from. When you were here taking care of her, it was different. You have always been the good son. She will not cooperate with me. She's been drinking again, and I will not live my childhood over again. And remember I left a job to come here. I don't make money unless I am working."_

_He heard Tristan sigh. "Do what you feel you need to do. Tom, I just don't want to believe it's that bad. I'm sorry."_

_Things settled down, but Tommy was waiting for the next disaster to happen. He didn't have to wait long. He was at the store one day, when Kwest called. "Man, your girl is freaking out."_

"_What's going on?"_

"_I don't know. I was helping her with her final mixes, and she wasn't happy with them. When Darius demanded her to turn in the hard drive, she stole it and ran to Andrews' basement studio. We finally made her get some sleep at the house in her old room. She won't tell us what is going on. When are you coming home?"_

"_I don't know. Tristan is still on his job and I can't leave my cousin with all this responsibility. I will call Jude tomorrow, and try to find out what's going on."_

_When he talked to Jude, she never told him what was wrong. She acted like everything was okay, and she was just waiting for the album to be released. It was making the distance more unbearable. He needed to get home to her, but didn't know how._

His cell rang bringing him out of his thoughts. "Hello… Just waiting on Milo… Yes I am making the arrangements this afternoon after my recording session with Madison… I can't wait either… okay, bye." He put his phone down with a smile on his face.

**Sorry it has taken me so long to update. These chapters with Tommy in New Brunswick are hard to write. I'm not sure if I am completely happy with this one, but it is just a filler chapter. I am still working on the timing of the big reveal. Hopefully the next few chapters flow easier. Please keep telling me what you think. I am trying to balance out my updates here. Hopefully chapter 8 will be finished this week. **


	8. Author's Note

Authors Note:

I don't know if anybody is still reading and is interested, but if you are I am glad. I want to take this time to apologize. I realize the story has been going sorta slow the last few chapters. I really thought I could keep up the pace of Keep Holding On. But I guess with the mystery of are they or aren't they it is hard to follow. But if you are still reading I have one plea. That is please tell me what you think. Without your feedback I don't know if I am going in the right direction. I would even like suggestions if you can think of something to catch readers' attention again. You can always PM and let me know. I was so proud of Keep Holding On, and so excited to get started on You're Still the One. I wanted to tell their story of after their engagement. I promise the big reveal is right around the corner. And some have given me their theories.

Thank you to all me lovely readers. You guys are the reason I write.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Looking around her house, Jude couldn't believe she'd collected so much stuff since she'd moved to London. There was no way she could get everything home, but she didn't know what she could leave behind. She grabbed her cell to send a text. 'I'm trying to pack. How am I supposed to choose what I don't bring home?'

'Why do you have to choose?'

'There's TOO much stuff.'

'Just pack everything. The house is big enough.'

She just laughed and put her phone down. This was going to take a long time. She couldn't wait until she had help, but that was going to be a few weeks. She had to start the packing because she couldn't keep tripping over these boxes. The best place to start was her CD collection. It was light enough. One slip out and she looked down to see the cover of 'My Turn.' It was funny that her third CD with G Major was supposed to be the best, but ended up being her worst.

_Jude had been home from New Brunswick for weeks working on her album. She missed Tommy like crazy and it was going to her head again. This time Darius was keeping his eye on her so she didn't ditch town again. He wanted this album done on time with no questions asked. She was stressed to the limit because she barely spoke with Tommy. She was half asleep when they did talk. _

_At night she would stare at her calendar and daydream about the day she could write down her wedding date. She spent her mornings bent over the toilet. She felt pulled too thin. It would take her half the day to get anything down. By the time she could get into the studio with Kwest, after Instant Star business, she could barely keep her eyes open._

_After several days of this, she started wondering what was wrong with her. There was no time to go to the doctor. And she didn't want to say anything to Tommy over the phone because she didn't want to worry him. Remembering her calendar, she started flipping back to find when she had her last monthly visitor. Sure she was on birth control, but since Tommy had been gone she'd slacked on taking them. And they never used protection the few times they were together in New Brunswick. _

_This was definitely not something she could tell Tommy over the phone. She decided not to freak out until she could get a home test to make sure. The only problem there was she had no time to get to the drug store. Every day that she tried, Darius would throw something else at her that she needed to do for the competition. _

_The day came when Darius wanted her hard drive. She'd let her fear take over, and every song sounded off. She didn't trust her instincts. _

"_Come on, Jude. The album's done." Kwest told her._

"_I don't know something sounds off. Maybe if we…" Jude was determined to make every song sound better. Focusing on the music helped not focus on what could be happening. _

"_Jude, it's perfect the way it is." Kwest insisted. _

"_Just listen. That's not how I hear in my head."_

"_So you want to rework the song?"_

"_Yeah, I want to rework them all." She had the grand scheme to lay down new tracks with new vocals. _

_Her brain was going almost too fast to keep up with, but she had to keep going. This album had to be her best, or she'd come home for nothing. When she was called into Darius office and told she'd be working with Milo, she insisted she needed to work on her album. That was why he wanted her to come back in the first place. _

_She always hated getting involved in the Instant Star competition. Not that she forgot where she got her start; she just wanted to focus on where she was going. But Darius being Darius he wanted it to always be his way, so she always got sucked into the competition._

_She used her mentoring time to continue working on mixing. Kwest kept insisting she get some sleep, but she had to make everything perfect. She couldn't remember the last time she'd slept, but she'd work all night if it was what she had to do. She took the hard drive, and ended up at Jamie's begging him to let her use his equipment. She spent the whole night working. The next morning she never made it to the press event at G Major. _

_Her head started swimming. She wasn't sure if she had the strength to keep going. How could she face this with out Tommy? She needed Tommy. Jamie started telling her to go home, eat and get some sleep. She was so disoriented she wasn't sure what was going on. Then everything went black._

_When she came to, Jamie heped her over to her dad's house, where Sadie and Kwest were waiting on her. "What's going on?"_

"_Jude you need help." Sadie insisted._

"_I'm fine."_

"_You just collapsed in my basement. You're not fine."_

"_And you're obsessing over an album that has been done for ages."_

"_You're not eating or sleeping." Kwest added._

"_It has to be good."_

"_Do I need to call Tommy?" Sadie asked._

"_No, he has enough to worry about with his mom. Darius wanted me to come home and work on this album and that is what I am doing. If I don't make it the best, then it's all for nothing; when I could be with him." She started sobbing. She couldn't face this without him. She eventually let Sadie tuck her into her old bed. _

_The next morning like clock work she was running to the toilet. The last few days seemed like a dream. She sat back resting against the side of the tub. She raked her fingers through her hair. How did she let this happen?_

"_How long has this been going on?" Sadie asked from the door._

"_A couple of weeks. Sadie what am I going to do? I can't tell Tommy over the phone."_

"_Are you sure there is anything to even tell him? Maybe you're just stressed. How late are you?"_

"_My last period was before I went to New Brunswick. With Tommy gone I haven't really taken my birth control on a regular basis. Darius has had me jumping though hoops lately."_

"_Okay, so what we are going to do is get you cleaned up, and you will go turn the hard drive into Darius. I am going to the drug store and then I will meet you at your apartment. We will get to the bottom of this."_

_While waiting for the stick to turn, Jude's cell rang. "It's Tommy." She said looking at the caller ID._

"_Answer it." Sadie pressed._

"_Hello?"_

"_Jude, are you okay? Kwest called last night, and Darius just called and yelled for ten minutes."_

"_I'm fine. I just got caught up. It's nothing."_

"_Are you sure? Darius said you stole your hard drive. I thought the album was done last week."_

"_I made a mistake. It's okay." She tried her best to convince him everything was okay. Sadie waved at her telling her it was time to look. "Babe, can I call you back? Sadie and I are in the middle of something."_

"_Sure."_

"_So what does it say?" Jude asked rushing back to the bathroom._

_They stared at it for the longest time. "Well, I guess that's our answer." Sadie said sitting beside her on the bed._

"_Yeah." She let out a sigh of relief. _

"_What would you have done if it was positive?"_

"_I guess I would have gone back to New Brunswick to tell him, but now I don't have to." She actually felt sad about it. _

"_Hey, you two will have a baby when it's time. Right now you're still young."_

"_I know but I got it in my head and…"_

"_I know." Sadie said hugging her._

_Knowing now that she wasn't pregnant she was finally able to get some sleep. There was no work left to. She just had to sit back and wait for the album to be released. Tommy would question her everyday, but she still could bring herself to tell him over the phone even with it being a scare. _

_When the release day came she was relieved that it was finally out there. She felt bad about how she acted, but all she could say was she was out of her head. Darius was mad, but she didn't really care how he felt. Milo was the one she hated that got caught in the cross fire. She wanted to make it up to him by offering him an opening act gig for her tour whether he won or not. _

_After thanking everyone for all their help putting together her album, she was ready to go home and get some rest. She was still a little drained from lack of sleep. She was a little shocked to find Megan, the girl that helped her hide from the cameras that day, standing beside her car. "Megan, hi."_

"_Jude, how are you?"_

"_Good. Did you get the gift basket I sent?"_

"_I did. Thanks for the mention in the liner notes."_

"_No problem. You really helped me out that day. So, did you listen to the album?"_

"_Jude it was horrible."_

_Jude was taken back by her bluntness. She wasn't sure how to take it. When Megan wanted to explain, Jude just blew her off. She just brushed it off as a fan not happy with a new direction. She had plenty of other fans that she knew would love the album. _

_Curled up with Tommy's leather jacket, Jude slept better than she had in a long time. It wasn't as good of sleep as she would have had if she was in his arms, but it was restful. She almost felt like a brand new person after she woke up. She crawled out of bed hearing her cell ring from the living room. "Sadie, what's up?"_

"_Darius got the first numbers from your album."_

"_What are they like?"_

"_I'm so sorry, Jude."_

"_It's okay. The tour will help sales."_

"_Darius is cutting his losses, Jude. He canceled your tour."_

"_Oh."_

_After her phone call she felt like she'd been kicked in the gut. It was hard to catch her breath. She noticed several missed calls from Tommy, but she couldn't bring herself to call him. She was too furious with Darius._

_The next day, she went into Darius' office to tell him exactly how she felt. "You demand me to come home to finish the album, when Tommy needs me. Then you give me no promotion. Now you cancel my tour. Why are you doing this to me? I put everything into that album."_

"_You put too much into it. It's over produced."_

"_What kind of lesson are you trying to teach me now?"_

"_No lesson; its goodbye."_

"_What are you talking about?" It was hard for her to breathe again._

"_Your contract was for three albums, you delivered three albums. You have no more obligations to G Major or me as your manager."_

"_D, come on. I need to tour. You'll see; it'll help the album. I'll perform at the finale."_

"_Karma has the gig this year."_

_Jude didn't know what to do. She had given G Major everything she had since she was fifteen years old. How could Darius just cut her loose like that? She was so lost. She needed Tommy more than ever, but she still didn't want to bother him. She knew what dealing with his mother was doing to him. Every time he would call she would just ignore it._

_Hanging out with the guys at Spied's loft watching the Instant Star finale, Jude came up with the perfect idea. They would put on a show for the cameras; recreate the album for her fans. She knew that would boost her album sales. Putting together the concert, she realized what she done. In her fear of being pregnant without Tommy there, she single handedly ruined her album._

She couldn't believe she still had it, but it was a reminder of what could happen when you loose focus on the music. That one failed album was her biggest life lesson in the business. She understood what it was like to succeed and to fail. It made her a better artist and a better person. She hoped it would help her with other things in her future.

***

After Tommy's meeting with Milo, he had a few minutes before his session with Madison. He looked around his office. He needed to get some boxes to start packing up some of his stuff. This had been his home away from home for so long, and leaving was going to be strange for awhile. But he knew he would get used to it. He would have plenty of other things to keep him busy. He spotted Jude's 'My Turn' sitting on the shelf. He thought back to when it came out, and when he finally came home from New Brunswick.

_Tommy was happy to finally be home. He'd been at his mother's for too long. After placing her in a hospital, he didn't see any reason to stay. He wanted to get home to Jude. He'd missed her too much, and needed to know what was really going on. He'd bought her album the day it came out, and it wasn't what he'd worked on. Every track was over produced. All Jude would say over the phone was she had made a mistake and didn't want to talk about it._

_A smile spread over his face when he walked into their bedroom. He could see Jude sleeping. When he got closer it looked like she was crying in her sleep. Immediately he crawled onto the bed and took her into his arms. "Shh, Baby, I'm here." He soothed._

"_Tommy?"_

"_Yeah, it's me."_

"_I really screwed up, Tommy. I'm so sorry."_

"_It's okay. Whatever it is, it'll be okay. I promise." He just held her while she cried. He wished he knew why she was so upset. What had he missed?_

"_You're home?" She said in a confused tone._

"_I'm home." He nodded._

"_Did Tristan get home, or is Selena taking care of your mom?"_

"_I had to put mom in a home."_

"_What happened?"_

"_I woke up to a fire in the kitchen yesterday morning."_

"_Oh god, is she okay?"_

"_Just a few burns. The kitchen has a little bit smoke damage, but that is it. You want to tell me what happened here?"_

"_The album sucks."_

"_Why? Why was it so over produced, and why did Darius put it out anyway?"_

_He wanted her to look him in the eye, but she just stared at the bed. "The last week of production I freaked out. I was waking up sick every morning; I was exhausted, and late. I didn't want to tell anyone because I didn't know anything for sure. But it all got into my head. Every time I would listen to a song it seemed like something was missing. Darius wanted me to turn in the hard drive, but I ended up taking it. I spent a night in Jamie's basement before I was forced to stop." Tommy wasn't sure what she was telling him, so he just listened. "Darius released it because he was pissed at me. So I was dropped the day after it hit stores."_

"_He should have postponed the album until I could get home. This is his fault. Maybe I could talk to him."_

"_It won't work. You know how he is."_

"_So, what about…"_

_She shook her head. "It was a false alarm. I mean it's a good thing. We aren't ready for that, but now I've ruined everything, and I don't know how to fix it."_

"_We'll fix it together." He hugged her to his chest as she started crying again. He wondered how long she'd been crying herself to sleep over this._

_The next day, he went back to work. His was highly pissed at Darius, and Darius just acted like business as usual. He had him producing Spied and Karma's theme song for their reality show. Tommy felt humiliated. "Why are you doing this?"_

"_This is going to be hot!"_

"_I'm not talking about the song. I mean Jude's album. Why did you put that out?"_

"_Jude's album is ancient history. And so is she. I had to cut your girl loose."_

"_I know I came home to her crying in her sleep. D, you should have waited until I got home. You know how she gets. You had her so stressed out she didn't know what way was up." He stormed away. He couldn't believe he was fooled into thinking Darius actually cared about his artists._

_The day only got worse when he had to go into the studio with Spied and Karma. The song was horrible and the lights for the cameras were adding to his headache. He wanted to crawl in a hole, or better yet in his bed curled up with Jude. If it wasn't for his stupid contract, he would quit and spend everyday home with her. This was not what he anticipated coming home to. _

_Walking into their apartment he kicked his shoes off and hung his jacket by the door. "Jude?"_

"_In here." She called from the kitchen._

_He found her with some strange girl. "Hey." He said kissing her._

"_Hey. Tommy, this is Megan. She was the one that helped me that day of the gala."_

"_Oh, hey." He said going to the fridge to grab some juice. He needed more aspirin. "What did you do today?"_

"_Just trying to figure out how to save my album. You?"_

"_Producing a TV theme song." He said leaning against the counter. He was getting a strange vibe from Megan._

"_Well, I guess I should go." Megan said._

_Tommy stayed in the kitchen while Jude walked her to the door. He was hungry, but of course there was nothing. Jude probably ordered in every night while he was gone._

"_So rough day?" She said walking up to him. _

"_You have no idea. So, I guess we have nothing to eat."_

_Yeah, I meant to go to the store today, but Megan came over. What did you mean about producing a TV theme song?"_

"_D has me producing Spied and Karma's theme song. And it's like a joke. I mean I've worked with Karma, and I have worked with Vin, but them together; I can not handle. D acts like nothing happened. Like he didn't just pull a fucking power trip with your album." _

_He noticed how sad Jude's eyes were. "Hey what's going through your mind?"_

"_Nothing for you to worry about. Do you want me to order pizza?"_

"_Whatever you want. I'm going to take a shower." _

_He stood under the water and just let it run over him. Everything that happened in New Brunswick was still running though his mind. Coming home to a cheesy TV theme song, made him wonder if everything his mother ever said to him was true. He worked for years to be the best, but what if he was just a washed up ex-pop star? _

_Then his thoughts went a whole new direction. What would he have done if Jude had been pregnant? Did they even have the right kind of life to bring a child into? They weren't even married yet. Could he be a good father? He never knew his own father. _

_That night he couldn't sleep. He just stared into darkness until he heard Jude whimpering beside him. "Jude?" She didn't answer. "Hey, wake up, babe." He shook her slightly._

"_Oh god." She curled into him sobbing_

"_Jude, what's wrong?" But before she could answer she went running to the bathroom. He gave her a minute before following her. "Have you gotten your period yet?" Jude wouldn't look at him; she just shook her head. "How many home tests did you take?"_

"_Just one."_

_Fear shot through him. "Maybe you should see a doctor."_

_The next day all he could think about was what was going on at the doctor. He tried to go with her, but Darius blew his phone up until he came to work. He threw his hood over his head and pretended to pay attention. He was there, and that was all Darius was going to get from him. He didn't think about what he was doing to anybody else. He almost understood how Jude lost it. When Spied called him out, he completely blew up. Maybe subconsciously he was trying to get Darius to fire him. _

"_What the hell do you think you are doing throwing guitars through windows?" Darius demanded after calling him to his office._

"_He was playing off tune." He spat back. He was in no mood to answer to him. "If you're done I need to get home to Jude." _

"_T, I pay you big money to produce; you're still on clock."_

"_Well, I'm taking myself off the clock. Darius sometimes there are things more important than this damn place."_

"_I gave you plenty of time off. You are under contract; you leave when I tell you to leave."_

"_You know all you had to do was postpone the release date of Jude's album. It would have been what it was supposed to be."_

"_Tom, that's done. Jude is no longer part of G Major, but you are!"_

"_I have better things to do." Tommy yelled. He knew Jude should be getting home from the doctor soon._

_The door was unlocked and he pushed it open. "Jude, are you here?"_

"_Hey." She said from the couch._

"_Hey. How did your appointment go?"_

"_Don't worry. I'm not pregnant. The doctor said it was a mixture of stress and not taking my pills correctly." She seemed so sad._

"_Were you hoping…"_

"_No, I mean, I don't think so. I guess I was hoping that I didn't throw everything away for nothing. Spied came by after I got home."_

"_I guess he told you."_

"_Yeah, Tommy what were you thinking?"_

"_I was worried about you, and I just really didn't want to be there. Jude, what if I am not cut out for this. What if I am just a wash out that got lucky on your second album?"_

"_Tommy, I had a bad album. I'm not the first artist to fail. Now that we know there is no baby, we can focus on what we have to do."_

"_I don't deserve you."_

"_Nope, but your stuck with me." _

He walked across the office and picked the CD up. He wished things had been different back then, but he knew things happened for a reason. Jude had been meant for great things, and G Major in a way always held her back. If 'My Turn' hadn't failed, she may have resigned with Darius.

"Tommy, there's someone here to see you." Sadie said peeking in the door.

"Who is it?"

"Anthony. Should I tell him you're busy?"

"No, send him in." He knew this was coming. He hadn't heard back from his private investigator, so he might as well talk to the source. "Anthony." He said when he walked in.

"Tom, nice place here."

"What can I do for you? I am kind of on a schedule."

"I was hoping to get to know my son."

**There you go my lovelies!! Don't kill me. I wanted to thank everyone for your reviews. It was nice to see all the support. I love writing this for all of you. I know some of you have your theories of what is going on. We'll see if they are right. Each chapter we are getting closer and closer. Keep telling me your thoughts, I love reading them.**


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Jude was rushing to her last promotional interview. The last month had flown by and her album was set to be released the next day. Almost everything had been sent home to Toronto from her house. All she had left was the essentials and a few pieces of furniture. She couldn't wait until she was back home surrounded by friends and family.

"So the word around is that you are leaving the business." The interviewer said to her.

"I will never leave my music behind. I am just taking a well deserved break. I have been working since I was fifteen. I want to do normal things for a while."

When she got home she looked around at the almost empty house. "I can't believe I'm finally going home." She said to out loud to herself. She thought back to how life was just before she moved.

_She had so much free time on her hands that she wasn't sure what to do. Tommy got up every morning to go to work and she would hang around the apartment. They hadn't set another date for the wedding because so much had changed. They'd decided to wait until she figured out what her next career move was. She was so used to going to G Major every day. _

"_Hey, remember Rock N Roll Honeymoon starts today. Are you going to be there?" Tommy asked before he left for work._

"_Yep, I am hanging with Spied and Karma this morning then I will be there."_

"_Good. I will see you then."_

_The morning with Spied and Karma was spent running around town looking at all the billboards put up for the show. Jude was glad to be there because she knew Spied needed the support. It was funny to her that Spied was so unaffected by fame, and Karma seemed to consume it. _

_When they got to G Major, she went looking for something in Tommy's office. "Hey, you." He said from the door._

"_Hey. I was just looking for something."_

"_What?"_

_She just smiled slyly. "Actually I was pretending so I would have an excuse to come in here."_

"_I like the way you think." He said pulling her to him by her hips._

_Just before their lips could touch Darius walked in. "Jude, what are you doing here?"_

"_Um…"_

"_She's here for Spied." _

"_Well, stay in the lobby."_

"_What? Just because I am no longer an artist here; I'm banned?" She said to Tommy when Darius was gone."_

"_D's an ass, remember?"_

"_Ugh. Let's go."_

_Jude was still laughing when they got home. Karma had worn her wedding dress to premier the show, and then the show didn't exactly show her in the best light. She probably found it funnier than it actually was, but the laughing really was a good stress reliever._

"_Jude, it's not that funny."_

"_Tommy, come on. She was wearing her wedding dress. But I do feel bad for her. I would hate for a camera to catch my every bad moment and air it for the world to see."_

"_You don't have bad moments." He said smirking._

"_Hello, Mr. Suck up. What do you want?"_

"_We have to go to Darius' poker night tomorrow. Your dress is out in the car."_

"_Well, if we have smooze tomorrow night then I should have you all to myself tonight." She said running her hands down his chest._

"_Sounds like a compromise I can deal with."_

_Jude couldn't quit smiling as she rested her head on Tommy's chest. Even though she was completely lost on what to do with her career, when she was with him, it didn't matter. He knew exactly how to chase her worries away. She knew she would be completely happy right there for the rest of her life. She could still write music; she didn't need a record contract for that._

"_What are you thinking about?" Tommy asked running his fingers through her hair._

"_How happy I am here with you. I missed you like crazy when you were gone, and now you're right here beside me every night. I can feel the warmth from your skin. I can kiss you when I want to." She leaned up and kissed his lips lightly. She continued a trail of kisses down his chest. She loved feeling him shutter under her touch. _

_She couldn't help but to giggle when his fingers threaded through her hair. She knew he liked to think he was in control even when she was. Slowing her pace, she let her tongue dip in and trace the contour of his stomach muscles. Reaching her desired destination, she glanced up to see him watching her intently. She opened her mouth, her tongue licking up the underside of his length. She found pure satisfaction in hearing him groan. She leaned into him tracing his tip before relaxing her throat and taking him deeper than she ever had. _

_His fingers tightened in her hair as she began to move faster. She was always amazed at how his sounds heightened her arousal. She could feel the moisture pooling between her thighs. "Oh god." He groaned and she knew he was close. "Jude, I need…." His voice trailing off as she raised up._

"_What do you need?" She said stroking him._

_He pulled her up and flipped them over and entered her swiftly. She wrapped her legs around him pulling him in deeper. When their lips met again her fingers clenched into his hair holding him to her._

_The next night the last thing she really wanted to do was go to a G Major event, but Tommy had to go. She definitely didn't want to sit at home while he was out. She did that enough during the day. It was nice to get dressed up and show up at a formal event on the arm of Toronto's hottest producer. _

_It was different than any other event they had ever been to. Jude wasn't playing the part of 'Jude Harrison' she was playing the dutiful fiancée. It was interesting not being the center of attention. She was able to sit back and watch how people interacted. She saw something weird transpire between Sadie and Darius. Kwest looked hopeless trying to get Sadie's attention away from the poker game. Spied looked excited talking to a movie producer. Karma looked terrified on stage during her performance. She was sure that had a lot to do with the crowd's reaction to her. She felt a hint of sadness seeing how proud Tommy was of his artist._

"_Are you about ready to go?" Tommy asked leaning against the bar next to her._

"_Yeah, I'll go get our coats." _

_She was looking for their coats when Spied came in. "What's up?"_

"_I'm just getting our coats. Quincy and I are going home."_

"_Karma said you wanted to see me."_

"_No." She said slowly before Karma came in with a camera._

"_I can't believe it." She said dramatically._

_Steam was still rolling off her when they stepped into their apartment. "How dare she?! I've been giving that fucking bitch the benefit of the doubt, and she tries to not only ruin her marriage, but mess us up, too. Tommy…"_

"_Jude, I know."_

"_Tommy, you're her producer, and she would be nowhere with out you. What was she thinking?"_

"_My guess is she was trying to discredit Vin to get the public back on her side. I just really wish she hadn't pulled us into this."_

"_I say we go to bed, and try to forget the day ever happened."_

"_Good idea." Tommy said wrapping his arm around her shoulder._

"_So, have you talked to Kwest lately?" Jude asked as she climbed in bed and Tommy was still brushing his teeth._

"_Not really; why?"_

"_I noticed that Sadie wasn't giving him the time of day tonight. I was wondering if they were having problems."_

"_I'm sure Sadie was just trying to focus on beating D at poker."_

"_Yeah you're right. So, how long are you going to go with this not shaving?" She giggled as he climbed into bed._

"_Are you complaining?"_

"_No, never." She said before his lips were firmly on hers._

_The next morning after Tommy was gone to work, Spied showed up at her door. "I'm sorry about the Karma drama. I hope it didn't cause problems with you and Squinty. But I have no where else to go."_

"_Come on in. You can have the guest room. Tommy will be okay with it."_

Now she was moving back. She missed all her friends like crazy. She'd seen them a few times since she moved, but she couldn't wait to be able to see them any time she wanted to.

During the time she lived in London, she'd been so busy that she never took the time to walk around and enjoy her surroundings. She had only a few days left, so she decided to take the tourist tour so she would actually be able to tell people she saw the city of London.

Tommy couldn't believe it was his last day at G Major. The last month had gone by so fast. He'd spent most the month with his dad and brother really getting to know his family. After his dad showed up that one day, he called his PI and everything checked out. Anthony really was his father. When Tristan got moved to Toronto, they spent night after night getting to know him.

He'd told Darius not to make a big deal out of his last day, but of course as soon as he walked through the doors everyone was cheering for him. They wished him the best for the future.

"I can't believe I'm not going to see you around here anymore." Sadie said.

"You'll still see me all the time."

"I know but it won't be the same."

"So how are you and Kwest?"

"Good. This time I'm not overwhelming myself with him. It was just after we hit that two year mark, I freaked out. There were so many factors that went into our break up last time."

"I'm glad that you two found your way back together."

"Soon we all are going to be happy aren't we?"

Tommy couldn't help but laugh watching all the screens around the place. Darius had compiled all kinds of footage from Tommy's career with him. One really caught his eye sending his thoughts back to when the commercial was made.

_Tommy was always used to a fairly empty apartment, but since Spied moved in the apartment was full every time he got home from work. He had to keep work and home completely separate since he was working with Karma everyday. _

"_What are you guys doing this time?" Tommy sighed walking in and hanging up his jacket. _

"_We are trying to cheer those two up." Wally said filling a kiddy swimming pool with what Tommy thought was jell-o._

"_O Kay. Hey, babe, what's wrong?" He said kissing the top of his head. He noticed out of the corner of his eye Megan was giving him evil looks._

"_Just trying to figure out the best way to make money to remix the album."_

"_You saw the charts?" He knew 'My Turn' had fallen completely fallen off the Top 100._

"_Yeah. Sadie brought all these offers over from my file at G Major."_

"_I'm out of here, Jude. I will see you later." Megan got up and left._

"_What's her deal?"_

"_She thinks I am selling out if I do something like this."_

"_We all do it in one way or another. Just don't do a taco commercial." He laughed._

"_Dude, she's weird." Spied said in a sing song voice._

_He could tell Jude was frustrated. "Okay. Wally, do not pour anything else in there. No wrestling match today. Can't you use the rehearsal space for that?"_

"_Sure dude." Kyle and Wally started cleaning up._

"_I will just go with them." Spied said._

_Once they were alone, Tommy pulled her to him. "You do what you have to do. It's going to take a pretty penny." They'd been talking about remixing for weeks now._

"_I know but what if my fans…"_

"_Jude, don't listen to Megan. She saved you from the press that one time, but that doesn't mean she knows what is best for your career. Only you can make those choices."_

"_Why is everyone so down on Megan?"_

"_She always gives me looks like she wants me dead."_

"_Tommy, stop. I haven't had a female friend in a while. I can't hang out with the guess all the time."_

"_I'm just kidding. I'm glad you have a friend."_

"_Don't worry; she won't be in the wedding."_

"_Speaking of; we need to get that back on track."_

"_Let's get the album remixed then set a date."_

"_What ever you want, babe."_

"_I think I am going to have Sadie set up a meeting with these people for a Japanese shampoo commercial. Then we'll just have to figure out the mechanics."_

_Some days Tommy hated his job. He was a producer, but sometimes he felt like baby sitter. Darius had him accompanying Karma to an interview. He should have figured drama would breakout. Spied was there for the same interview. Though he was supportive of Spied, he was thinking like Karma's producer and insisted she got the spot. But when they started arguing over something he wasn't sure about, he was done. His time would be more valuable in the studio working with Milo._

"_Oh, thank god you're here." Jude said rushing in interrupting his session with Milo._

"_What's going on?"_

"_I need you."_

_She'd begged him the night before to be in the commercial with her. "Nope. I told you last night."_

"_Please. I really need you to do this, or I'm out of the commercial."_

"_Why what happened?" He really started to worry._

"_Megan called freaking out saying her ex was after her, so I left the commercial to be there for her. But it was just a psycho ploy to get away from what I was doing. Now Sadie says since I walked out, they're going with someone else. But I know if I show up with you, I will still have the job."_

_He was afraid something like this would happen with Megan. "You are going to owe me big time, Harrison."_

"_For better for worse, Quincy." She quipped._

_The commercial wasn't as bad as he thought it would be. He actually had fun. The more important part was Jude seemed to have fun. He knew it was because she was finally working towards the next step in her career. In the back of his mind, he couldn't help but worry about the deal with Megan. He didn't want some psycho fan to hurt Jude._

"_I'll bring home dinner." He said dropping her off at their apartment._

"_Thanks for the lift." _

"_You owe me for so much more." He said smirking._

"_Well, if you remember dessert, you might just lucky tonight."_

"_What about Spied?"_

"_Producers are making him move back in with Karma. He sent a text earlier."_

_When he got home form work, Jude was curled up on the couch. "Hey, what's wrong?" _

_Jude told him all about how Megan was waiting on her after he dropped her off. How she went on about how she knew what was best for her, and that she was pathetic for staying with a guy who abandoned her and let her ruin her career._

_The last part stung because he'd been blaming himself for the failed album. He should have put Jude first. "Jude, if I had known…"_

"_Tommy, don't. It is not your fault. You had to take care of your family."_

_For a few days, they checked out side before walking out; just making sure Megan wasn't lurking around. After they got to see the final cut of the commercial and received their checks, they set their plan into motion to make Darius an offer he couldn't refuse._

He still couldn't help but smile watching the commercial.

"So, T, this is it." Darius said patting him on the shoulder.

"Yep. D it has been a rocky roller coaster, but thanks for everything."

"You will always be part of the G Major and Mills family. What time is your flight?"

"It's at five. My bags are already packed and ready to go. Tristan is dropping me off, and he and my dad are going to finish all the moving while I'm gone."

The rest of the party was nice. He got a chance to really talk to all his artists and the people he worked with. He was going to miss the place, but he was even more excited about the direction his life was going.

**Hello lovely readers. Yes the moment you all have been waiting for is so soon. I am excited and I hope everyone likes the outcome. I am going to try to get the next chapter done this week. Keep the reviews coming. I still love reading them.**


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Jude was exhausted after her tour of the city. She stopped at a little bistro to pick up dinner and headed back to her house. Curling up on her couch, she turned the TV on and started flipping through channels. She found one of her favorite movies, and she settled in for the night.

She wasn't used to not having something to do. Even after the album went to mastering, she still had plenty to keep her busy. She knew she needed to enjoy her free time while she had it. It made her smile thinking about what was going to take her time up soon. She fell asleep with that smile still on her face.

'Good morning, London. Make sure you all hit the record stores today for Jude Harrison's latest release. She's saying goodbye to her London fans tonight at The Roxy. Here she is with her first huge London hit 2AM.'

Jude stretched waking up to her own voice coming from her radio. Her mind drifted back to when she wrote the song.

_They had their pitch ready. All that was left was getting a meeting with Darius. Jude was actually really excited about the remix. She wanted her fans to hear the album the right way. They were planning on stripping the tracks down to their basics. Tommy would be right beside her through every song._

"_Nervous?" Tommy said at the breakfast table._

"_No, there is no way D can pass on this. Our plan is brilliant."_

_As usual her instincts were completely off. Darius listened to what they had to say. He even seemed impressed with their presentation, but still didn't go for it. He told them that remixing wouldn't be moving forward._

"_We'll figure something out." Tommy said as they walked into his office._

"_Why is he so…?"_

"_T, mandatory staff meeting NOW!" Darius' booming voice came from the lobby._

"_Sorry…"_

"_Go, I'll see you at home. Love you."_

"_Love you, too."_

_Jude needed Darius to see that this was a good idea. She needed to work, and she felt that rereleasing the album would help her credibility. Her music was one of the most important things to her. It was what brought her together with Tommy. It was a way she expressed to deepest thoughts. She was a musician; she didn't have a fall back plan. And there was no way she was going to be a house wife._

_Tommy seemed even more agitated than usual when he got home. "So how was the rest of your day?" She asked over dinner._

"_D has planned a mandatory spa trip. He feels that we all need bonding time."_

"_When?"_

"_Over the weekend, but I'm not going. I'd rather work on the bikes with you all weekend. I work everyday with those people. Why do I need to bond with them?"_

_Though Jude hated the idea of him being gone for the weekend, she thought that he could convince Darius that the remix idea was good while he was relaxed. She had to wait for the right time to convince Tommy to go. She almost envied him for still being part of G Major. It was funny how she had wanted away from G Major so bad, and now she wished she was back there. _

_They were at her dad's house working on their bikes, and she knew she didn't have much time before the car left from G Major. "So, Quincy, I was thinking."_

"_What were you thinking about, Harrison?" He said sitting up from his bike._

"_Will you really do anything for me?"_

"_Of course, you know that."_

"_Great. Talk to Darius about the album remix when he is so chill and happy that he is open to any suggestion."_

"_You want me to go to the spa."_

"_Please, Tommy." She knew exactly how to get him and pouted at him._

"_And what are you going to do while I'm gone?"_

"_I'll just hang out here and work on the bike. We can spend one night a part. I'll make it up to you."_

_He rolled his eyes at her. "You had me at the pout. Come on we have to hurry. I need to go home and pack a bag."_

"_Already done." She smiled slyly._

_He just grabbed her by the hips and pulled her to him. "I'll miss you every second. But I will convince D this is a good idea." He met her lips in a gentle kiss._

"_Let's go." She said pulling him towards the car._

_She completely lost herself in working on her bike. She couldn't wait for both bikes to be ready so they could take a ride together. She could imagine them riding off into the sunset after their wedding with cans and streamers flowing behind them. She was so in her own world that it scared her to turn around and see Megan standing there._

"_Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." Megan said after Jude dropped the tool box._

"_Oh, like sneaking into someone's basement behind their back isn't scary. What are you doing here? How did you find me?"_

"_I wanted to talk to you. I'm worried about you. First you sell out and do that commercial. And you insist on this remix idea when you should be working on new music. I saw how you were when your album tanked. I was there for you. Where was Tommy? Oh yeah he abandoned you."_

"_Tommy and I are none of your business, and if I remember correctly I told you we were not friends anymore." _

"_Jude, I'm trying to protect you. I don't see your precious Tommy around to take care of you."_

"_Leave before I call the cops."_

"_Fine."_

_Jude wished she'd listened to everybody about Megan. It was just another example of how her instincts were off. She'd just really wanted a female friend. She knew Megan was wrong though. It wasn't Tommy's fault that he was out of town. He had an obligation to his family. If it wasn't for Darius then she and Tommy would have finished the album together._

_She just pushed it out of her mind and went back to working on her bike. Tommy would be so proud if she was able to get at least one of the bikes running. "That's what I'm talking about." She said out loud when it started. Next thing she knew everything went black._

_When she woke up her vision was fuzzy. She saw Megan across the room. "What are you doing?" Her voice was still very groggy. _

"_You're awake. Here; drink up. We don't want you getting dehydrated." She said handing her a glass of water._

"_What are you doing?" _

"_Only saving your career. This is the best way to get you to focus on your music. I'm going to help you write your best song ever."_

_Jude tried to move her leg and found that she was chained to a post. "This is crazy even for a crazy person; which you clearly are."_

"_You know I have to hand it to you. It took some work finding you. I watched your apartment, and when you didn't come home, I looked everywhere."_

"_You know Tommy is going to be looking for me."_

"_Nice try. Everybody from G Major is out of town. So, Tommy, your sister, or her boyfriend won't be looking for you. And since your dad is out of the country, this is the best place for us to work."_

"_Megan, I don't need to write a new song. Tommy and I are rereleasing the album. I make my career decisions with him." Jude wasn't sure what was really going on. Megan was standing over her with a hammer in her hand._

"_Jude, you have to trust me. I know what is best for you and your music. You've let that loser influence you for way too long. Now we need to get to work because if you don't have a song by the time they get home; lets just say I have a plan for them too."_

"_Okay, let's write a song together." She didn't want anyone else to get hurt._

"_Great. I have more equipment in my car. I'll be right back."_

_Jude's mind kept going back to when Hunter held her hostage. At least then she wasn't chained up. She would have never dreamed that Megan was capable of this. All she could do was cooperate with her, and hope Tommy would come find her when they returned from the spa. _

_It was hard to concentrate on writing a song when a psychopath was standing over you with a staple gun as a weapon. She was having trouble emotionally connecting with the music that she was playing. She wasn't used to writing under pressure. She thought about being home with Tommy. He was everything to her. She could honestly loose everything as long as she had him. _

"_Wow, wow." Megan said as they listened to the final play back. "We so have to make that the first single from the album."_

"_What? I thought you said you would let me go after one song."_

"_No, you see that was your independence song. Now you can write with out Tommy. We can just stay down her and make the album of the century."_

_Jude was freaking out. What if Sadie and Kwest didn't come by the house before going home when they got back from the spa? She knew Tommy would go straight home and figure she was at the rehearsal space. _

_Spotting her dad's ship in a bottle gave her an idea. She convinced Megan to go borrow a certain instrument from Jamie, and she wrote him a note. To Megan it would seem like a regular note, but she hoped Jamie would understand the hidden message. Megan tied her up while she was gone. Jude prayed her plan would work._

_When Megan got back Jude's heart dropped. Jamie hadn't figured it out because she had the instrument she'd asked for. She felt like she was never getting out of that basement. She just wanted Tommy. As Megan was untying her they heard the front door open and close. But before she could yell, Megan was covering her mouth. "Shut up! Just shut up, Jude."_

"_Jude, are you here?" Sadie called out. There was silence for a minute. "Tommy, she's not here. Try her rehearsal space… Okay, bye."_

_Jude was terrified that Megan was going to hurt Sadie. Why was Sadie even there? She nearly screamed when Jamie came down to the basement. "Oh my god, Jude." He rushed to her and untied her._

_She stood watching the police car drive off with Megan. It was finally over. There were reporters everywhere and all she wanted to do was go home. Tommy's car pulled up behind all the news crews. She just crumbled into his arms when he got to her. "I'm here." He kept repeating as he walked her back inside._

She stayed curled up in bed long after the song faded away. She couldn't believe how time had flown by. She hated getting up, but she knew she had to finish putting everything together.

***

"Would you like anything, Sir? It's going to be a long flight." The flight attendant asked.

"No thank you. Maybe later." Tommy was ready to sit back and relax. He could hardly believe he was no longer an employee at G Major. He was excited to get out of Toronto for a little while. It had been a long day, and he could feel himself drifting off to sleep. His mind drifted off to what things were like just before Jude left for London.

_When he got home from the spa, he was excited to tell Jude Darius agreed to the remix. The spa trip had been very interesting. Watching Kwest and Sadie break up was very surreal. They'd been together the same amount of time he and Jude had been together. He just always figured one day he and Kwest would be like brothers because of the Harrison sisters. He just wanted to hold his girl in his arms and never let go. _

_When she wasn't home, he called Sadie to see if she was at the house. "Hello?"_

"_Hey, Sades, Jude isn't at home. Is she at the house?"_

"_I'm just unlocking the door. Hold on. Jude, are you here? Tommy, she's not here. Try her rehearsal space."_

"_Thanks. If you hear from her before I do, let her know I am at home."_

"_Okay, bye." _

_Tommy hung up the phone and sighed. He hoped she was at the space because he missed her like crazy. He unpacked and showered before trying her cell one more time. He was heading out the door when Sadie called to tell him everything. His heart nearly stopped thinking of her being in danger. When he got to the Harrison house, there were reporters and news crews everywhere. He rushed to her, and she crumbled into his arms. "I'm here." He said and led her inside. _

_She didn't say anything and just clung to him. He didn't want to push her to talk, so he just curled up with her in her old room and let her cry herself to sleep._

_When he woke up the next morning, she was gone. He went down to find Sadie making coffee. "Where's Jude?" He asked pulling down a cup for himself._

"_She left about an hour ago before all the reporters started showing up. She said she was going to the rehearsal space. Did she get any sleep?'_

"_Yeah she finally cried herself out. I can't believe I left her. I shouldn't have gone to the spa."_

"_Look on the bright side. You got Darius to agree to the remix."_

"_Yeah that's true. So how are you doing?" Tommy wanted to make sure Sadie was okay from the break up._

"_I'm okay. I think it was just time. My feelings have changed and I can't just keep dragging it out."_

"_I get it." He said before putting his cup in the sink. "I'm going to go find Jude. I still need to tell her Darius agreed."_

"_Okay."_

_He grabbed one of the papers before heading over to the rehearsal space. Her face was on the cover of every paper. He hated this was the type of publicity she was getting though he knew Darius would be eating it up. He'd already sent Big Lou over the night before to keep an eye on her. _

_He found her playing the guitar and singing a beautiful song he figured she'd written in the basement. He just stood and watched her for a few seconds. She looked sad and happy at the same time. He couldn't wait to hear her inspiration._

"_Hey." She said looking up._

"_Hey. You were gone when I got up." He said and Big Lou left them alone._

"_I had to get out of that house. And I didn't want to go home with out you."_

"_I understand." He nodded._

"_So, how was the spa? Did you talk to Darius?"_

"_He'll take your money and let us remix the album."_

"_That's great." She said nodding._

"_He doesn't think anybody would be interested in it, but uh…" He said holding up the paper._

"_Thanks to some crazed fan, I'm on the cover of every paper from coast to coast."_

_All Tommy could think about was how close he came to loosing her. He kneeled in front of her. "When Sadie called I was so scared."_

"_I was too. Tommy, all I could think about was you."_

_Tommy just moved her hair out of her face before meeting her in a deep desperate kiss. He was so relieved to have her in his arms. He never wanted to pull away, but soon they both needed air. "Why don't we go home?"_

"_I like that idea."_

_The next couple of weeks were crazy. The media camped out everywhere they thought they could find her. Luckily, they hadn't found where they lived yet. Every night she would seem to get completely lost in thought. He knew she was still dealing with her time in the basement. He wanted her to take her time getting back to the remix. So, for a week she just laid low, but when she was ready their studio time was booked to work on the album. _

_He loved being in the studio with her. It was one of the things that made him fall in love with her. Her songs were so good at their core. They could tell Darius was excited about all the press surrounding her, but Jude said no new contract. _

_One thing that surprised Tommy was Jude wanted to put 2AM on the album. "You don't have to do this you know." He said when it came time to record it._

"_I want to. It's about you, and it's special."_

_He was amazed when she sang it. It was really the most beautiful song he'd ever heard. He could feel the emotions coming from her. He felt so lucky that he got to spend the rest of his life with her._

When his plane landed he was happy to finally be out of the air. Airplane seats were not very comfortable. He was ready for a cup of coffee and a nice big bed. He gave the taxi driver the address to take him to. He sat watching the neighborhoods go by. The closer he got to his destination, the faster his heart would pound.

He paid the driver and slung his bag over his shoulder. Taking a deep breath; he smiled reading the sold sign in the yard. "She better have my coffee ready." He laughed before knocking.

"Coming." Her voice was still music to his ears. "You're here." She said grinning and pulling him into the house. "God, I've missed you."

"I've missed you too, Girl."

**Please Review!!!!**


	12. Chapter 11

**Before we get started let me just say, I was one that hated the finale. I could never see how someone could love a person for that long and then just leave them. So here is the big chapter that explains everything. Hope you like it.**

Chapter 11

She looked at the clock and knew he would be there soon. She put on a pot of coffee. He always liked coffee after a long flight. She'd gotten this routine down over the last couple of years. She couldn't wait until he got there. She thought about when she got the offer to move to London.

_She couldn't believe the media craze after being chained in her dad's basement. She felt like she couldn't go anywhere. The media had never picked up on the fact that she and Tommy lived together, so their apartment was the only place to hide at. She decided for the first week to stay in. It gave her a chance to start wedding plans again. She was also excited that Darius was going to let them remix the album. _

_When they got back into the studio, Jude loved being able to work with Tommy again. It made her remember how good they were together. She decided to put 2AM on the album because she wanted all her fans to feel the emotion she felt when she wrote it. All she could see was pure love in his eyes while she sang it._

"_This will definitely be your best album." Tommy said when they finished mixing._

"_Only thanks to you. It should have been this way the first time around." She still felt bad because of the chain of events that went down._

"_Don't beat yourself up. That's done and over, and here we are."_

"_You're right. We should go celebrate. We haven't been out in a long time." She just wanted to forget the media and be normal for once._

"_Okay. I will get us reservations."_

"_Good. First I have to swing by the rehearsal space. Can I meet you there?"_

"_Sure. Just remember to take Big Lou with you."_

"_Always." With the media following her she had to take Big Lou everywhere, but she didn't mind because she liked his company._

_When she got to the space an A&R rep was waiting to talk to her about signing with her label. The only catch was it was in London. She told her they'd been following her career for a while, and after the news broke about her being released from her contract they knew they had to get to her before someone else did. This was a big time label that would skyrocket her career._

_She was so excited but needed to talk to Tommy first. She was running late for dinner after her meeting. She felt like she was on top of the world. She couldn't quit smiling. "Sorry I'm so late." She said waking into the restaurant. _

"_It's okay."_

"_This afternoon has blown my mind. So, when I went by the space, there was a lady there waiting on me. Bermondsey records wants to sign me. Apparently I've been on their radar for awhile now. They want to fly my life to London and put everything into my music."_

"_Wow that's the big the big show. That's amazing."_

"_Terrifying actually. It's happening at warp speed and I feel like I'm loosing my grip."_

"_On what?"_

"_If I fly to London I leave everything normal that's ever kept me grounded."_

"_Look around. When they start closing restaurants for you, you've left normal eating your dust."_

"_If I move to London, what happens with us?" She didn't want to loose him and all the dreams they have together._

"_If you need an anchor, I've done the whole super star thing. I'll help you through the madness and be your normal."_

"_You'll leave everything behind and go with me? What about your job? What about your life?" _

"_Jude, if you haven't noticed you are my life. I go where you go."_

"_Then we're going to London. Now why is the restaurant empty?" She finally looked around and realized they were the only customers._

_Jude fell out on their bed when they got home. She still hadn't quit smiling. She had everything she ever wanted at her finger tips. It was all very exciting._

"_What a day." Tommy said from the bedroom door._

"_Yeah. I want to have a big show to say good bye to my fans." She had lists running through her head._

"_Okay, I'm sure Sadie could help you put that together. What do you want to do about getting married?" He asked sitting down beside her on the bed._

"_We could have a small ceremony before we leave. It shouldn't take long to get our closest friends together."_

"_Jude, what about your dad?"_

_She hadn't really thought of that. Her dad was still on his soul searching vacation. "Maybe we can come home and have the ceremony after he gets home."_

"_We can do what ever you want to do." _

_The next day she went to see Sadie. She told her everything. "Wow, Jude that's great! So you and Tommy are moving to London."_

_Jude noticed she was a little hesitant. "Sadie, what's wrong?"_

"_Jude, you're eighteen and you're moving across the ocean with your boyfriend." _

"_Tommy's my Fiancé, Sades. And at one time you were all about us getting married." Jude had a feeling she knew what Sadie was thinking. _

"_Yeah, but that was before…"_

"_Before your feelings for Kwest changed so you think the same thing is going to happen with Tom and me?"_

"_I'm sorry, Jude. I'm happy for you really."_

"_Good, I need you to help me put together my farewell show."_

"_Of course, but let me tell Darius about the new label."_

_The next week was a bit insane. Jude and Tommy were getting things ready to move and Tommy was still working with G Major. Darius had made a big announcement the Instant Star was going global with World Instant Star. Tommy came in completely freaked out one night._

"_Babe, what's wrong?" Jude asked from the closet where she was boxing up her clothes._

"_Kwest quit today."_

"_Why?"_

"_Apparently Sadie and D have something going on and Kwest finally picked up on it."_

"_Ew and I knew it."_

_They were keeping the apartment so everything didn't have to be packed. They were just taking what they needed. Nicola, the A&R rep, had sent Jude some ideas of where to live. She was so excited to show Tommy._

"_You picked our home with out me?" He asked. They were in her dad's garage. Both bikes were up and running and they were planning on taking them with them._

"_Nicola said it was the place to live. There's security and private concierge." He just looked at her. "Bjork lives there."_

"_Private concierge and Bjork. That doesn't sound like the normal life you wanted."_

"_You're judging me."_

"_No I'm confused. You've been talking about loosing your grip on normal then you want to live like a rock star. Emphasis on the star part."_

"_You think I'm being pretentious."_

"_Don't put words in my mouth."_

"_How many Tommy Q celebrity higinks stories have I had to sit through. Don't I deserve my own adventures? What part of that do you not understand?"_

"_I do understand that, Jude. But you say one thing and do the complete opposite." He yelled. "What I can't figure out is what you really want." Then he stormed out._

_She tried not to let it bother her. Her farewell concert was that night and she wanted to show her fans how much she loved them. But while during sound check all she could think about was their fight. "Spied am I wrong?"_

"_Don't ask me. My wife and I are being sued for our rock star life." _

"_Jamie?" she turned to look at her oldest friend._

"_I can't believe I am actually defending him, but Jude, he is just trying to protect you. It's what he has always done."_

"_I don't need some one telling me what to do."_

"_Chill, Dude. We have a concert to prepare for." Spied said tuning his guitar._

_When the show started Tommy wasn't there yet. Jude was worried he wouldn't show up. She continuously twisted her ring around her finger. She hated when they fought. When they took a break before her final song Tommy was waiting with a dozen roses. "Hey!"_

"_Hey."_

"_Sorry I freaked out earlier, but it got me to thinking."_

"_Look we can talk later. Right now you just need to know I am here, and we can live how ever you want to."_

"_It's more than that, Babe."_

"_We can work it out. Right now you need to go out there and tell everyone that your fiancé is going to be joining you on piano. And we can talk afterwards."_

_She kissed the side of his mouth and headed back to the stage._

"_So before I perform my last song, I have an announcement to make." She stood in front of the huge crowd that came to bid her farewell. It was overwhelming that this was really her last performance in her hometown. She looked over and saw Tommy standing at the side of the stage with roses. Her Tommy. Her heart and soul. She knew if he hadn't gone home when his mom got sick, they'd already be married. She twisted her engagement ring on her finger. Was their argument a sign that they needed time a part? Should she go to London alone and Tommy stay behind? She was only eighteen. Maybe she needed to have her own experiences. Maybe she needed to grow some before starting her life with him. She knew he was her future. "I was going to premiere the infamous 'basement song' you all have been dying to hear, but you have to wait for the album to hear it. It's a great song, and I love it, but it's just not where my head is right now." She glanced back at Tommy. "I'm going to do new song about a girl who is about to fly off and see the world. But in order to really spread her wings, she has to do it alone. So thank you for holding my hand, and thanks for letting me go." Somewhere in the middle of the song, Tommy had disappeared from the side stage._

_She walked back stage at the end of the show. "Sadie, where is he?" Tears were streaming down her face. The show was exciting, but the reality was so sad._

"_I don't know Jude. I'm not sure he's still here."_

_Jude walked to her dressing room with her head hung low. She knew right then she'd lost him. Almost three years down the drain. She was gonna have to pull herself together, since she'd broken her own heart._

_She opened the door and flicked the light on. She almost screamed, but caught herself realizing it was only Tommy sitting there in the dark. "Tommy, I thought you left." She was so shocked he was there, but also relieved._

"_Why?" Was his only response. His voice was weak and emotional._

"_I don't know."_

"_No, Jude. You know. Talk to me. I want to know what is going on in your head."_

"_I got scared Tommy. Our fight in dad's garage scared the shit out of me. Tommy all I have ever known was you. How am I supposed to know if I can do something by myself?"_

"_Jude, when I put that ring in your finger on your birthday, I meant for you to never have to do something on your own. I can't imagine my life without you. It's just not possible." _

"_Tommy you are my future. I know that, but I need to see if I can stand on my own two feet."_

"_Then what do we do?"_

"_Come to London with me. Help me get settled in, then come home. I know the distance will be hard, but we can do it."_

"_And what about getting married?"_

"_Over the last few weeks I've realized that as much as I want to get married; I want my career too."_

"_Jude, I'm not trying to stop you for having your career. What does me going to London with you have to do with anything."_

"_I can't ask you to give up your career. What about your contract with Darius? He's not just going to let you go."_

"_He will deal."_

"_Tommy, you know he won't." She said cupping his face._

"_I guess I can't change your mind?"_

"_I promise you that one day we will get married and we will have the life we've been talking about for months. Just not right now."_

"_I love you, Jude. And I will do what ever you want me to."_

"_I love you, too."_

She was setting out coffee mugs when she heard the knock. "Coming." She said rushing to the door. When she saw his face she couldn't help but grin. "You're here." She pulled him into the house and into a tight hug. "God, I've missed you."

"I've missed you, too, Girl."

No more words were shared before their mouths molded together. The reality that they no longer had to have a long distance relationship only added fire to the passion of the kiss. Their lives were finally coming together and the last few years were proof that no one could pull them apart.

Tommy backed her to the door as it closed. He couldn't believe she was right in front of him. He kissed down her neck and she jumped up to wrap her legs around his waist.

Jude loved the feel of his lips on her skin. It had been too long since she'd been in his arms. "Bedroom." She giggled when he nibbled on her ear. She sighed when her back hit the bed. She knew she had a good reason not the ship her bed home yet.

Tommy loved all the sounds she was making. It reminded him why he loved her so much. She was just so passionate. He kissed down her neck smiling as she shivered. "Are you using a new shower gel?" She smelled amazing.

"No." She giggled. "What are you doing smelling me?" She couldn't help but laugh at him.

Tommy got real serious and hovered over her. "Why do you always bust out laughing?" He was trying hard not to smile.

"Tommy, come on." She still couldn't hold in her giggles.

"We haven't seen each other in two months and all you can do is laugh. Great." He said all dramatically and fell back on his back.

She saw a smile form on his lips just before her threw his arm up to hide his face. "No, don't hide your face. I haven't seen it in two months." She smiled softly before his lips were on hers again.

This time there were no laughs and no interruptions. Jude's fingers gripped his hair when he inched her shirt up to kiss her stomach. His mouth still did amazing things to her. She leaned up to get rid of the shirt.

Tommy got rid of his own before meeting her lips again. He missed being able to kiss her when ever he wanted to. He moved down her chest. Her skin was so soft. His fingers worked quickly on her jeans and pulled them down her legs slowly kissing every inch of skin he could reach.

Jude pulled him back to her lips and unbuttoned his jeans. She used her feet to pull them down until he could kick them off. She felt like she couldn't breathe without his kisses. She needed him more than she could remember ever needing him in the past. When his thumb rubbed over her nipple her back arched and a moan escaped her mouth.

Her hands slipped around his shoulders as his teeth sunk into her rip lower lip, taking love bites. He let one hand trail down her body. He pulled her leg up around his hip. He kissed over to her ear. "I love you." He whispered before sinking deep inside her.

Jude finally felt complete again. Sure they'd seen each other over time, but knowing they would be apart again was always hovering over their heads. But not now. She dug her nails into his back as he drove in and out. She could feel her muscles tightening.

He loved how she felt. Her body moved with his so naturally. He collapsed on top of her loving the feeling of her fingers nails raking his scalp. "I love you too." She said breathlessly.

He rested his head on her stomach as her fingers continued to run through his hair. "Tonight's a big night." He said when his breathing returned to normal.

"Yep. Another farewell." They both fell asleep just the way they were.

When Tommy woke up, Jude was still asleep. He decided to let her be. She needed her rest for her show that night. He went to the kitchen to get coffee. He was so thankful her time in London was over. He let her go because he knew that they were meant for each other. He thought back to when she made the decision to move without him.

_He felt like everything was back on track. After calling to make reservations for dinner, he made a stop to thank Jamie for rescuing Jude from Megan. He could tell Jamie had moved on and was happy. That made him happy because it meant Jude could have both of them in her life at one time. That was all she ever wanted. _

_They'd closed down the restaurant for them to have dinner. It was funny to him because it had nothing to do with him. Jude's fame had skyrocketed over the last few weeks. She was running late, but he didn't worry. He knew she was safe with Big Lou. _

_His world was turned on its axis when she told him about London. But he didn't think twice about going with her. He'd had his superstar career. It was time for him to sit back and let her have hers. He was actually excited thinking about moving. _

_When they fought in the garage, he realized he was unconsciously wanting to hold her back. Though he wanted her to live her dreams, he was afraid they wouldn't include him anymore. His heart dropped when she made her little speech at her concert._

"_Here, make sure she gets these." He said handing the roses to Sadie. _

_He could tell she wanted to say something, but she just nodded and took them. He didn't know where he was going. Maybe he could find a near by bar to get trashed in. What was his life without Jude? Nothing. That's why he ended up staying in her dressing room until she came in._

_One thing he knew for sure about Jude, was when she made her mind up, there was no changing it. He knew she had a point about Darius. He wasn't just going to let him out of his contract. So they were going to live in two different countries for awhile. They could do it. _

"_So, I called Darius on my way home." He said running his fingers through her hair. They were lying in bed just enjoying their closeness._

"_Yeah?"_

"_He has this huge plan for World Instant Star and wants me to hold auditions in London while I'm there. So, I should be able to stay with you for a couple of weeks. How does that sound?"_

"_It sounds great." She said smiling warmly. _

_He knew he needed to cherish every second with her._

He poured his coffee and made her some tea before returning to the bedroom. She was stretching, and he couldn't help but smile.

"What?"

"You're still the most beautiful girl in the world." He said placing her tea on the table by the bed. "I made you some tea."

"Thank you." She said sipping it.

"How was your nap?"

"The best nap in a long time. I wish we didn't have to go anywhere tonight. I would love just to stay in bed with you."

"Think about it this way, we have all the time in the world."

"Yes we do." She smiled and leaned forward to kiss him lightly. "So, how is Toronto?"

"Still in one piece. I can't wait for you to see the house. And I can't wait for you to meet my dad. He's really a good guy."

"I'm glad he found you." She said placing her mug down and noticing the time. "I have to start getting ready."

"Go, we'll have plenty of time to catch up after your show."

"The rest of our lives." She said walking towards the bathroom.

**There you go everybody. Of course that was not the end, but it gets you to the end of the series. They've been together the whole time. Some of you hit it right on the money. There is still more to come, so keep telling me what you think. REVIEW!!!!!!**


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Jude couldn't remember a time when she'd smiled this much. She was so happy that Tommy was there and she was going home with him. She was going to miss her London fans, but she felt like it was time to be with her family. Her smile got bigger every time she heard a noise from the other room. Tonight was going to be a great night.

As she stepped into the shower she thought about when she first moved to London.

_There was a mob of fans and media outside the Harrison house. Tommy was already in the limo waiting on her. Jamie and Sadie were on the steps saying their goodbyes._

"_I'm sorry that we haven't been close lately." Jamie said._

"_Don't worry about it. We're past that now. Hold on to Zeppelin. She's a good girl." She said hugging him._

"_I plan to."_

"_Baby sis, I don't know what I am going to do without you." Sadie said._

"_You're going to be so busy to even miss me."_

"_Never."_

"_Sadie, before I go I just have to say D. Really?" Jude had been teasing her relentlessly since Kwest quit G Major. "I'm just kidding. Do me a big favor."_

"_Anything."_

"_When Tommy gets home, watch out for him and take care of him for me."_

"_Of course. You better get going."_

"_I'm going to miss you so much."_

"_Me too. Hey when I'm I London, we will go have high tea."_

"_I'm counting on it."_

_Sliding into the limo, Jude reached for Tommy's hand and intertwined their fingers. "Ready?" He asked._

_She smiled and nodded. She was really ready for this chapter in her life. She knew it wouldn't be easy, but it was what she needed to do. She needed to live life before she became his wife. But knowing he would always be a phone call away was comforting. Their flight was long and she was half asleep when they arrived at their hotel._

_Their first full day in London was crazy. Nicola met them early to take them to the house. Jude was amazed at the neighborhood. It was defiantly private. The house was perfect. Movers were bringing things in all day. Tommy stayed to make sure things were put in the right places, while Jude went with Nicola to Bermondsey to meet her new producer._

_She got excited when they walked into the building. The place made G Major look like a shack. The bottom floor was huge lobby. There were framed posters on the walls of artists signed to the label. Everything looked very sophisticated and business like. You could see the second floor through the glass. It was lines with recording rooms._

"_Wait here. I'm going to get Todd and Grant." Nicola said._

"_Okay." Jude replied still in awe._

_When Tommy said this was the big show he wasn't kidding. She couldn't wait to get started. She already had several songs written. She felt like a kid in a candy store. She could reinvent herself here. She couldn't wait to meet her new producer. _

"_Jude Harrison?" A middle asked British man approached her._

"_Yes."_

"_I'm Grant Dersy; the president of Bermondsey Records. It's a pleasure to finally meet you." He said holding out his hand. _

_Jude shook his hand. "Thank you."_

"_Well, if you will follow me we can get started. Todd is across town with an artist. He will join us later."_

"_Okay." She followed him to an elevator and to his office. She could already tell Grant was completely different than Darius. His office was like the rest of the place very sophisticated. _

"_So, I understand that Mr. Mills was also your manager. Have you had any thoughts on new management?"_

"_Honestly, I was hoping to settle in and then meet with some people. I have had several people in my life that have advised me on my decision to move here."_

"_Okay, well let's get started."_

_They spent a couple of hours going over the details of her contract. It was for three records with an option to renew after two with good sales. He told her that though the label appointed the executive producer, she would have her choice to work with other producers. She was so used to just working with Tommy, that it sounded strange to work with someone else._

_At the end of the meeting, she met Todd. He was going to be the executive producer. "So, you ready to get started?" Todd asked her._

"_Sure."_

_They went downstairs to one of the recording rooms. "So, did Grant explain the plan?"_

"_You will be the executive producer, but I have to choice of others if I want."_

"_That's right. Today we will start here, but I usually like to work at the studio space across town. It's closer to home and I was informed its closer to yours also. Plus it is just more private. So many people come in and out of here everyday, and I hate feeling like a side show." _

_Jude nodded. She was up for anything, and his accent had her completely hypnotized. "That sounds great."_

"_Good, so do you have anything for me?"_

"_I have a few songs I've written over the last couple of months."_

"_Great. Why don't you grab your guitar and play me a couple."_

_Jude was able to completely loose herself in her songs. She wanted to impress him, but she also wanted to get the point of her music across. The songs she'd written since her failed album were all about growing up and seeing the world as an adult. She really wanted to leave the little girl image behind._

"_Very good. I think you and I will work together well. So, Tom Quincy was your producer at G Major?"_

"_Yeah, I've worked with him since I won Instant Star when I was fifteen. Though I will miss working with him, I am very excited to start something new."_

"_Of course, that is how artists grow. But I would like to bring him in on a couple of things. Listening to the songs you just sang for me, I can tell his influence. I would love to create a whole new sound for you, but I want it to be gradual. I think we can do wonders with your first album." _

"_Really?"_

"_Yeah, do you think it would be hard to get him over here?"_

"_Considering he is my fiancé and across town getting my house ready; no."_

"_You're involved?"_

_Jude wasn't sure what to think of this. Did this dude live under a rock? She just stared at him blankly._

"_Sorry, when you work with rock stars everyday, you don't really have time for celebrity gossip. I know Tommy from his Boyz Attack days."_

"_Oh. I guess he and I have been together for so long I forget that everybody doesn't know. He's in town for two weeks on G Major business, but I'm sure he would love to get into the studio for a day."_

"_Great. I guess that's all I have today. Here's the address for where we will be recording. Meet me there at ten tomorrow."_

"_Sounds good."_

_Jude was bouncing her whole way home. Todd was really cool. Even though he was head to toe tattoos, he seemed open to different genres of music. She felt like this was a really good move for her career._

_Tommy seemed exhausted when she got to the house. "How was your day?" He asked when she sat next to him on the couch._

"_Really exciting. How about yours?" She asked waving her hand around._

"_Interesting. Most of the furniture you ordered is here. They said the tables and dressers should be here tomorrow. But we have a couch, chair, and most importantly a bed. Plus most of your boxes are here too."_

"_Cool. So do you remember a Todd Collins from her boy-band days?"_

"_Yeah, he was an up and coming producer back then. Why?"_

"_He's my new producer."_

"_Wow, that's great. He's one of the best here in London."_

"_And he would love to work with one of the best from Toronto." _

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Well, I played a couple of songs for him today, and he said he would love to work with you on a song. He has this idea to gradually change my sound. He could hear your influence in my sound."_

"_Sure I could meet with him. I don't start Instant Star auditions for a few more days."_

"_Great. And the studio space we are working at is only a few miles from here." Jude couldn't help but smile talking about everything. She told him all about the record deal and the label's offices._

_Crawling into bed tat night, she rested her head on Tommy's chest. "Thank you."_

"_For what?"_

"_Letting me grow."_

That first day in London was very exciting, but she had a feeling her last night there was going to blow it out of the water. Having Tommy beside her made all the difference. Back then she was excited to get a chance to grow as an artist and a person. Now she was ready to put that growth into her life with Tommy. Plus she had a huge surprise up her sleeve for him.

"Jude, are you about done in there?" Tommy called from the bed room. He'd been getting ready in the spare bathroom.

"Just getting out of the shower."

"We're going to be late."

Jude opened the door after wrapping her towel around her. "No we're not."

Tommy groaned inwardly and left the room. If he stayed in that room another second he knew they would be late. Their relationship had never been based on sex, but after the years of long distance, he just wanted to ravish her constantly. He'd always thought she was a beautiful girl, but over the past couple of years she'd really grown into a gorgeous woman.

He sat in the living room waiting on her to finish getting ready. He couldn't help to think back over when he came to London to help her settle in.

_No matter how much he wished he was moving with her, he was glad she wanted him to help her settle in. And with Darius launching World Instant Star it was the perfect time to spend a couple of weeks in London. He was going to over see the first round of auditions, and be there for what ever Jude needed. The first day consisted of telling movers and delivery men where to put everything. He knew it would be a weight of her shoulders knowing everything would be put into order. _

_He really got excited for her when he found out who she was going to be working with. Todd was definitely the best producer to take her to the next level. His girl was about to became a huge star. He couldn't think of a better person for it to happen for. And when she thanked him for letting her grow, he knew he was making the right decision._

_The second day, after all the deliveries were made, he was eager to find out how Todd wanted to incorporate him into the production of Jude's new music. When he got to the studio, she was already in the recording booth recording._

"_Tom Quincy, it's been awhile." Todd greeted him._

"_Todd Collins, how have you been?" Tommy said shaking his hand._

"_Living the life. So your girl has one amazing voice."_

"_That she does. She said you wanted to work with me on a song."_

"_Defiantly. I have this transition idea that I think will rock the socks off her fans. I spent most of last night listening to her first three albums."_

"_Don't let the last one influence you at all." Tommy interrupted him._

"_Don't worry I won't. But it does show that she is open to new sounds. They just need to be incorporated in the correct way." He told him before turning back towards Jude. "Can you do that last phrase over, but this time a little softer? You're singing about all the possibilities ahead of you. Your voice should sound in awe of those possibilities."_

_Tommy couldn't help but smirk. He was so used to giving her direction and her complaining that she was singing it the right way. But with Todd she just nodded and started over with the music. "Wow." Was all he could say._

"_What?" Todd asked turning back to him._

"_That would have caused a twenty minute argument between us." He said in awe._

"_She really that feisty?"_

"_You have no idea."_

"_This is going to be a trip. That sounded great. Jude, why don't you come on out here? I want you to hear my idea too." _

_Tommy smiled and gave her a wink when she walked out. He loved how he could still make her blush. "So, where do I come in the picture?"_

"_Right like I was saying I was listening to the first three albums and I can tell with each album the evolution of Jude's sound. First album was more punk with classic ballads, the second lost the punk edge, but kept the rock and classic ballads, and the third sounded like you were just maturing your sound. I would love to hear it stripped down."_

"_I have copy, unless you want to wait for the release." Jude said going through her bag._

"_You carry around copies of your unreleased albums?" Todd was looking at Jude like she had three heads._

_Tommy just laughed. _

"_Here it is." Jude said handing Todd the burnt copy Tommy had made for her before sending it to be mastered. "I like to have proof of the album before it's released." She said shrugging._

_They listened to a couple of tracks. "Like I said you were maturing your sound, but still holding on to your youth. What I want to do is have you, Tom, co-produce the first track. But at the end of the song before the last chorus I want there to be a big push into a more edgy rock sound. I want your fans to know you are not the same little fifteen year old girl. That you have matured and you're taking your music and career to new levels."_

_Tommy loved the idea, but he wanted to know what Jude thought. She seemed to be thinking it over. He knew she was capable of a more grown up sound, and Todd was the perfect producer for that edgier sound._

"_I love it." Jude finally said. "And I think I might have the perfect song." She pulled out her journal._

_Tommy loved every minute of the afternoon. He knew he was going to miss working with Jude. But also he learned so much from Todd. He taught him some mixing tricks that could even help his G Major artists. "Her fans aren't going to know what hit them." He said as Jude was singing one last run through._

"_You've done wonders with her. Grant is definitely going to want her to tour after this remix comes out. He is really excited to have her here." Todd told him._

"_She deserves it. She knows how to work hard, and she's a perfectionist."_

"_What happened with the last album then?"_

"_Ask her when you know her better."_

_He was so proud of her that he couldn't help but smile when she was ready to go. They collapsed on the bed after getting back to the house. "Today was fun." She said curling into his side._

"_You were great. I think this experience is going to be great for you."_

"_What was it like working with another producer?"_

"_It was a learning experience. I mean I've been producing for a while, but this guy has been crafting his art since I was just shaking my butt on stage. He has ideas that I could never dream up."_

"_But I still wouldn't be the artist I am with out you."_

"_I know. And I wouldn't be the man I am with out you." He just stared down at her as she propped herself up to rest her chin on his chest. She was his rock goddess, and her smile warmed his heart._

"_So, we're going to be okay?"_

"_We're going to be better than okay. I will come see you as much as I can. I will use the contest as much as possible. Your birthday is in just a few months. We'll make due." He really believed that. He ran his fingers through her hair pulling her into a kiss._

_When the kiss broke, she let out a yawn. "Sorry."_

"_Don't worry. I'm still here for another week and a half. Let's get some sleep."_

He sat drumming his fingers on the arm of the couch. He couldn't wait to see her perform. It has been awhile since he's had a chance to watch her on stage.

"I'm ready." She said from behind him.

He turned to look at her, and stood speechless. She was still his rock goddess. "You're stunning."

Jude looked down, she'd felt so self conscience getting ready. "I won't always be."

"To me you will." He said running his hands up and down her sides. "Let's go." He couldn't wait to get back for the party because he had a special surprise for her. He knew she was going to love it.

"Let's go." She said grabbing his hand ready to say her goodbyes to London.

**Please Review. Thank you all for reviews. I'm glad everyone was excited to see they were really together all along. I found this chapter easy to write. I just wanted to set up her time in London. It seemed easier to write since I didn't have a story line from the show to work around. Please keep telling me your thoughts. I love reading what everybody thinks.**


	14. Chapter 13

**Enjoy! I own nothing.**

Chapter 13

Walking into the club, Tommy and Jude were amazed. The label had really gone all out for this release party. The stage was all set up for her to perform. There were listening stations set up for her fans to hear some of her new songs. The place was pretty much already packed.

"Jude, you're here?" Alley, her assistant, approached her. "You're dressing room is all set up. Todd is waiting for you back stage."

"Thanks, Alley."

"So you ready for this?" Tommy asked squeezing her hand.

"I've been ready for this since we made the decision for me to move home." She smiled.

"Knock their socks of, Babe. I'm going to take a listen." Tommy gave her a soft kiss before she headed back stage.

"Harrison, fashionably late as always." Todd greeted her outside her dressing room.

"Have I told you how much I will miss you?" Jude laughed.

"Yeah, yeah. Quincy here?"

Jude nodded. "He was going to one of the listening stations. I want to make a change in the final song. Can you make sure he is at the side of the stage?"

"Sure. What are you doing?"

"It's a surprise." Jude didn't want anyone to know until it was time.

She went into her dressing room to prepare for her performance. She was going to be doing five songs. Her band was all set. She would just have to clue them in on the song change. It was strange to her that this was it. When she came to London she had her career in front of her. Now when she is going home, she has her life in front of her.

There was a knock on her door letting her know they were ready for her. She stood at the side of the stage as Grant was introducing her.

"Okay, I want to thank everybody for coming out tonight. We are all here to celebrate the release of Jude Harrison's latest album. You all might also know that she is saying goodbye to London tonight. I've had the pleasure of working with and managing her for nearly three years, and I want to wish her all the best in the future. Ladies and gentleman I give you Jude Harrison."

Jude took a deep breath before stepping on stage. Her mind was taken back to when she was first getting settled in.

_She'd been in London over a week. She'd meet with many management prospects, and still hadn't found a manager. She wanted someone who would keep her best interests in mind. She felt like that was one thing Darius never really did. Tommy had started the Instant Star auditions, so he was busy during the day while she interviewed potential assistants. That wasn't going over too well either. She never knew how picky she was._

_When she would get in from recording with Todd, Tommy would be getting ready for bed. They only saw each other maybe thirty minutes a day. If she was lucky she might get a good night kiss. She was used to longs days, but it was the first time she had to handle things herself. Back home Sadie kept up with her schedule and Darius did everything else. Having everything taken care of through G Major had completely spoiled her._

_She hated getting home late, especially when it was three nights in a row. She sighed before walking over to her closet to change for bed. Tommy was sitting in bed reading files. "So, how did today go?" He asked._

"_I met with Ramsey."_

"_And?"_

_She just shook her head. "The first thing he wanted me to do was take off my engagement ring. He said I needed to look available. Tommy what am I going to do?" _

"_I could call Darius and ask him. Ramsey was the last of my contacts."_

"_No, I can't depend on D anymore."_

"_Ask Todd. He might know someone. Or better yet you might want to talk to Grant."_

"_I'll see if he has time tomorrow to meet." She crawled on the bed to sit beside him. "So, how are auditions going?"_

"_Let's just say the British have bigger ego than Canadians. When you give them bad comments; they don't take it well."_

"_Are there any good singers?"_

"_A few I think I could turn into superstars."_

"_Should I be jealous?" She laughed._

"_Never." He said and kissed her quickly. "How about the assistant search?"_

"_No luck there either. Man, I miss D and Sadie already." She let out another frustrated sigh and laid her head in his lap._

"_Jude, you can do this. Just believe in yourself and everything will fall into place."_

"_I change my mind. Why don't you move here and be my manager and assistant." She knew it sounded absurd._

"_You know I can't do that. You were right about me having to stick to my contract. Like I told you last week, we are going to be okay."_

"_I know. I'll talk to Grant tomorrow and everything will be okay." She closed her eyes while Tommy ran his fingers through her hair. She loved how relaxing it felt. "You're going to put me to sleep"_

"_You're tired."_

"_But I haven't got to spend anytime with you this week." She pouted._

"_I'm here until Sunday."_

"_I have band auditions on Saturday. I was hoping to spend the day with you, but Todd doesn't want to use studio musicians when we start laying down the music tracks." Jude felt horrible about Tommy having to go so soon. It was her fault and she knew it._

"_It's okay, Jude. I will be back and we will get time then."_

_The next day Jude was able to sit down and talk to Grant. "What can I do for you today, Jude?"_

"_I'm having problems in the interview process. I'm so used to having these things taken care of. I was wondering if you had any ideas that could help me find a manager."_

"_What's been wrong with who you've met with?"_

"_They either don't like the direction my music is going, or they want me to act like I'm available. I don't want to be anyone but myself."_

"_Todd has filled me in on your work in the studio and I am excited about it. On top of the label I have a small management company. I don't usually do this, but I really want to invest in your career."_

"_You want to be my manager?"_

"_I think my team can help you get to where you want to be." He told her pushing a contract towards her. "I had this drawn up just in case." _

_An hour later, Jude had a manager. She couldn't stop smiling. Tommy was right all she had to do was believe in herself. Now if only she could get some extra time with Tommy before he left to go back home. But with recording every night, assistant interviews on Friday, and band auditions on Saturday she couldn't find time for him even if he wasn't busy everyday himself. _

"_Thanks, Grant. This really means a lot."_

"_Not a problem at all. Have you had any luck on finding an assistant?"_

"_No, do you by chance have someone in mind?"_

"_I'll send Alley by the studio tonight to meet you."_

_She and Todd were still working on vocals for the first few songs. She really liked the ideas Todd had for the album. It was going to be even better when they found her a band._

"_So how would you feel about taking Friday off from recording? I have some mixes to work on for a few artists, and you look like you could use a down day."_

"_I could use a day to write."_

"_Isn't Quincy still in town?"_

"_Until Sunday, but he's busy with Instant Star auditions." _

_Even though it was late when she got home that night, her house smelt amazing. She was tired, but couldn't help but smile at the idea of having dinner with Tommy._

"_Hey, you're home." Tommy said coming from the kitchen._

"_It smells good in here."_

"_I thought we could have dinner together. How was your day?" He said handing her a glass of wine._

"_Thank you. My day was good. Grant is going to be my manager and he sent over his niece tonight. She's going to be my assistant. She was really nice, and she could work closely with Grant on everything."_

"_Good. See I told you everything will work out. After Saturday you will have your band and you will be on your way."_

_She could see how proud he was of her in his eyes. "So Todd and I are taking Friday off. How long do you think you will be busy with auditions?"_

"_I think I can get away early. The perks of not being an actual judge."_

"_Great!" Jude wanted to take advantage of all the time she could with him before he went home._

_Friday night they got a nice romantic evening together. Tommy cooked them a delicious dinner. Neither spoke of his soon departure. Jude didn't really want to think about it. It was just the two of them enjoying each other. Part of her wished the night never had to end._

_Then Saturday was band auditions all day. The day was really fun. Watching Tommy's facial expressions reminded her of the day when she was sixteen and they had auditions at G Major. By the end of the day, they had a band that was almost as good as SME. She hoped they'd get along as well._

She smiled at her band thinking of when she met them. Now she was going to perform for the last time with them. "How's everybody doing?" She asked the crowd. They all erupted into cheers. "My time here in London has been wonderful. I want to thank each and every one of you for coming out and for your continuous support. Are we ready to ROCK?"

The crowd was great. They were completely into the show. She started out with an edgier version of '24 Hours' that made the crowd go wide. Then she did a few songs from the new album. When she was ready for the final song, she whispered into Shane's ear and the band left the stage.

"Okay right now I am going to do something a little different for you guys. When I left Toronto I had the chance to do this and I didn't. I figured since I woke up to the song this morning I will give you all a treat. I have never done this song live, though it is one of my biggest hits. And I would also like for someone to come and join me on piano. I think you all may know my former producer and current fiancé, Tommy Quincy." She winked at him and waved him over. The crowd went crazy.

Tommy had no clue what she was doing, so he took a seat at the piano and let her continue her little speech.

"When I had my goodbye concert in Toronto, we were going to end the show with this, but it was still too fresh on my mind. I wrote this song under very unusual circumstances. And over my time here in London, I could never play it with my inspiration so far away. So ladies and gentleman, I give you 2AM."

Tommy smiled when she sat on the piano bench beside him. He played the song flawlessly. He could never forget the beautiful melody. Her voice was just as emotional as it was the day they recorded it for her remix album. His mind drifted back to when he had to leave her and get back to G Major.

_When they got in from her band auditions, he had to start packing. The last two weeks had flown by. He didn't want to even think about leaving her, but knew he had to. They'd spent all of the last two days together. She tagged along with him to the Instant Star on Friday and they spent the night together alone. Then he went with her to help pick out her band. His flight was pretty early the next day since it was such a long flight._

"_I'm going to jump in the shower." She said leaving the room._

_He knew Jude was going to be okay. She was going to be a real star now. It bummed him out a little that he'd have to watch her from a far like her fans would. It was just how it was going to have to be. He had to get back to G Major. Darius had been telling him all week that he was going to have an important job for him when he got home. He didn't know what it was, but he liked the idea of throwing himself in his work. It was going to be better than sitting at home every night missing Jude._

_He was so lost in thought that he didn't hear Jude come back in from her shower. "Quincy!"_

"_What?"_

"_I've been calling your name for a while. What are you thinking about?"_

"_What comes next. You are going to be here and I'm going to be back home being Darius' slave again."_

"_I know. If you didn't have your contract, I would say screw what I said back home and just move here and we could start our life now. I know if you tried that Darius would blow his lid and ruin your name. You said we were going to be okay, and so we will."_

""_Yes we will. Don't they say absence makes the heart grow fonder?"_

"_So, my love for you will only grow."_

_He couldn't help but shed a tear with her before he left for the airport. She was his life and he was letting her fly so she could grow. He knew Todd would take care of her. And the guys of her new band had been really nice._

_Their apartment wasn't the same. Her stuff wasn't everywhere anymore. He couldn't stay there missing her, so he went to G Major. At least there he could work and not constantly think about her. Music used to be what he revolved his life around and he knew he could do it again. _

"_T, what are you doing here?" Darius asked._

"_Thought I'd get caught up on some work."_

"_Jude, get settled in okay?"_

"_Yeah, I think this is going to be good for her."_

"_Good for her, but what about you?"_

_Tommy was completely shocked by Darius' statement. He hadn't ever really seemed to care for their relationship. "When did you suddenly start caring?"_

"_T, I've always cared. Why do you think I kept my mouth shut all those years? I'm not always a tyrant. I could tell when she came to me about 'Frozen' you two were together. She's been good for you. You're not that cocky kid you used to be."_

"_She was worth changing for."_

"_She's still worth it. That's why I am putting you in charge of the European auditions. They are already set. Of course I will need you here, too. I tried to make it so you could go see her as much as possible. I know she will be busy recording for a while."_

_Tommy looked the schedule. "Do you realize the Paris auditions are around her birthday?"_

"_That was on purpose. I spoke with Dersy, and arranged for Jude to be in Paris with you. It was our exchange for you co producing one of her tracks."_

_Tommy couldn't believe Darius' complete 180. He was actually looking forward to his work again. All he had to do was work Milo and Karma in around the auditions._

As the song ended, Jude kissed his cheek before standing up. "Thank you everybody for coming out tonight. I hope you all enjoy the album. I had a blast making for it you. I want to thank everyone at Bermondsey for helping put together three awesome records. Grant for guiding my career and helping keep me on the right track. Todd for making me work hard everyday even when I thought I was too tired to move. As you all know I am going back home to Toronto, so I want to thank this man sitting behind me for letting me go while holding on to me at the same time. None of my music would have meaning without him in my life. And finally to my fans; thank you for all your support. I promise this will not be the end."

As usual Tommy was completely amazed by her. He just watched as she gave her speech. She was absolutely glowing. The crowd was going crazier with every word she said. He loved seeing her in this element, but he couldn't wait to get her alone.

Jude held her tears back as she bowed and took Tommy's hand leading them both off the stage. She wrapped her arms around him tightly and buried her face in the crook of his neck. "Thank you." She kept whispering over and over again.

Tommy just held her tight. "You did it, Baby." He knew she was just emotional.

"Harrison, that was some show." Todd said approaching them.

"Thank you for everything, Todd." She said letting go of Tommy.

"It was my pleasure."

They said their good byes to everybody, and headed back to the house. Jude just held on to him the whole ride. Her smile never faded.

"You must be exhausted." Tommy said when they walked in the front door.

"I have all the time in the world to rest." She said before kissing him deeply.

"I have something for you." Tommy said pulling back from the kiss.

"I have all I want right here." She smiled cupping the side of his face.

"Well, this is something I want you to have." He went to his bag and pulled out an envelope. "Happy Birthday."

She took the envelope and found two tickets to Thailand. "Tommy."

"We leave tomorrow. Things are going to be crazy when we get home with last minute plans. And since we're not going to be able to go anywhere for a while afterwards, I thought we could go now."

"How long?" Jude was so excited.

"Two weeks. We fly home the day before your birthday."

"I love you." She said wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I love you, too." He said before picking her up and carrying her to the bedroom.

**I just love a little fluff every once in a while. Yay Jommy are finally going to Thailand!! Thanks for all your reviews. Please keep them coming. **


	15. Chapter 14

**Hey Everybody!!! I am so sorry that it has been longer than usual since my last update. But here it is. Hope you enjoy!! I own nothing.**

Chapter 14

Jude crawled out of bed after Tommy had fallen asleep. She could still feel adrenaline running through her. She was always like this after a show. Making a cup of tea, she thought over the whole day. It was the best day in a long time. When she first moved to London, part of her knew she was being selfish leaving Tommy behind. After he went home she even feared they would fizzle rather quickly. They would both get busy and with the time difference never be able to talk.

She stood in the doorway of the bedroom watching him sleep for the longest time. They were finally going to start their life together. Sadie had been working hard on their wedding for months now. She really couldn't wait to be his wife. She knew this time it would really happen.

With her birthday coming up, she couldn't help but think back to her 19th birthday.

_Jude was so excited for her 19__th__ birthday. Somehow her label was giving her the time off to meet Tommy in Paris. World Instant Star was holding auditions, so he and Sadie both would be there. She'd missed them both like crazy. Five minute phone calls were just not enough sometimes. _

_She hadn't seen Sadie since she left home. Tommy hadn't been back since he spent the first two weeks with her. The good thing about Sadie coming, she could handle the auditions while Jude and Tommy had a chance to spend time together. She'd never been to Paris and she was looking forward to seeing the sites with him._

_There was a car waiting for her when she landed in Paris to take her to the hotel. Tommy and Sadie were going to be busy with auditions all day, so Jude had some time to herself. She ordered room service and sat on the balcony looking over the city. It was the perfect place to write. Since she moved to London, she hadn't really written as much as usual. She and Todd were still working on different sounds for her. But being in a hotel room in Paris knowing she was going to get a whole week with Tommy was very inspirational. She thought of the life they would have one day, and the words just flowed onto the paper._

"_What a view." Tommy voice brought out of her trance._

"_It is quite beautiful." She said with a smile._

"_I was talking about you." He said into her ear causing goose bumps all over her arms._

_She wasn't even able to say hi before his lips were on hers. She'd missed his kisses as much as she'd missed him. His lips were soft and urgent. She could feel his hands cupping her face, and his fingers were rougher than usual. "You've been playing more." She commented when they parted for air._

"_Yeah." Tommy chuckled. "Milo is not as good as he thinks. I feel like I'm giving guitar lessons every day." He said in a pout._

"_Awe you poor baby. It must be hard being such a talented producer." She smiled before their lips met again._

"_Can you two wait until after I see my sister to start this?" Sadie's voice rang from the door._

_Jude couldn't help but pull away and rush to Sadie. They both squealed as they hugged. "I've missed you so much." Jude said pulling back._

"_Look at my baby sister. She's all grown up. I can't believe you are going to be 19."_

"_Well, I had to grow up one day."_

"_Okay, we will have time to catch up later. I have to go check in with Darius." Sadie said before hugging her again and leaving them alone._

"_Please tell me she and D aren't really…" She couldn't form t he words._

"_I honestly don't know. They are very weird." He said sitting down on the bed._

"_Has Kwest come back yet?" She asked sitting beside him._

"_He's actually working with Jamie at NBR."_

"_Really? Jamie did say he was trying to sign some new artists."_

"_And having Kwest on as a producer helps their credibility. I was worried there for a bit; I was going to loose my best friend and my girl at the same time."_

"_Hey, you didn't loose me." She said cupping his face. She felt guilty for leaving without him._

"_I know, but let's not talk about that. This week is about you." He said before his lips were back on hers again._

_She leaned back on the bed pulling him with her. She needed to feel his weight and skin. When he started pulling her shirt up, she sat up and lifted her arms above her head to help him pull it off. She immediately started on the buttons of his dress shirt. Their actions were rushed and urgent, but there would be plenty of time for slow later._

_Jude loved the felling of his lips trailing over her back as she lay on her stomach twisted up in the sheets. She shivered as his tongue grazed the small of her back. Then his fingers trailed over a sensitive spot on her hip._

"_When did you get this?" Tommy asked of the red and black 'JD' tattoo._

"_Just a couple weeks ago. It's still a little sore."_

"_JD, huh?"_

"_Yeah those will be my initials once we get married." She said turning over to look at him. She was amazed at the emotions that she could see in his eyes._

"_So you want to take my legal last name?"_

"_Of course." They'd never discussed it, but she couldn't think of a reason not to take his real last name. "It's who you are." She smiled as he leaned up to meet her in another deep kiss._

_This time their lovemaking was slow. Every caress was meaningful. Jude just wanted to savor their closeness. Her fingers threaded in his hair as his mouth trailed down between her breasts and over her stomach. Her back arched when he plunged two fingers deep inside her and teased her sensitive nub with his thumb. She didn't know how much more teasing she could take. "Tommy." She moaned before his mouth covered hers again._

_Her body trembled helplessly from the onslaught of emotions. She closed her eyes tight as their kiss deepened. She whimpered slightly at the loss of his touch, but then he sunk slowly into her. Her legs wrapped around him pulling him deeper into her depths. She lost herself in bliss as he thrust in and out of her._

"_I wish we could stay here forever, but I told Sadie we would go to dinner with her tonight." Tommy said holding her close to him. _

"_Well, we should spend some time with her." She laughed. "Though a week in bed with you sounds like heaven."_

"_I have the week planned, but I promise there will be plenty of time in bed." He said and kissed her forehead._

"_I'm going to take a shower. Can you call Sadie and tell her we are getting ready?" _

"_Sure."_

_When he said he had the week planned he wasn't lying. They would spend their mornings in bed and afternoons site seeing. Everyday they had a new site to see. Jude loved doing the tourist thing. They went to the Eiffel Tower, to The Louvre, and even to the Notre Dame Cathedral. She couldn't wait to get prints of all the pictures they took. _

_The afternoon of her birthday Tommy took care of auditions so she could spend the day with Sadie. He told her he had a surprise for that evening, but wouldn't tell her where they were going. She and Sadie ate lunch at a little café._

"_So, where is Tommy taking me tonight?" Jude knew Sadie knew._

"_I am sworn to secrecy. But you will love it."_

"_Okay. So tell me what is going on your world?" She and Sadie hadn't had a chance to just talk one on one all week._

"_Just work really. I've been swamped with the competition."_

"_No romantic connections?" She was really trying to get the truth about Darius._

"_Not since Kwest."_

"_Really? Nobody?"_

"_Jude, nothing is going on with Darius. It was harmless flirting. I need to be independent for awhile. I was with Kwest for almost three years. I forgot who Sadie was."_

"_Do you miss him?"_

"_Sometimes, but I wasn't ready to settle down like you. I still love him, and maybe one day, but right now I am enjoying my work. So, how's your week been with Tommy?"_

"_Nice change of subject. My week with Tommy has been wonderful. After he left London, I was so afraid we wouldn't make it. I thought we would both get caught up in our work and let the relationship go, but every time I try to write a new song I long to have him beside me."_

"_Do you think you will change your mind and ask him to move?"_

_Jude shook her head. "I don't think so. He seems to really love his work right now. I don't want to pull him away from G Major."_

_They spent the afternoon just talking about Jude's new music and London. They walked around and enjoyed their sister time. When she got back to the room, there was a dress bad lying on the bed with a note. 'Get ready and put this on. I will be here at six to pick you up. I love you, T.' She unzipped the bag and found a beautiful red dress. _

_At five-thirty when she was finishing up her make up, room service brought champaign and strawberries up. She couldn't help but smile because Tommy seemed to think of everything. This was going to be her best birthday ever. It was a relief to have no drama. _

_She loved the dress and felt beautiful in it. Tommy had impeccable taste._

"_Wow." She heard Tommy voice from the door way._

_She turned and saw him and her mouth instantly watered. He was in a tux with his hair fixed in his usual mess. He looked like a god standing in front of her. "I could say the same thing." She said with a smile. _

_He walked towards her and reached for her hand and pulled her to him. "You look amazing." He said before kissing her. _

"_Thank you. You look pretty hot yourself." She said when the kiss ended. She handed him a glass. "So where are we going all dressed up?"_

_He shook his head. "Still a surprise." He said with a smirk._

_She just pouted. "Where did you get ready?"_

"_Sadie's room. She went to finish the auditions for the day. So, are you ready?" He asked taking her glass._

"_Let's go."_

_There was limo waiting for them down stairs. "Only the best for my girl." He said when she gave him a questioning look._

"_You just want to get lucky tonight." She laughed sliding into the car._

"I_ hadn't had in problems in that department this week." He said into her ear causing goose bumps down her arms._

_She wrapped her hand around the back of his neck pulling him into a deep kiss. "Remember that limo ride after the gala?" She asked when the kiss broke._

"_That poor driver." He said and kissed her hand._

_Their first stop was a fabulous restaurant. Jude just spent the whole time staring into his eyes. She knew they would be parting ways in a couple of days, and she wanted to remember every moment of this night._

"_So where to next?" Jude asked when they got back into the limo._

"_Well, who can come to Paris and not go to the Opera?"_

"_The Opera, really?" Jude smiled and snuggled up to him for the ride. _

_All the best Operas were at the Opera Garnier. They had seats up in the balcony. Even though she had no idea what the performers were singing, she could feel the emotions. It was about two lovers who were separated over time though their love for each other never faded. There were parts that made her tear up and squeeze Tommy's hand. _

_The ride back to the hotel was pretty quiet. Jude just snuggled up to Tommy not wanting to ever let go. She loved the feeling of his fingers running through her hair. "This has been the best birthday." She said looking up at him._

"_It's not over yet." He said and kissed her forehead and wrapped his arms around her._

_She wanted to ask what else could he possibly do for her, but she just leaned her head on his shoulder and enjoyed being in his arms. _

_Walking into the room, Jude was in complete awe. There were candles and rose pedals everywhere. In the middle of the bed was a huge box. "Tommy, you've already given me so much."_

"_Just open it." He said kissing the back of her head._

_In the box were several smaller gifts from every one back home. And in the very bottom was a framed platinum album of the 'My Return' from Darius. Jude felt tears in her eyes, but couldn't quit smiling. "It's already gone platinum?"_

"_I told you it was the best." _

_Jude just threw herself in his arms. "I love you!" _

"_I love you, too."_

_She smiled before meeting his lips in a soft kiss, and giggled when he picked her up and carried her to the bathroom. There was a bath drawn and candles on the rim of the tub and rose petals sprinkled in the water. When he sat her back down, she unzipped her dress letting it pool at her feet. "Shall we?" She smiled._

"What are you doing way over there?" Tommy's sleepy voice brought her out of her thoughts.

"Just thinking about Paris."

"I remember never leaving the room the day after your birthday." He said smirking.

"That whole week was amazing." She said crawling back into bed.

"Why don't we get some sleep? We have to leave pretty early tomorrow." Tommy said pulling her to him.

Jude rested her head on his chest. "Good night." She said before drifting off to sleep.

The next morning was insane. The movers were there at the break of dawn to get the rest of the stuff she had, plus they had a pretty early flight.

"Are you sure everything is going to fit in the house?" Jude asked before the truck left with the last load.

"Yes. If there is something we don't need, we can give it away. Tristan has taken over our apartment. He might need something."

"Okay." Jude hadn't seen the house in person and was paranoid that she had too much stuff.

When they finally boarded their flight, Tommy couldn't help but smile. He'd wanted to take her on trip for a long time. "I can't believe we are finally going."

"I know. Thank goodness I lived in a foreign country and kept my pass port good."

"True." He chuckled kissing the crown of her head.

When the plane took off, Tommy noticed Jude drift off to sleep on his shoulder. He thought everything they'd been through over their long distance relationship. Some days had been worse than others, but the worst had to be their first over the phone fight.

_It was a week before Christmas and Tommy hadn't even decorated the apartment. Jude had been the one to decorate since they'd been together. He'd never been big on the holiday until her anyway. The good thing was she was coming home for a week and he couldn't wait. He hadn't seen her since Paris, and missed her like crazy. _

"_Hey Sadie, you coming over to help with the tree tonight?"_

"_Of course. Jude told me not to let you near tinsel. I bet you can't wait for her to get home."_

"_You have no idea. I'll see you around seven?"_

"_Yeah, I'll bring dinner."_

_He hoped having the apartment decorated would make him miss her less, but it didn't work. He still spent every hour he could working so he didn't have to be there alone. He was counting the days until Christmas Eve when she was flying in. _

_On the 22__nd__, he was just getting home from the mall after buying her last gift when his phone rang. He smiled when he saw her picture on his caller id. "You're up early."_

"_Actually up late. I just finished a show."_

"_At three in the morning?"_

"_It was a club show. I hung out with Shane and the guys for a bit afterwards. Were you going to bed?"_

"_No, it's only ten. I was just getting home. So what time is your flight?"_

"_Actually that is what I was calling about. I'm not going to be able to make it."_

"_But it's Christmas." He argued._

"_I know and I'm sorry, but Grant scheduled me a Christmas Eve and New Year's Eve performance. I just found out before my show."_

"_Didn't he know you already had plans to come home?"_

"_Both performances are really prominent and when the slots opened up he jumped to get them for me. He really wants to get my new songs out there."_

_Tommy just sighed. He had been counting on her coming home._

"_Can't you come here?"_

"_Can't. G Major is hosting the Christmas Day parade in town and we are having the World Instant Star New Years bash for the contestants. I was really counting on you coming here." _

"_I know, but this is big for my career."_

"_Sure it is." He said in an aggravated sigh._

"_Tommy, come on. I'm sorry."_

"_You know I wasn't the only one counting on you coming home. Your dad hasn't seen you since he left for his vacation and Sadie…"_

"_You don't have to make feel more guilty, Tom." _

"_Damn it, Jude."_

"_I have an obligation just like you do. Why can't you understand that?"_

"_But Jude we've been talking about this for months. I can't drop everything to fly to London when the plans were the other way around. I'm starting to feel like you're not as committed to making this work as you say you are."_

"_Tommy, you know that is not true. You said you understood that I wanted to work on my career." _

"_Just forget it, Jude. Just fucking forget it." He said harshly._

"_I have to go. I need to get some sleep before I have to be back at the studio." He voice was so small, and he knew he'd been too harsh. But he couldn't help it. He needed her to give some._

"_Jude…"_

"_No, Tommy, I'm really tired and I don't have the energy to fight."_

"_I love you." _

"_Yeah, you too." He could tell she was crying. "Bye."_

"_Bye." He flipped his phone shut and threw it across the room. "Fuck!" His phone shattered against the bricks of the fire place. That was one more thing he was going to have to do now. He grabbed his keys. He had mixes he could work on at G Major. The apartment was the last place he wanted to be._

_Christmas was horrible. He hadn't talked to Jude since that night. Of course he hadn't been home or got a new phone yet. He was staying with Kwest. He couldn't face what could be happening to them._

"_Man, you need a good night sleep in your own bed. My couch can't be that comfortable." Kwest said a couple days after Christmas._

"_All I do is see her everywhere."_

"_You know she's probably calling you like crazy."_

"_I've been checking my voicemail and she hasn't left any messages. I know I shouldn't have been so harsh, but damn I can't fly over there all the time. I need her to come here some."_

"_Call her."_

"_I'm afraid of saying something that will make it worse."_

_New Year's Eve all he wanted to do was get drunk. He hadn't felt like that in a long time. He hid out in his office for most of the party. Sadie made him come out just before midnight. He was watching one of the contestants perform when he felt a hand on his arm. He turned to find the one person he hadn't expected. "Jude?"_

"_I'm sorry." He didn't let her say anything else before cupping her cheek and covering her mouth with his._

_He couldn't pull away because he was afraid she wasn't real. He didn't even hear the countdown. All he could think about was she was there in his arms. When oxygen was needed, he pulled her by her hand up to his office. _

"_I thought you had a show?" He said sitting on the couch and pulling her into his lap._

"_There will be another one." She shrugged. "I'm sorry I haven't called. I had some stuff to figure out."_

"_My phone is broke." He said tucking a hair behind her ear._

"_Tommy, I promise you I am still committed to us."_

"_I know. I'm sorry I wasn't more understanding."_

"_No, you were right. I talked to Grant that next day, and he worked a schedule out so I could tape some of my upcoming appearances so I could come home. It was too late to work out the Christmas Eve gig, but I've been working non stop for the last week so I could be here now."_

"_How long are you home?"_

"_A week."_

_Tommy nodded. "Let's go home."_

"_Best idea I've heard in a long time."_

Jude woke up while they were in the air. She noticed that Tommy was lost in thought. "Hey, what are you thinking about?"

"You're awake." He didn't want to tell her because he didn't want to bring up bad memories.

"Sorry, I fell asleep. I do that a lot now." She said smiling allowing him to change the subject.

"Well, you know what they say; sleep while you can." He laughed before meeting her lips in a soft kiss.

**There you go. I hope everyone is still interested because I am loving writing this right now. Keep your review coming, and I will keep the story coming.**


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

It was going to be a long flight, so Jude settled in with her head on Tommy shoulder again. She loved the feeling of his hand in hers. Knowing they had a life time of holding hands made her smile.

"What are you smiling at?" Tommy whispered in her ear.

"Are you watching me?"

"Definitely. After only getting to see you every few months for nearly three years. I just want to enjoy the view."

"I guess I can't argue with that." She said wrapping her arm around his and pulling herself closer to him.

"You know it's going to be a while before we get there. Why don't you shut your eyes and get some more rest."

"Okay."

She closed her eyes and her mind drifted off to when her first London album was released.

_After months of hard work the album was done. She was so proud of it. Todd really helped her create a great new sound. It was everything she wanted it to be. The best part was she was heading out on a huge tour. She was ready to take her music to the fans. It was going to be the biggest tour she'd ever done and she was ready. _

_The only bad thing was she hadn't had time with Tommy in months. It was May and the only time she'd seen him since January was for six hours on Valentine's Day. He'd flown in and out all in the same day. She wanted him to be at her release party, but he had to be home helping the new World Instant Star winner settle in. _

"_Nervous, Harrison?" Todd asked her before she was to take the stage._

"_Just a little bit. My last couple releases haven't gone over that great."_

"_What do you mean? Your remix has gone double platinum."_

"_Before then. When my second album came out I ditched town because Tommy disappeared. Then the whole disaster with the third album. I just really want this to work out."_

"_What happened with that anyway?"_

_Jude let out a sigh. "Tommy was out of town taking care of his mom. We'd already postponed our wedding and I was extremely stressed out trying to finish the album and thinking I was pregnant."_

"_Oh gottcha. Women do crazy things."_

"_Yeah I almost ruined my career."_

"_But you didn't and look at you now. Kick some ass out there." He nodded towards the stage._

"_Thanks, Todd."_

_She loved performing her new songs for her fans. The crowd seemed to really get into her performance. Her back up band was perfect for her new sound. It wasn't that far from her old sound. It was just more grown up. _

_Her cell phone rang when she left the stage. "You have impeccable timing." She said smiling seeing that it was Tommy._

"_How you doing, Big Eyes?"_

"_I miss you." She pouted._

"_I know. I miss you too. But I have an idea…"_

"_Tommy, I'm at my release party." She laughed._

"_Let me finish because what I had in mind is better that phone sex." She could hear the laughter in his voice._

"_What?"_

"_Turn around."_

_Jude couldn't believe her eyes when she saw Tommy standing there. "You're here? What about getting Madison settled in?"_

"_That is more of a Sadie job. I just wanted to surprise you."_

"_I'm surprised. How long are you here?"_

"_Just a couple of days. Darius wants to get something radio friendly as quick as possible, but he rewarded me with a couple days off for all my hard work."_

"_I'm so glad you are here. Let's get out of here."_

"_But this is your release party."_

"_I've already made me rounds, performed, and signed autographs." She just wanted to be alone with him now that he was there. This was the best gift he could ever give her._

_Jude woke up the next morning reaching for Tommy. When the other side of her bed was empty, she thought she might have dreamt that he was there. She swung her legs over the side of the bed sitting up rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She padded over to the bathroom and that was when she smelled breakfast coming from her kitchen. _

"_Something smells good." She said watching Tommy stand over the stove._

"_Celebratory J shaped pancakes and sausage for the number one London artist." Tommy said with a smile and shrug._

"_What?" _

"_Grant called and the numbers for the first day are in." He nodded towards the paper on the table. "And your release party was a complete success."_

_Jude picked up the paper and read the review for her album and show. She was shocked. "Wow."_

"_You did it, girl." Tommy said now standing beside her._

"_I didn't think it would do this good."_

"_Well, we still have until next week for official week numbers, but with your single going number one today, I'm sure you'll be at the top."_

"_Tommy, this is amazing." She said throwing her arms around his neck. "I can't believe we did it."_

"_You did it. You and Todd." _

_She could hear a bit of sadness in his voice. "No, we all did it. If it wasn't for you and all your support I wouldn't still have my music. It would have died when Darius fired me from G Major."_

"_You'll always have my support." He said and kissed her forehead._

_After breakfast, Jude had several interviews to go on and she wanted Tommy by her side the whole day. She knew his presence would keep her smiling. The world knew they were together, but she wanted to show they still had a tight bond. _

"_Tomorrow we are not leaving this house." Said when they climbed into bed that night._

"_Is that a promise?" Tommy asked with a smirk._

"_If I have to send you home to work with some little girl everyday, I need to remind you what you have." She said joking._

"_Oh, I definitely know what I have." He said hovering over her._

_Jude couldn't help but watch Tommy sleep the next morning. It wasn't often that she woke up first. He seemed perfectly content and relaxed. It gave her the urge to start on writing her next album. When she was with Tommy all her time seemed so important. But it also inspired her. _

_She was done with a song before he even started to sir. "Morning, Sleepy head." She smiled al him._

"_What are you writing?" He asked sleep still evident in his voice._

"_Felt inspired to start my next set of songs."_

"_You'll have your whole tour to do that."_

"_Actually, Todd says he can book us studio time in the cities I have my days off in. That way we can get to work while the momentum is good."_

"_You're going to be exhausted."_

"_I know, but working will keep me busy. If I have too many free days all I am going to do is miss you."_

"_Well, hopefully I will be able to come out and see you some. Now that the competition is over I won't be traveling as much. I will have to figure out my schedule to balance all my artists."_

"_You're like superman; you can do it."_

"_You have a lot of faith in me, don't you?"_

_Jude just smiled and cupped his face in her hands. "I have all the faith in the world in you."_

"_That's why I love you so much." He said before kissing her softly._

_Jude loved spending the day with him. Most of the morning was spent in bed until Jude's stomach growled so loud that she had to eat. Then they curled up on the couch just enjoying their time together. _

_She was sad when Tommy left the next day, but she just threw herself into rehearsals for her tour._

Jude woke up to Tommy watching her. "Shouldn't you be asleep?" She asked giggling.

"I've slept. I just like watching you." He said running his knuckle down the side of her face.

"Are we almost there?" Jude asked in a yawn.

"A couple more hours."

"I can't believe we are actually on a plane to Thailand."

"I know, but we are." Tommy said kissing the top of her head.

"You know this is kind of backwards. We are going on our honeymoon first." Jude laughed.

"I think we deserve it, but who says I don't have a honeymoon planned." He said smirking.

"Oh. So, what's G Major really going to do with out you?" She asked.

"Darius will manage. I wasn't the only producer. Since Karma is signing with NBR and Milo will probably move on after his tour. I know he's had offers. I guess the only one I worry about is Madison. I know the producer taking over will do great things with her, but she was so green when she started."

"I was green when I started, and I was okay with another producer. I think she will be just fine." Jude said with her voice fading as she was falling back to sleep.

Tommy just chuckled and hoped she would be able to stay awake enough to enjoy their vacation. He'd dreamed for years now about taking her to Thailand. They weren't doing the back packing they would have done the last time the trip was planned, but he was okay with that. He just wanted to relax with her for a couple of weeks. He thought about what she said about Madison, and it made him think back to when they started her first album.

_Tommy had just returned from London after Jude's album release. He wanted to get some sleep, but Darius was calling him as soon as his plane landed. So, instead of going home he went straight to G Major. _

"_T, I want a single by the end of the week. So get to work." Darius told him sternly._

"_Whatever you want, D."_

_Sitting by the sound board, Madison looked scared out of her mind. "I don't have anything." She said not looking up._

"_It's okay. Don't let Darius intimidate you. We have all week. Are you getting settled in good?"_

"_Sadie is great. She's making me very comfortable. It's weird being in someone else's room though."_

"_She has you in Jude's old room?"_

"_Yeah. My mom says after I've been here a while I can get my own place, but for now she'd prefer I live with someone with the company."_

"_That's understandable. So, let's get to work. Have you ever written your own songs?" He sat down beside her._

"_Not completely. I've never been able to finish one."_

"_Well, now is as good of time as any to learn. You don't have to be a brilliant song writer to be a brilliant artist. We just have to find a topic you want to sing about. Do you have a boyfriend?"_

"_Not right now. I was trying to focus on the competition."_

"_What's your family like?"_

"_My parents were high school sweethearts and have been married 20 years. I'm an only child. I just turned 18 before my audition."_

"_What kind of artist do you want to be?"_

"_I really like more mellow music; not too pop but not too rock."_

"_Okay." The rest of the day went the same way. Tommy asked her questions getting to know her. He could tell she was a young country girl that didn't want to sing country. They were able to write a song that basically was introducing her to the world._

"_You think Darius will go for this?" Madison asked him as he was shutting everything down._

"_I think if we get the right beat and sound that Darius will love it. I do have a couple of song writers in mind for you to work with though. I have a full plate between you, Karma, and Milo. But I will be here anytime you need anything." _

"_That sounds good."_

_Tommy couldn't help but laugh on the way home. Madison was full of innocence and in ways it reminded him of Jude. Only difference was Madison was older than Jude was when she started and she didn't have Jude's stubborn attitude. He knew he was in for an interesting ride._

_The next day he was finishing his session with Milo when Madison came in and sat in the back. "Okay, Milo, that's it for today. Try working on that bridge before your show tomorrow night. You're still over playing." He just nodded and left. Tommy knew Milo still hated when he critiqued him. _

"_Am I early?" Madison asked._

"_No, right on time. I just need to change out microphones."_

"_What's the plan today?"_

"_We are going to lay down some music tracks see what goes with the lyrics best. Then I want to get a rough demo to let Darius hear what we are working on."_

"_Can't wait."_

_Tommy was amazed how she never argued with his directions. If he wanted her to sing a line twenty times she would sing it with no complaint. It was the most non-stressful recording session he'd ever had. He found it strange how much Madison was like Jude, but at the same time completely opposite. In a way it made him miss Jude more. _

"_Madison, why don't you take a break for lunch?" _

"_Okay. Should I bring you something back?"_

"_No, I'm good but thanks." Right on cue his cell rang. "Hello?"_

"_Hey. Did I catch you at a bad time?" Jude's voice rang through his phone._

"_Actually, no. I just sent Madison to lunch. What's going on?"_

"_I just got home from rehearsals."_

_He could tell something was wrong. "What's really going on?"_

"_My mom called today."_

"_Oh, wow. Are you okay?"_

"_She started going on and on about how irresponsible I am for moving to London by myself. Ranting that I'm still throwing my life away."_

"_You know none of that is true. Babe, you're living your dream. Your mother doesn't know anything about your life."_

"_Oh that was another thing she went on a tirade about. She wanted to know why I didn't let her know when we were supposed to get married last year. Tommy, she left me."_

_The tears in her voice broke his heart. 'Hey, don't let her do this to you. We used every resource we had to find her."_

"_I feel like I'm fifteen again and she's trying to talk me out of auditioning for Instant Star. She just has this way of saying the right thing to ruin everything."_

"_She can't ruin your career, Jude. You're not fifteen anymore. You're an adult in charge of her own life. You have a huge tour coming up. Don't let her bring you down."_

"_Maybe I can't do this."_

"_Jude, you can and you have already. You're album is doing great. Your shows are already selling out. Your mother doesn't know you, but I do."_

"_Okay. Ugh! I wish you were still here." She whined._

"_I know so do I. But we both have a job to do. Remember I'm joining you on tour for my birthday."_

"_That seems like years from now."_

"_But its not. Why don't you fix yourself a glass of wine, order your dinner and just chill out? Remember to breathe and you should be just fine."_

"_You have to go." She sounded defeated._

"_Madison should be back from lunch soon. I have the afternoon off tomorrow, so call me when you get in from rehearsal."_

"_Okay. I love you."_

"_I love you, too."_

_Just then Madison walked back in. "Sorry." She mouthed._

_Tommy threw up his hand for her to wait. "And don't think about what your mother said._

"_I'll do my best." She sighed._

"_Bye, Babe."_

"_Bye."_

_Tommy flipped his phone shut with a heavy sigh. He hated not being able to hold Jude when she had her freak outs. He'd been there for so many over the years. He reminded himself that this was how things had to be at the moment. They both had obligations._

"_Should I come back?" Madison questioned. _

_Tommy had forgotten she was there. "No, it's fine. Jude was just having a small freak out."_

"_Oh, you two are still together?" He just looked at her. "I mean… I just thought…"_

"_You thought because she went across the ocean without me that we were over?"_

"_Sorry, I should never have assumed." _

"_It's okay. Why don't we get to work? I still have a session with Karma after this. Plus tomorrow you are going to meet your song writing team."_

_When he got home that night, he knew it was in the middle of the night in London, but he still had to call and check on her. He knew her well enough to know she was lying in bed staring at the wall._

"_Hello?" She answered after the second ring._

"_Hey girl. How's the wall staring going?"_

"_No shadows."_

"_Have you gotten any sleep?"_

"_About an hour. My head won't shut up."_

"_You're letting her have too much power over you. Believe me I do the same thing."_

"_Will you sing me to sleep?"_

"_Of course."_

_The rest of the week he tried to talk to Jude as much as possible. Just to reassure her. He realized working with Madison that they really were making the right decision with him staying in Toronto. He was able to influence a young artist. That was what producing was for him. It was a chance to make music matter. When Darius heard the final cut of the song he'd helped her write, he wanted to get it straight to radio._

"_Thank you, Tommy." Madison said as they were walking out of D's office. "I see now why Jude is such a star."_

"_Just doing my job." He tried to play it off._

"_Whatever. I have to meet with my song writers. Are we working over the weekend?"_

"_No, enjoy yourself for a couple of days, but on Monday be ready to really get to work on your album."_

"_Will do."_

"Ladies and gentleman, we should be landing in Bangkok in five minutes. Please fasten your seat belts and put your seats in an upright position." The voice over the PA system woke Tommy up. He hadn't even realized he was asleep. He heard a giggle. "What's so funny?" He smiled over at Jude.

"You're so cute when you're waking up. What were you dreaming about?"

"I don't know. I didn't even realize I'd fallen asleep."

"Well, what was on your mind before you fell asleep?"

"I was thinking about when I first started working with Madison and you were getting ready for your first European tour."

"That was a crazy time."

"Speaking of which; have you talked to your mother lately?"

Jude just looked at her lap. It didn't matter how old she got; her mother still made her feel like she was fifteen again. When she looked back up, Tommy was still waiting for an answer. She shook her head. "She said there was no way she'd come to the wedding. And to call her again when I came to my senses."

"Well, at least we have our dads." Tommy said trying to cheer her up.

"Right. I can't wait to meet yours." She said with a big smile.

Her smile got even bigger when she looked out the window when the plane landed. They were finally in Thailand. She knew this was Tommy's dream vacation, and couldn't wait to spend it with him.

Standing up, she became dizzy and sat back down quickly.

"Are you okay?" Tommy asked worried.

"Just let me sit for a minute. I think I tried to get up to fast."

They waited for everyone to get off before she tried to get up again. A sharp pain shot through her stomach, but Jude tried to ignore it. She didn't want to ruin Tommy's vacation.


	17. Chapter 16

**Okay, so I was going to sit on this for a few days because I only got 4 reviews for the last chapter, but I didn't want to punish the ones who reviewed. And I know it is summer so a lot of my reviewers might be on vacation and all. So here you go. I was shocked at how fast I finished it. Hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 16

The hotel in Bangkok was beautiful. Jude loved looking around at the art while Tommy was checking in. Her head sill felt a little woozy, but her had stomach quit cramping.

"Come on, Babe. Let's get you to the room." Tommy said grabbing her hand.

"I'm fine, Tom." Jude insisted. She knew he was now going to worry about her the whole trip.

"It was a long flight; you need to rest." She had to admit she was still tired.

The room was even more beautiful than the lobby. The bed was probably the most comfortable bed she'd ever been in. "If I have to lie down, I want you to lie with me." Jude said reaching her hand out for him.

"Anything for you." Tommy said lying down and pulling her to lie on his chest. She was the most important person in his life and he was really worried.

Jude wasn't sleepy since she'd slept through most of their flight. She just relaxed against Tommy's chest. No matter what was going on, she always felt safe in his arms. It made her very happy to know to know that she wouldn't have to live without him anymore.

Dealing with her mother was never simple. Victoria had never thought music was a life plan, but the one thing she disagreed with more than Jude's music career was her choice in Tommy. She knew her mom never liked him, but Tommy did something Victoria hadn't been able to do. He actually stuck around.

Jude thought back to when Victoria showed up at one of her shows during her tour.

_Jude was loving her tour. She was amazed at how beautiful all the cities were. Europe was a beautiful continent. She was in Milan for three shows. Grant had set her up with invitations to a couple fashion shows. It was always fun to be rock star. _

"_Tommy, they gave me free dresses." Jude had to call him when she got back to her hotel room._

"_When did you turn all girly on me?" Tommy laughed._

"_I've always been girly. If you're nice I might give you a personal fashion show when you meet me in Spain. And believe me you are going to want to see these dresses."_

"_I'm being good. So, how are the shows going?"_

"_Fabulous. But I am also enjoying the cities. Everyone is being really great. The guys and I are going to go out for a while after tomorrow nights show."_

"_Just be careful."_

"_I will, but with Shane and the guys around nothing will happen. How are things at G Major? Is Karma driving you crazy?"_

"_She's actually calmed down a lot. She and Spied are about to settle their law suit. I think they might actually win. Thurman really doesn't have much of a case considering every thing he put them through. Right now the focus is really on getting Madison's album out."_

"_How is she doing?"_

"_She's doing better. The song writers I have her working with are really getting her to open up. But we are trying to make the album less personal."_

"_She'll have time to get personal with her music in the future. I'm sure she is just drooling over you everyday." She joked. She loved curling up in bed at night and talking to him._

"_Actually she has a thing for Kyle."_

"_What? My Kyle?"_

"_That would be the one."_

"_Wow. Does she know he has a girlfriend?"_

"_It's just a crush. She will get over it. Why don't you get some sleep? I have a recording session with Milo."_

"_You sound excited about that."_

"_Since his little six week tour, he has been even cockier. Good thing is Darius isn't breathing down my neck about him. We can take our time working on his sophomore effort."_

"_Well, make him sound good. I'll call you in a few days."_

"_Okay. Love you."_

"_Love you, too."_

_The next night Jude was relaxing in her dressing room when there was a knock on the door. She figured it was just stage hand, but was shocked to find her mom standing on the other side of the door. "Mother, what are you doing here?" She asked rolling her eyes._

"_I came to see my daughter."_

"_Sure. You haven't tried to see me or Sadie since you left us. Why now?" Jude asked sitting back down on the couch._

"_I talked to Sadie last month. She seems to be doing well."_

"_If you mean that she freaked out and broke up with Kwest last year and I'm not sure if she's been the same since." Jude sighed. "Mom, I don't want to fight. Are you staying for the show?"_

"_I should get back to Don."_

_That simple sentence broke her heart. Don was still more important than her. "Of course. Are you going to be around tomorrow? Maybe we can have lunch?" No matter how mad she was, she still wished to have a relationship with her mom._

"_I'll call you in the morning. Don might be ready to go home in tomorrow."_

"_Then why did you even come then? You know what, don't answer that. It's just like before; Don is more important than me. Just call me and let me know." Jude felt completely defeated._

_Jude was completely distracted waiting to go on stage. She knew she shouldn't let her get to her, but she couldn't help it. There was no time to call Tommy, so she was going to have to deal with it herself. She just imagined in her mind what he would tell her. She took a deep breath._

"_Jude, you okay?" Shane asked coming up behind her._

"_I'm fine. Let's go kick some ass."_

_She threw herself into her performance. This was the life she loved. The stage was where she shined. She blocked her mother completely out of her mind. Her fans deserved the best from her. The response from the crowd was great and it really helped keep her mind on the music._

"_That was awesome." She said as they all left the stage._

"_You rocked, Harrison." Mac, her drummer, said wiping his face with a towel._

"_You guys did too."_

"_You still coming out with us?" Shane asked?_

"_You know, I'm sort of tired. I'm just going to go back to the hotel."_

"_Tell Quincy we say hi." Randy, her bassist said in a sing song voice. _

"_Behave tonight." She said waving as she walked away from them. She just really needed to think. Usually Tommy would be the one to talk her through this, but she didn't want to worry him with every little problem she had. That was one of the reasons she'd decided to leave Tommy behind in Toronto. She needed to stand on her own two feet. Since she'd told him that she was going out with the guys, she knew he wouldn't call._

_The next morning, Victoria called pretty early for breakfast. Jude met her down in the dinning room of her hotel. "Morning, mother." Jude said taking a seat._

_Victoria just nodded. She was hoping Victoria would ask about her show, but she had no such luck. _

_They sat in silence until after they ordered their food. "Thank you for meeting me for breakfast." Jude stated. She was really trying._

"_I'm surprised you wanted to meet since you came to Italy and didn't call your mom to let her know?"_

"_You made it perfectly clear you didn't think I was living the life I should. Didn't think you'd want to see me." Jude said taking a drink of her water._

"_Jude, you're nineteen. You should be in college."_

"_Mom, why? I don't need college. I have put out five albums. This is my life."_

"_You still need a back up plan. What happens when the music is no longer there?"_

"_Mom, the music will always be there. And if something happens then it happens. Between me and Tommy we have enough money to live a long wealthy life."_

"_And where is he? Huh?"_

"_He's in Toronto. He still works for G Major. Not that it is any of your business. Look mom, like I said last night; I don't want to fight."_

"_I don't either. Jude, you are still my daughter."_

"_You left me when I was seventeen. You didn't seem to care then. I was a mess when you left, and so was Sadie. We still needed our mother, but you felt that Don was more important than your own children." Jude just wanted an explanation._

"_You two had your boyfriends and your own lives. I needed to live mine." Victoria argued._

"_And you couldn't do that at home? Or at least stay in touch? If it hadn't been for Tommy I don't know what I would have done."_

"_But still he's still in Toronto? He seems to care so much."_

"_It was my choice. I plan to marry him one day, but I wanted to stand on my own two feet before I become his wife."_

"_I still think you are making a huge mistake with your life."_

_Jude was fed up with being around Victoria all together. "You know, you lost that right when you walked out" She stood up and threw her napkin on the table. "I've lost my apatite." _

Jude stared at the ceiling as she felt Tommy stir. She hadn't been able to fall asleep. She wished she didn't still let her mom get to her. But mainly she wished her mom would finally approve of her relationship with Tommy under the circumstances.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Tommy asked kissing her forehead.

"I'm fine, babe. It was just a long flight." She reassured him. "I am getting hungry."

Tommy chuckled before getting up and ordering room service. It was still very early in the morning so he ordered something that would be light on her stomach. "You want me to draw you a bath?" He asked hanging up the phone.

"That would be nice." She said with a smile. They might as well stay up because they needed to get accustomed to the time zone.

Tommy was so used to hotels with her over the years. He really couldn't wait to get her home where they could live a normal life. But for two weeks he planned to treat her like a queen. Sitting on the side of the tub, he thought back to his birthday during her tour.

_Tommy was excited to be joining Jude in Spain. His birthday was coming up and he'd never spent it with Jude. The first year they were together, Jude had been on tour. Then he'd been in Montana and his last birthday was spent in New Brunswick. After never missing one of her birthdays, he was finally spending one of his with her. _

_He arrived at the venue in Barcelona just as she was going on stage. He enjoyed her show tremendously. She was completely alive up there and feeding completely off the crowd. He waited in her dressing room after her last encore._

"_You're here." She exclaimed running to him._

"_I am." He knew she'd been completely distracted and depressed since running into her mother in Milan. _

"_I have missed you so much." She sighed in his ear._

"_I've missed you, too." He said pulling back to look at her. "You were amazing up on stage. The crowd was completely into every song."_

"_I know. I love being up there." _

"_You look happy." He observed._

"_That's because you are here and we finally get to spend your birthday together."_

_When her lips met his, he pulled her as close as he could. He'd missed everything about having her in his arms. This was his heaven and he wanted to spend every minute he could with her. "Why don't we go back to your hotel?" He said kissing down her neck to her collarbone._

"_Let's go."_

_He couldn't pull his lips away from her skin as she was trying to open the hotel room door. He just needed that contact with her. Once they were finally inside the room, he was able to capture her lips again. The feeling of her tongue against his sent a burn straight down his body. His need for her was growing with every moan and caress. _

_He felt her fingers dig into his scalp as he pushed her against the door. With one hand he unbuttoned her shirt while his other arm wrapped around her waist anchoring her to him. He pushed her shirt to the floor and unlatched her bra never breaking the kiss. He picked her up; wrapping her legs around his waist. Kissing down her chest, he carried over to the bed. _

_Laying her down on the bed, he pulled his shirt over his head. He couldn't help but smile watching her waiting for him. He met her lips again in a gentle unhurried kiss. He just wanted to enjoy kissing her for awhile. She moaned into his mouth and he wanted to keep her doing that all night. _

_Watching Jude sleep, he felt relieved that she was resting. He knew that she had so much on her plate that she probably only slept a couple hours a night. The sun was coming up and he was enjoying the feeling of her naked body against his. It was even more enticing when she stated to stir. _

"_Morning." She mumbled rubbing sleep out of her eyes. _

"_How'd you sleep?" He said and kissed her forehead._

"_Perfect. I was completely spent after that last round. What about you?"_

"_I didn't. I have to get used the time change. I slept the whole flight anyway."_

"_So what did you do? Watch me sleep the whole time?"_

"_It's not every day my beautiful fiancé is in my arms." He said with a slight smile before leaning down to meet her in an intense kiss. _

"_Hmm. It would be nice if we could stay right here all day." She said while he placed kisses down her chest. _

"_What… time… do you… have to… be somewhere?" He asked between kisses before sliding his thumb into her warm heat making her arch into him._

"_Hmmm?" She moaned and he knew she'd forgotten completely what she was saying._

_Kissing down her body, he replaced his thumb with his mouth. Lightly teasing her sensitive bundle of nerves before making long licks through her slick folds. He could feel her body humming. Bringing her almost to the brink he quickly crawled up and met her lips again as he swiftly entered her. "Oh god, you feel so good." He said into her ear closing his eyes tight._

_After a shower together that led to yet another round of lovemaking, they sat on the balcony eating breakfast. "So, I have sound check at noon, meet and greet with contest winners at two, and a show at eight. Then I am yours for over twenty four hours." Jude said sipping her juice._

"_So, what do you have planned for tomorrow?"_

"_You'll have to wait and see." She said with a smirk._

"_Okay. As long as we are not running with the bulls." He said laughing. _

_He loved watching her work that day. It was nice being able to sit back and not have to work himself. During her sound check, she horsed around her band just like she did with SME. He could tell how much fun she was having. Her smile seemed to brighten the whole place. _

"_Are you going to sit in my meet and greet?" She asked as they ate lunch in her dressing room._

"_I think I'll just hang out in here and take a nap." He said running a hand up her leg. _

"_You should get some rest if you intend to keep up with me, grandpa." She laughed._

_He woke up the next morning to the most amazing smells; coffee, strawberries, and bacon. Jude was sitting on the bed beside him with a towel wrapped around her and a cup of coffee in her hand. "You're already up?" He asked in a yawn._

"_Busy day." She said with a smile. "Breakfast is here. Why don't you go a head and get a shower and I'll have a cup of coffee ready for you when you get out."_

"_You're not going to join me?"_

_She pointed to her wet hair. "Already showered." _

_That was when he figured out the strawberry smell. "I'll be out in a few minutes." He said sitting up and swinging his legs over the edge of the bed. _

_He was excited to see what all she had planned for the day. He was glad she didn't have a show so they could spend the whole day together. His shower was quick because he wanted to get back to her. _

_She was dressed in a sundress that flowed around her when he stepped back in the room. She looked so beautiful and girly. So different from the hard headed teenager he fell in love with. She'd grown up so much over the years. She handed him a cup, but he sat it down to properly kiss her good morning._

_After he got dressed, they moved to the balcony to eat their breakfast. He held one of her hands firmly in his the whole time. He wanted to have constant contact with her. "So, how's your birthday so far." She asked._

"_Best ever." He said leaning in to meet her in a sweet kiss._

"_Good. So, our car should be here any minute." She said standing up and pulling his hand to follow her. "I have the day pretty much planned out. First we are going to the Zoo. There are animals there we would never see anywhere else. Then there's an exhibit at the __Picasso Museum__. Lastly dinner at __the Tablao de Carmen for the Flamenco show." She explained as they went downstairs to wait on their ride._

"_Sounds perfect." He said pulling her closer to his side. They could do anything as long as they were together. _

_The whole day was a blast. He never thought he'd have that much fun at a zoo. Of course Jude could make anything fun. She was like a little kid all over again. They ate lunch there at the zoo before going to the art museum. The exhibit was music related. All the paintings were of musicians or instruments. It was the most unique art exhibit he'd ever been to. Then dinner at the Flamenco show was the perfect thing to top the day off._

_Now back at the hotel room, they both curled up needing a few minutes to just rest and be. The next day they would be leaving fairly early to go to Madrid. That was where Tommy would be flying back to Toronto from. "Thank you for today." He said tucking a strand of hair behind her ear._

"_Did you really like your present?" She had had one of the artists from the exhibit paint a picture of the two of them from early in their relationship._

"_I love it." He said meeting her lips in a deep kiss._

Room service bringing breakfast brought him out of his thoughts. He finished filling the tub before going back out to the room. Jude was sitting in the edge of the bed eating. She had a small smile on her lips. She looked absolutely breath taking.

"What?" Jude asked noticing the way he was looking at her.

"Nothing. You are just glowing."

"Whatever." She said in a giggle. "You better eat some of this before I eat it all."

"You're bath is ready." He said sitting beside her and kissing her forehead.

"Thank you."

"You're very welcome." He was still worried, but she seemed to be doing fine after some solid sleep. He just tried to push it out of his mind and enjoy the fact they were in Thailand.

**Remember to review. The more reviews I get the more I will work on a faster update.**


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Jude felt every muscle in her body relax as she sank into the warm water. It felt like a little piece of heaven. She felt much better than she did when they landed. She figured she just needed to rest and eat. There was nothing going to stop her from enjoying this trip with Tommy.

"How are you feeling?" Tommy asked when she came out wrapped in a big fluffy towel.

"Very relaxed. Thank you for the bath, but next time you should join me." She said crawling in his lap. "The tub is definitely big enough for both of us." She said kissing his neck.

"Hmm. I think that is a pretty good idea." Tommy responded before capturing her lips with his own. "I also think it is a good idea to get rid of this towel right now."

"I agree."

She heard his breathing even out as he fell asleep again. She smiled to herself before grabbing his shirt and padding over to the balcony. She needed to work on a few ideas for the wedding. Even though Sadie was taking care of the most of it, Jude wanted to make sure it was a Jude and Tommy wedding and not a Sadie wedding.

Sadie was going to be her maid of honor and Spied was also going to be standing up with them. Tommy was going to have Kwest be his best man and Jamie was a groomsman. She never thought she'd see the day when Jamie and Tommy were friends, but they were now. She remembered when she found out Tommy was going to work at NBR some.

_Jude's European tour was ending and she was going to New York to play a festival. She was so excited because artists from G Major and NBR were going to be there also. That meant that she was going to see her friends that she hadn't seen since she left Toronto. Her band was great but she missed Spied and the guys dearly. She hoped to get a chance to jam with them while she was there._

"_So, guys we are going to be there for a week, do you mind if we switch up the set list a bit?" She wanted the guys' permission before changing everything._

"_What do you have in mind?" Shane asked._

"_Well, Spiederman is going to be there and Kyle and Wally are tagging along. So I was thinking of doing a couple of songs with them. I don't want to step over my boundaries, so that is why I'm asking."_

"_That's fine, are you going to be doing some of the old songs?" _

"_Yeah. I think it would be fun for some of my home fans."_

"_I've always wanted to see the Mind Explosion live." Mac said excitedly._

_When they got to the hotel Spied was in the lobby. Jude couldn't help but run right to him. "Bart, it's been too long."_

"_Lisa!" Spied exclaimed before hugging her. "This week is going to rock."_

"_Where are Kyle and Wally?" Jude asked looking around the lobby._

"_They should be here soon. They were coming with the G Major crew considering."_

"_I see." Jude laughed. Kyle and his high school girlfriend broke up and now Kyle was dating Madison._

"_Yeah, they left after we did. Something about Squinty needed to stop for hair gel." Spied teased._

"_Hush." She laughed. "It's probably Karma holding them up."_

"_My wife will be my wife."_

"_Oh, I need to introduce you to the band. Guys come here."_

_She did the introductions and they all hung out in the lobby waiting. She loved how it was a mesh of her two worlds. She was still a little afraid of how everyone would get along. _

"_You look lost in thought." A voice said in her ear._

_A huge smile spread across her face. "I was wondering if you were ever going to make it." She said turning to look at Tommy._

"_You're sister was freaking out."_

"_Why?" _

"_A week staying in the same hotel as Kwest."_

_Jude just rolled her eyes. "Why can't they get over it already? It's been over a year."_

"_I guess she still has feelings."_

"_Oh. Well, they'll just have to work it out. I'm not getting involved." She looked back and saw everyone sitting around talking. "Why don't we get you settled in? I already checked into our room." _

"_Sounds good." _

"_So, I asked the guys if they minded me playing a couple of songs with SME this week." She told him when he was unpacking._

"_What did they say?"_

"_They said it was fine, but I still worry. I don't want to offend them. Plus I still need to talk to Spied, Kyle, and Wally."_

"_I'm sure they would want to. I bet Kyle and Wally are just itching to perform again."_

"_So what about you? What is this week for you?" _

"_I get to enjoy a week with my fiancé while I work on mastering Madison's album. That should take about three days. I'll be able to be at the shows at night though." _

"_So what will be next for her?"_

"_She will do the usual six week tour then I want to get to work on her follow up. She's grown this year and I want her fans to see that. Sort of how Todd has been with you. How is that going?" _

"_We just need a couple more songs. I don't think it will take long to finish. Then I have a state side tour for the fall. Speaking of which, I will be in Florida for my birthday."_

"_How long will the tour last?" _

"_I should get back to London by Christmas."_

_The first night they all settled in. The festival didn't start until the next day. It was odd watching everyone. With there being so many off them, they rented out a restaurant so they could eat in peace. Jude noticed how everyone split into different groups. Shane, Mac, and Randy were by the window watching the girls pass by on the sidewalk. They so needed to find girlfriends. Kwest and Jamie were at one table. She could tell they were talking business. Every once in a while Kwest would look over at Sadie. Sadie was sitting with Madison and Kyle. She looked a bit uncomfortable considering Kyle and Madison were in the cutesy stage of their relationship. The table right beside Jude and Tommy was where Spied, Karma, and Wally were sitting. She wished everyone would sit all together, but maybe that was too much to ask for._

"_What are you thinking, Big Eyes?"_

_Jude shrugged. "I was just noticing how everyone seems so spread out. I guess I was hoping everyone would sit together. I guess I was asking too much."_

"_Jude, it's only our first night here. Give everyone time." Tommy reassured her._

_That night Jude barely got any sleep. She mostly just watched Tommy sleep. It was hard to only see him every few months. But it didn't seem to hurt their relationship. She loved him more and more everyday. Kissing his forehead, she eased out of bed so she wouldn't wake him. She needed to clear her mind._

"_Dude, what are you doing down here?" Spied asked finding her in the lobby._

"_Thinking. What are you doing?"_

"_Karma was singing in her sleep. Thought I would take a walk."_

"_Well, sit." She said patting the couch beside her. "I've really missed you."_

"_You're band seems cool." He said._

"_They are good guys, but I do miss jamming with you guys. Actually I was wondering if you guys wanted to do a few songs with me this week. I know Kyle and Wally didn't come to perform, but I would love to be on stage with SME again."_

"_Are you sure the other guys will be okay with it?"_

"_I asked them before we got here. So, it's fine." They ended up talking for most of the night, and falling asleep right there on the lobby couch._

_The next day was very hectic. They had an extended sound check so SME could get reacquainted with the songs Jude wanted in their set. She had a blast playing with them again. After the sound check they all split up for meet and greets and interviews._

_Through most of the interviews, her band seemed a bit off, but she just tried to ignore it. During the meet and greet, Mac was the only one to say anything to her. She wasn't sure what was going on. She was sure that it needed to stop before they went on stage together._

_She was standing at the side stage watching Spied's solo show. "What's up with Shane?" Tommy asked wrapping his arms around her from behind._

_Jude shrugged then relaxed onto his hold. "They all have been acting strange all day. Ever since they found me and Spied asleep in the lobby this morning."_

"_What was that about anyway?"_

"_He and I sat up talking and just feel asleep. Shane and Randy both have been acting like I've done something wrong."_

"_Go talk to them."_

_Jude nodded and went to the guys' dressing room. "Aren't you supposed to be watching your boyfriend's show?" Randy said sarcastically when she walked in._

"_Funny. My fiancé doesn't perform. What the hell has been wrong with all of you today? We can't perform our best with you acting like this."_

"_Then why don't you kick us out of the whole show." Shane shot at her._

_She looked over at Mac since he'd been the only one that had spoken to her all day. "Care to fill me in?"_

"_They are pissed about Spied."_

"_What about Spied?" She was completely lost._

"_You know Quincy is a good guy." Shane yelled at her._

"_I know. What is your point?" They all gave her a knowing look."Wait you guys think something is going on between me and Spied? Guys, he's been one of my best friends for years. I've known him since I was five. Plus I was his best man at his wedding. Last night we sat up talking because I hadn't seen him since I left for London. Look, I'm going to watch the rest of his show with Tommy. We are on after Karma, and I expect all three of you to be in place." She gave one last huff before leaving the room._

_When it was time to go on stage, they were all there giving her apologetic looks. She just smiled at them knowing they understood. Three songs in Jude stood at her microphone. "How's everyone feeling tonight?" The crowd went crazy. "Good. I have a little treat for everyone. It's been a while since I've performed her in North America, but being back has made me a bit nostalgic. Earlier tonight a friend of mine, Spiederman, performed. As you all know my original back up band was the Spiederman Mind Explosion." Again the crowd went crazy. "So what do you say we bring them out?"_

_The crowd loved it. They did three songs; the last one being 'Anyone But You.' Jude loved performing with SME. Shane and the guys even seemed to enjoy it. The rest of the show was just as exciting. For the encore, SME came out and both bands played '24 Hours.' _

_That night they all hung out in Kyle and Wally's suit. Considering most of them were underage to drink in the United States, they decided to stay in to do their drinking. Jude loved how everyone was finally getting to know each other. _

_She was sitting with Kyle and Madison, when she saw Sadie storm from the room. Madison got up to follow her. "I'll go." Jude said and Madison gave her the key to their room._

_Jude opened the door and found Sadie crying on the bed. "Sades?"_

"_Go away, Jude."_

"_I'm you're sister and I'm here for you."_

"_I was so stupid. Why did I let Kwest go?"_

_Jude sat down beside her."Because you needed to realize your dreams and you didn't need him to hold you back."_

"_You realized your dreams with out letting Tommy go."_

"_Did I? Sadie, Tommy and I may still be together, but I did let him go in a way. I moved to another continent instead of marrying him. If you still love Kwest fight to get back with him. Tommy and I fight everyday to keep our relationship."_

"_I don't know if he still wants me."_

"_You won't know if you don't ask."_

_Sadie nodded wiping her eyes. "I'm just going to go to bed."_

"_Okay. If you need me; you know where I am."_

_When Jude got back to the suit, she saw Jamie and Tommy shaking hands. Tommy winked at her and she just smiled before walking back to Kyle and Madison. "Here's your room key."_

"_Is Sadie okay?"_

"_She will be. She's just going to bed now."_

"_That sounds like an ideal place to be." Tommy said in her ear wrapping his arms around her._

_They said their goodnights and went to their room. Jude was completely exhausted and fell on the bed immediately. "So what were you talking to Jamie about?" She asked looking up at him._

"_Just some business."_

"_What kind?"_

"_He wants me to help out with some producing. He's getting new artists here and there and Kwest needs the help."_

"_Really? So are you going to?"_

"_Yeah, I'll have to work my G Major schedule around, but I don't think it will be a problem."_

"_You don't think you are taking on too much?"_

"_It's not different than you recording while on the road. It keeps me busy."_

_Jude smiled sadly because she knew what that meant. It would be less time he'd have to think about missing her. "I love you."_

"_I love you, too."_

It was strange how close Tommy and Jamie had gotten over the last year, but Jude knew it was a good thing. She'd wanted them to be friends so bad and now they were. It made Jude's world more complete.

"What are you doing out here?" Tommy asked opening the balcony door.

"Working on wedding ideas. I want to make sure this is our wedding and not Sadie's" She laughed.

Tommy kissed her on the cheek before sitting across from her. "It will be our wedding no matter what." He reassured her.

She nodded. "So what's on today's agenda?"

"Well, if you are feeling up to it; we have a train to catch in an hour to Hua Hin resort. It's about 3 hours from here. I looked it up on the internet. There are beautiful beaches and I thought we could spend a couple of days there fishing and relaxing."

"Fishing?" She asked with a smile.

"It's what the place is known for. Plus it sounds really relaxing."

"Let's get packing then."

Luckily they hadn't really unpacked since it was so late when they got in. Jude was excited about some beach time.

On the train, they talked about the wedding some more. Jude was going to email Sadie all their ideas. It wasn't going to be the small wedding they once planed. So much had changed since then, that they wanted to openly celebrate their nuptials. Plus, Jude had everyone from the London label coming also.

After they were checked into their, they were ready to hit the beach. Tommy remembered the last time he and Jude were on a beach together.

_He promised himself he wouldn't miss his flight. He hadn't seen Jude since New York, and he was not going to miss her birthday. Since working at both G Major and NBR, Tommy barely had time to take a moment to himself. He was shocked that Darius hadn't stopped him from helping Jamie, but he just told him that he expected him to put G Major first, and what he did after that was up to him. He only had a year left in his contract with G Major anyway._

_He arrived at the gate just as the last boarding call was made. He sighed in relief when he took his seat in first class. He was going to relax for three days in Florida with his fiancé. He was meeting her in Miami where they would spend her birthday, and then they would be traveling up to Orlando before he had to fly back to Toronto._

_He took time on the flight to take a bit of a nap. Sleep was something he didn't do much anymore. The best thing about Jude being on a tour in the US she was in and around the same time zone as him. When she called him after her shows at night he was usually still at the studio or heading home. It helped with their communication._

_She was at sound check when he got to the hotel, so he took some time to write. He was still working on the journal of songs he'd started back when they were first going to get married. He never thought of a solo career, but he did get inspired a lot. He still hadn't told Jude about the songs because he knew one day he'd still be able to give it to her as a wedding gift._

_He felt the bed dip beside him, and opened her eyes. He'd fallen asleep in the middle of writing. She was smiling at him. "Hey." She said cupping his face._

"_Hey." He replied before meeting her lips in a soft kiss. _

"_How long have you been here?" She asked laying her head on his chest. _

"_Just a few hours."_

"_Someone has been working too much." She looked at with another smile._

"_I'll be fine. I don't need much sleep. What time do you need to back at the venue?"_

"_An hour. I thought I'd come back for you."_

"_Then let's go." He tucked his journal into his bag and they left the room._

_The next morning, he watched her sleep for a long time before waking her. He'd decided since her last birthday was all elaborate, they'd stay low key this year. He really just wanted to lay on the beach and enjoy the sun. "Jude, wake up." He said into her ear._

"_Ugh." She slapped him away._

"_Come on, girl. The sun is wasting away."_

"_Sleep." She said trying to pull him back down. _

"_It's your birthday. I thought you'd be excited to finally leave your teen years behind." He teased. _

_She sat up glaring at him. "I sleep on a bus every night. I wanted to enjoy a big comfy bed." She said in a pout._

"_Oh we can definitely enjoy this big comfy bed." He said before kissing her deeply. _

"_What do you think?" She asked coming out of the bathroom. They were finally getting ready to go down to the beach. She was wearing a little bikini with a sarong around her waist._

"_I'm not sure I want to take you in public now." He laughed pulling her to him._

"_The sun is wasting away." _

_They were able to find a spot that wasn't too crowded. It being fall, not too many people were down on the beach. It helped that it was in the middle of the week also. He just held her and enjoyed the sun beating down on them. "Where are the guys today?"_

"_I think they are hanging out with the crew. They had this whole plan of bar hopping all day. Ever since Shane and Mac turned twenty-one they have been trying to see how many American 'chicks' they could pick up." _

"_They are just as childish as SME."_

"_Pretty much."_

_They ate lunch at a little stand on the boardwalk and just looked around at different shops. It was just a nice relaxing day together. They were about to go back to the room to get ready to go see a movie, when he noticed Jude looked a little green._

"_Jude, are you okay?"_

"_I'm not feeling so good. Maybe we should skip the movie. I think I need to lie down."_

_The rest of the day was spent inside. Jude had thrown up so much that Tommy called the tour doctor to look at her. Turned out to be a bad case of food poisoning. He was glad he didn't eat the same thing she did. _

"_I'm sorry I ruined any of your plans." Jude said that night as he was getting ready for bed._

"_I hadn't made big plans like last year. I just wanted to spend the day with you."_

_The bus headed out pretty early the next morning for Orlando. Between Jude's food poisoning and the guys' hangovers, Tommy was trying to keep them hydrated. He actually found the whole trip entertaining._

'_You're enjoying this too much." Jude said when he came back to her room._

"_What?"_

"_Not feeling miserable while the four of us are."_

"_I would never enjoy you being miserable, but those guys brought it on their selves."_

"_True. Are we almost there?"_

"_Maybe another hour. How are you feeling?"_

"_Much better. I think we may be able to enjoy today after all."_

"_You need to rest."_

"_But you leave tomorrow before my show. I want to get out and do something."_

_As usual he couldn't say no. "Try to get some more sleep and we'll see."_

_They ended up spending the day hanging out with the guys around the hotel. No one really felt like doing much. It was odd for them to have two days off in a row, so everyone just enjoyed it. Tommy didn't mind her band much. They were always very entertaining._

"Hey, you're zoning on me." Jude said as they were sitting by the water.

"I was just remembering that little bikini of yours." He said with a smirk.

"You won't be seeing me in that for a while." She said shaking her head.

"You're beautiful, and you're going to stay beautiful." He said taking her hand in his.

"So, are we going to fish or what?" She said laughing.

**Wow! I can't believe I have this chapter done already. I know it was sort of a filler chapter. Hope you all enjoy! Keep the reviews coming and I will try to keep the updates coming this fast. **


	19. Chapter 18

**So, I decided to do this chapter more like the first story where there is only one flashback. I thought it would help me update faster and cause a bit less fluffiness. I know Jude and Tommy were getting a bit boring, but now is the time to start the story on why they decided it was time for her to move home for them to start their life together. Chapters will all go back to one flashback, but I will be doing my best to make sure the chapters are not lacking. ENJOY.**

Chapter 18

Sitting on the dock, Jude found it funny watching Tommy fish. She'd never really thought about it, but he did grow up in a fishing town. "Did you fish a lot as a kid?" She asked him.

"Tristan and I used to go down to the docks all the time. It was where we could get away from mom."

"I hate that you had a bad childhood. I just wish I could change it for you."

"Maybe having my dad and brother around will help. Anthony said he hated leaving us boys, especially since I was just a baby. He just couldn't fight to keep the family together after she kicked him out."

"Sometimes the fight is not worth it. I mean of course you boys were, but maybe your mom was just too much for him. He could have been afraid of how he would treat you two when he was angry at her. Misplaced temper is the cause of most child abuse."

"I know. I just wish I'd met him before I was twenty-seven. So do you think all the fights have been worth it for us?"

"Most definitely." She said smiling.

If their fights hadn't been worth it, they would have never made it. Jude always knew he loved her, but at times she wondered if the distance was too much for him.

_It was mid December, and Jude's US tour was over. She was going to spend a week in Toronto before going back to London. Tommy was being awarded producer of the year and Jude couldn't wait to go to the ceremony with him. She was so proud of him. He'd worked so hard to be the best at his craft and it was finally paying off._

_She was at the airport in LA waiting for her flight. Her band had already left to head back to London. Her cell rang just as her flight was called. "Grant, I am just about to board my plane. What's up?"_

"_I need you to change your plans. I want to go into full promotion mood before Christmas. I already have small shows and interviews set up starting tomorrow."_

"_I can't. The producer of the year ceremony isn't until the end of the week. I can't cancel on him. Can't you reschedule for when I get back?"_

"_Look sales are good, but with you being on the road when it was released you weren't able to promote properly. We need to get this promotion in before Christmas; there is no time to reschedule. I have you booked on the next flight to London. It should be taking off in about an hour. See you when you get here."_

_Jude just stared at her cell when he hung up. She didn't want to cancel on Tommy. She knew it would just start a fight. They'd already had this fight last Christmas. The difference this year was they were spending Christmas in London. Even Stuart and Sadie were spending Christmas with them. She didn't want to upset him, but she didn't have a choice. Grant would be furious with her if didn't show up for her shows and interviews._

_She spent the whole time waiting for her flight trying to figure out what he was going to say to him. She was dreading this conversation. She wished she could be in two places at once. The worst part was Tommy was always there for her big events and she couldn't be there for his._

"_You're not coming?" Was the way Tommy answered the phone when she finally called him._

"_I'm sorry. Grant wants to push Christmas promotion for the album. Sales are good, but since I was on the road when it came out, he wants to get my face back out there."_

"_I feel like we've had this conversation before." He sounded so defeated._

"_I know, but you'll be in London with me before you know it."_

"_But this award means a lot to me and I wanted you there with me at the ceremony."_

"_Grant wouldn't listen to me when I told him I already had plans. He's my boss."_

"_Just forget it."_

"_Tommy, come on I'm sorry. I see what I can do after I get to his office. I have to go now. They just called my flight."_

_She was wide awake the whole flight trying to figure out the best way to get out of the appearances Grant had booked. She couldn't keep doing this to Tommy. It wasn't fair and she knew it. _

_The next day, Grant wouldn't budge. She had no choice. She would risk her whole career if she went AWOL. She felt completely helpless and hopeless. The week went by miserably slow. Every time she tried to call Tommy, she would only get his voice mail. She left him messages begging him to call her back, but he would never return any of her calls. _

"_Sadie, he won't call me back."_

"_Jude, he's really pissed. And it is nothing like last year. Last year he moped around and everything. Now, he's been working every day. Poor Madison came home yesterday crying because he'd yelled at her. And as far as I know he's been out on the town every night after working at NBR. I hate to say this, but he seems like the old Tommy. The way he was before you two started dating."_

"_Sadie, what have I done? I thought he'd be over it by now. I want to be there for him, but Grant will not let me out of these appearances. I've tried everything."_

"_I figure if you just let him blow off some steam, he'll come around before we leave for Christmas. I will keep my eye on him the best I can."_

"_Thanks, Sadie."_

_The morning after Tommy's award ceremony, Jude saw something on the cover of a tabloid that completely broke her heart. It was Tommy with his arm wrapped around a model. He was whispering in her ear affectionately. The headline said 'Producer of the year with a date who is not his fiancé.' The article went on about how the pair held hands and whispered to each other all night. It also stated that the missing fiancé was not mentioned in his thank you speech either. The last line made tears come to her eyes. 'Are Tommy Q and Jude Harrison really over?'_

_She couldn't think rationally. Had he given up on them? Had he moved on that quick just because she couldn't come home? Did their years together mean nothing to him? She thought they had the perfect relationship even with the distance. She should have called Tommy and find out what really happened, but that would have been the rational thing to do. _

_She had to get ready for an interview. She dried her tears and just threw herself together. She couldn't think straight. When her driver picked her up, she just sat in the back silently. _

"_Are you okay this morning Miss Harrison? You're not your chipper self."_

"_I guess I'm just trying to wake up." She lied. She felt lifeless; like her heart had been ripped from her chest. Tommy was her life plan. If he'd given up what was she going to do?_

_She went straight into hair and makeup when she got to the TV station. Grant stood beside her going over the days schedule, but she barely heard a word he said._

"_Where's Alley? She usually goes over my schedule with me."_

"_I let her start her Christmas holiday."_

_Jude just rolled her eyes. She wished she'd been able to start her holiday. Maybe she wouldn't be in this situation. She just wanted Tommy; nothing else. The first question at her interview was about the tabloid that morning. That was Jude's breaking point. She refused to continue the interview. _

_She had her driver take her straight home where she spent the rest of the day. Grant kept calling, so she turned her cell off and unplugged her home phone. She just wanted to wallow in self pity. What was she supposed to do if she didn't have Tommy?_

_She spent the next two days doing nothing but eating ice cream and watching sappy romantic movies. Every night before she'd go to bed, she reread the article in the tabloid. She wouldn't go get any new ones because she was scared of what they would say._

_In the back of her mind, she hoped Tommy would show up with her dad and sister when they came for Christmas. But when they showed up on the 23__rd__, Tommy was not with them. _

"_Come on in." She said opening the door for them. She tried to act happy, but she knew they could tell she wasn't._

"_Honey, we've been trying to reach you." Stuart said._

"_I turned my phone off."_

"_Are you okay?" Sadie asked._

"_No." She responded crumpling into her arms._

"_Come on, let's get you to bed. You look like you haven't slept for days." Sadie said leading her towards her room. "Dad, will you make some tea?"_

"_Sure." Stuart said staying in the kitchen._

_Once in her room, Jude told Sadie everything about the fight and the tabloid. "Sadie, has he just moved on without even telling me?"_

"_I don't know, Jude. I haven't seen him since the day of the award ceremony. I didn't go that night; I don't know what really happened there. Darius gave him three weeks vacation. I figured when we couldn't get a hold of you; he was here and you two made up."_

"_I haven't heard from him since our fight. I don't know if he's called because I haven't had my phone on. At first it was to keep Grant from calling me, since I was blowing off appearances. But then I was afraid of who would call and what they would tell me."_

"_Jude, Tommy loves you. I'm sure he's somewhere blowing off steam. Tomorrow is Christmas Eve. I bet he shows up then."_

"_I hope you are right." Jude just laid her head in Sadie's lap and cried._

"Hey, I got something." Tommy's voice brought her out of her memory.

"That's good, honey. Now what are you going to do with it?" She asked teasing.

"It's dinner. What are you talking about?" He responded with a smirk.

"You have got to be kidding."

Tommy just laughed and threw the fish back into the water. "I have no idea how to clean and cook fish." He leaned over to kiss her lips lightly. "What were you thinking about over there? You seemed sad." He hated anytime she frowned.

"Last Christmas."

"I wish I could erase that from both our memories. But it will never be like that again. Think about it. This Christmas we will be married and living in our new house. Our whole lives a head of us."

"I really can't wait." She said before he leaned over and met her lips again. Just then her stomach growled.

Tommy just laughed. "I do know how to get you to a restaurant to feed you."

"Can we just go back to the room and order room service? I sort of want you to myself." She said reaching for his hand.

"That sounds like a perfect idea." He said wrapping his arm around her waist holding her to him.

**Please keep your reviews coming. I love reading them. **


	20. Chapter 19

**So, here's Tommy's side of the Christmas. **

Chapter 19

When they got back to their room, Jude crawled into bed while Tommy ordered their food. She was really tired and was feeling pains in her stomach again. She thought if she got some rest it would feel better and she wouldn't have to tell Tommy that something could be wrong. She needed everything to be okay.

"So, room service will be here in twenty minutes." Tommy said crawling up beside her on the bed.

"Good." She said lying over on him.

"You're tired." He commented running his fingers through her hair.

"Just a little bit." She said in a yawn.

Tommy just kept running his fingers through her hair. He wanted her to rest as much as she could. He could tell she wasn't feeling that great and just not telling him every thing. He hoped everything would be okay until they got back home. He didn't know what he'd do if something went wrong.

His mind drifted back to last Christmas. He'd been so stupid and almost ruined their whole future. He wouldn't have blamed her if she'd said she never wanted to see him again.

_Tommy was beyond livid after finding out Jude wasn't coming home for his award. He'd dropped everything so many times for her, but she couldn't do it just once for him. This award was a big deal to him. It proved that he had what it takes to excel in this business. He'd been producing for years without any kind of recognition, and now he was being awarded for all his hard work._

_Since he and Jude had been together, Tommy wasn't much of a bar person. But he found himself at a high class bar trying to forget his girl for a night._

"_Well, if it's not Little Tommy Q." A very familiar voice rang out._

"_Chas." Tommy rolled his eyes._

"_What are you doing out? I thought Jude kept you under lock and key."_

"_She's in London. And she's never kept me under lock and key."_

"_If you say so." Chas threw up his hand ordering a drink from the bartender. "In London? You mean to say she's not coming home for the big honor?"_

"_As if it is any of your business." Tommy sneered._

"_Just asking. D called all of us and said it would be in good taste if we showed up to support you. And your own fiancé isn't even coming; what a shame."_

"_Chas, you can go bother someone else." Tommy said taking a shot._

"_I know what you need. You need a good night on the town like in the old days. Remember all the good times we used to have?"_

"_I don't need to pick up women. I have one."_

"_Yeah, on the other side of the ocean. Come Q, you and me like the old days."_

_Tommy was just drunk enough to say why not. He needed to get out and blow off some steam. He could flirt as long as that was where it ended; just flirting. The first time his cell rang and he saw that it was Jude he turned his phone off. He was in no shape to talk to her without possibly saying something hurtful._

_He felt like his old self again. Not having to worry what someone would think about him being out all night. It was very liberating. Of course the hang over the next day was a bitch to deal with. Feeling like shit just made him even angrier with Jude. That meant he just needed to do it again. He ended up going out with Chas every night that week. _

_The day before the award ceremony, Darius called him in his office. "T, what has been your deal this week? You made Madison cry one day, and even Karma is complaining about your attitude."_

"_I'm fine."_

"_Yeah right? Where's Jude?"_

"_She's in London. Her label wanted her to do Christmas promotion for her latest album." He said in a sarcastic voice._

"_I see. Look after tonight start your three weeks of vacation. Go to London and enjoy your holidays. There's not a lot going on around here for the rest of the year. When you get back think about your attitude."_

"_Whatever, D"_

"_Quincy, I'm serious. Jude changed you for the better. I thought this male diva shit was over with."_

"_Maybe I was never changed; just held back."_

"_I don't believe that for a moment."_

_Tommy went to his office thinking about what Darius had said. Jude had changed him for the better. He'd always wanted to be a better man for her because she deserved the best, but he felt like he deserved her support just as much. Every time he thought about her not being there for his big night, he'd get pissed all over again. That was why when writing his speech he purposely left her out. _

"_You finish your speech yet?" Sadie asked walking into his office._

"_Almost." Sadie was the last person he wanted to see. She was always telling him how sorry Jude was and that she'd be there if she could._

"_I just want to say congratulations and that I have a dinner meeting tonight with a possible new client so I won't be there."_

"_Why does that not surprise me?" He said rolling his eyes._

"_What's that supposed to mean?"_

"_Nothing. Thanks for telling me. I won't be back tomorrow. Darius is giving me my three weeks of vacation."_

"_Then I will see you at Christmas." Sadie said then left without giving him a chance to reply. _

_At this point he wasn't sure if he was going to London for Christmas. He'd spent the last year going to her for everything. He knew that that was how it had to be, but it didn't make it hurt any less. He felt like it was her turn again to come to him. He thought after what they went through the year before she would feel the same way. _

_That night Chas showed up at his door with a beautiful model on his arm. "Come on, T, let's get going."_

"_Chas, what are you doing here?"_

"_To take you to the ceremony. Wanted to make sure you didn't wuss out."_

_On the red carpet, Tommy was annoyed by Chas the whole time. Instead of making the night about Tommy, Chas was trying to steal the spotlight. Chas' date, Lydia, looked about as annoyed as Tommy. "Don't pay any attention to him. He's a pompous ass." Tommy whispered in her ear. He'd wrapped an arm around her waist pulling her closer to him so she could hear him. He didn't realize there were cameras on them until after the flashes._

_The ceremony seemed to last forever. Tommy's award wasn't until the last award of the night. Lydia would lean his way ever so often asking him questions about different people. Chas had ditched his date and seat to hang out backstage the whole night._

"_When I was younger music was what got me off the street and out of trouble. I have won many awards over the years with Boyz Attack, but this award means I did something on my own. I want to thank G Major and Darius Mills for letting me come to work every day. My current artists; you guys make my job worth getting up every morning. Thank You." Part of his heart ached for not mentioning Jude, but he couldn't stand up there and talk about her without the world finding out they were fighting._

"_Dude, that was harsh." Chas commented._

"_What are you talking about?"_

"_You didn't mention Jude once."_

"_Shut up, Chas. Go get your date so we can get out of here."_

"_She's a model; she'll find someone to take her home. Come on let's get to the after parties early."_

_Tommy just rolled his eyes, but followed anyway. He needed a drink and the way Chas was hogging the spotlight, Tommy thought he could fly under the radar. It reminded him of the old days how Chas tried so hard, but every girl came straight to Tommy flirting. It was different than all the other nights that week. The girls were clingier. Like they thought they actually had a chance to hook up with little Tommy Q._

_The next morning he realized he knocked back a few too many because he woke up in a hotel room in Vegas. He had a huge hangover and didn't remember how he got there. Luckily he was fully dressed so that meant he didn't do anything too stupid._

"_You're awake." Chas said walking in and throwing a tabloid at him._

"_Oh shit." Was all he could say when he saw the cover. He was whispering in Lydia's ear on the red carpet. It looked very intimate. He knew without a doubt Jude's would see this, and he was going to be in big trouble. Plus the article was a downright lie. The only thing true was that he didn't mention her in his speech._

_Tommy grabbed his cell phone and called her immediately, but it went straight to voicemail. He knew it was what he deserved for not answering her calls after their fight. He really started realizing how childish and selfish he'd been acting. He was in a place in his career where he could make his own schedule. He was a producer so he didn't have to worry about touring and promotions. Jude on the other hand was an artist. She toured and had to promote her albums when she had the chance on top of a recording schedule. She hadn't made it to the point in her career that she could go where ever when ever. _

_It being a few days before Christmas, he couldn't get an international flight. So he was stuck for two days before he could get back to Toronto. He was still calling Jude's cell, but always got her voicemail. He had no clue what to say so he never left a message. Part of him was afraid everything was ruined. What if they couldn't come back from this? Jude probably figured Tommy had gone back to his old ways._

_When he finally got home, he couldn't just sit around the apartment. Even though it been so long since her stuff had been around, everything in the apartment still reminded him of her. He needed to get out of there, but he wasn't ready to go to London. He went to the one place he'd never thought he'd go._

"_Well if it's not my little brother." Tristan said opening the door._

"_Merry Christmas, Tris." Tommy said hugging his brother._

"_Merry Christmas, Tom. I thought you were spending Christmas in London with Jude?"_

"_Yeah. I think I've fucked up." He told his brother about everything. "Now I'm not sure if she is ever going to talk to me again."_

"_So you are saying that the model was Chas' date not yours? Just tell her that. You didn't cheat on her. You just got drunk way too many nights in a row."_

"_But she won't answer her phone. And her dad and sister have already left for London. I know they are going to hate me now."_

"_You've been dating this girl for over four years, and you think you've ruined everything over a misunderstanding? Come on."_

"_Even after so long my reputation still follows me. Maybe I just need to drop completely off the radar for a few days. What are you and Selena doing for the Christmas?"_

"_Tomorrow for Christmas Eve, we are going to the hospital to see mom. Selena wants to cook a big dinner over at Uncle Joe's Christmas Day."_

"_How's he doing?"_

"_Still working at the docks. I've been working with him for the past few months. The hospital keeps coming up with more charges for mom. Joe thought it would help making the extra money."_

"_Why haven't you told me this before now? I told you I would pay for every thing."_

"_Because I don't like burdening you with the extra bills. She was so horrible to you, and I couldn't do anything back then. At least I can pull my own weight."_

"_And how is she doing?" He couldn't believe the words were coming out of his mouth as he was saying them._

"_She has her good days and bad. Some days her mind is really clear, other days she's reliving twenty years ago."_

_Being in his home town was actually clearing his mind. His brother was right about everything being a misunderstanding. Maybe there was hope for them after all. He decided he needed to stay around with his family. He'd go to London after Christmas._

_On Christmas Eve, he went to the hospital with his brother and cousin. Tristan told him he didn't have to go, but he felt like it was something he needed to do._

"_Tom?" Miriam said when they walked though the door._

"_Hi, Ma." Tommy said; his voice cracking._

"_Where's that beautiful girlfriend of yours?"_

"_She's with her family. How are you feeling?"_

"_I feel like a walk." She said reaching her hand out for him to take. Tommy couldn't remember ever having an actual conversation with her, but as they walked around the hospital they really talked._

_He almost felt like the whole morning was a complete dream when they got back to the house. He sat on the porch watching the snow. He felt strangely calm. He even tried calling Jude again, but still voicemail._

"_Still no answer, little brother?"_

"_Nope. I just want to tell her I love her."_

"_You'll get to." Tristan said before going back into the house. Tommy wondered what he was up to, but just waved it off._

Jude was asleep when room service brought their lunch up. "Jude, lunch is here, babe."

"Okay." She said rubbing her eyes.

"Are you sure you are feeling okay?" Tommy asked tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Much better after my nap. Come on. Let's eat lunch so we can enjoy the beautiful beach."

"Sure." He said kissing her forehead.

**There you go. I tried to make this one longer. I might have to go back to two flash backs a chapter to make my chapters long again. I will see how it goes when I write the next one. Please keep reviewing. **


	21. Chapter 20

**Sorry it took so long to get this done. Too many issues over the last couple of weeks. But tonight i was strangely inspired. I might be a zombie at work tomorrow, but oh well. Hope you enjoy!!**

Chapter 20

They had two great days enjoying the sun and each other. Jude's stomach pains were almost non existent. She figured it was just normal flutters from changing her diet. For the last month she'd set herself a pretty strict eating schedule. She hadn't really stuck to it after Tommy got to London.

She loved staying in bed late with him everyday. Waking up in his arms was her happy place. It made everything but the two of them melt away. She'd smile every morning as she snuggled into his side kissing his chest. When they would make love she felt more connected to him than she ever had.

"Jude, wake up." Tommy whispered in her ear.

"No, it's still too early."

"We have train to catch."

"Can't we catch a later one?"

"It's the last one to Phuket today. Plus I have the whole day planned out. So, come on. We have a schedule to keep."

"Okay she said sitting up pulling the sheet around her. "How long do we have?"

"About an hour. I'll pack while you shower." He said leaning over to give her a simple kiss.

Jude couldn't help but smile while in the shower. She let the hot water relax her muscles and wake her up. She couldn't wait to see what all Tommy had planned for the day. He'd seemed like a kid on Christmas morning the whole vacation so far. That made her think back to last Christmas again.

_It was Christmas Eve and she was completely depressed. This was supposed to be the happiest time of the year, but without Tommy her heart was breaking. Could he have really moved on like that? She felt like she was insane for ever thinking he could stay faithful with her being so far away. It made her wonder if there had been other models and he just hadn't got caught._

_She took a longer shower than usual that morning. Unfortunately the hot water didn't relieve the tension like she'd hoped. Staring at her reflection in the mirror, she did something she thought she'd never do; she slipped her engagement ring off._

"_Jude, hurry up in there." Sadie yelled from the hallway._

"_Sorry, Sades. I guess I've gotten so used to having the place to myself." Jude said opening the door._

"_It's okay. I just need to get a few things out before the stores close."_

_Jude laughed to herself. Sadie was still shopping obsessed. She could just imagine Sadie walking around London with a bunch of shopping bags in her hands. "You think you'll be able to find your way around?"_

"_I'll be fine." Sadie answered in a chipper voice._

"_Okay."_

_Jude wanted to spend some one on one time with her dad. So, Sadie being out gave them a chance to catch up. They spent most of the time in the kitchen making Christmas Eve snacks. Jude thought if they stayed busy and talked about Stuart's life, he wouldn't ask about the Tommy situation._

"_Jude, I've tried to respect your privacy, but what's going on? Where's your engagement ring?"_

"_I took it off this morning. Daddy, I think it's over this time." She said letting tears fill her eyes._

"_Come here, Sweetie." Her father wrapped his arms around her, "You and Tom love each other. You'll work it out."_

"_Dad, come on. You saw the picture." Jude argued._

"_Honey, I can't believe you are so quick to give up. Think about the four years you two you have been together. I think he proved himself enough in the first two years. He's done nothing but respect you."_

"_I just don't know what to do. I feel so lost without him." She said wiping her eyes._

"_Have you tried calling him?"_

"_I haven't even turned my phone on in a few days. I was afraid of him calling and ending things over the phone."_

"_Well, if he doesn't show up, why don't you go home with us after Christmas Day? It will give you a chance to catch up with everyone, and maybe patch things up with him."_

"_I think that sounds great. I'm sorry I don't get many chances to come home." She told him._

"_Its okay, Sweetie. I understand you're busy."_

"_I wish Tommy understood."_

"_Jude, you know he does. He was so excited that you were going to be there for his award, and you have to admit you let him down."_

"_I know. And if he'll let me, I'll do what ever it takes to make it up to him." She said and walked out of the kitchen_

"_Where you going?"_

_Jude walked into her bathroom and put her engagement ring back on. "Just putting something back where it belongs." She said when she returned to the kitchen. She smiled at her dad before picking up her cell phone. She figured it was time to turn it back on incase Tommy tried to call. Her heart ached when there were no messages from him. Just of Grant screaming about her not showing up for appearances. Sometimes he really reminded her of Darius. She decided she'd worry about him later._

_Jude had fun hanging out with her dad. She really missed him. It made her start thinking about moving home once her next album done instead of renewing her contract. If she lived back in Toronto she'd be surrounded by friends and family. All she had in London was her band and people from her label. She hadn't really made a lot of personal connections since she moved. It was mainly because she knew when it was time she'd move home to marry Tommy. She hoped that was still possible._

_Around three her phone rang and her heart skipped. When she saw that it was Grant she hit ignore and turned her phone back off. "I can't believe he is calling on Christmas Eve." Jude huffed._

"_Well, he is your boss." Stuart said taking something out of the oven._

"_I know. I'll call him back in a couple of days."_

"_Okay, Sweetie."_

_About an hour later, Sadie blew in like a tornado. "Jude, I have the best present for you."_

"_Well, we're not opening presents until in the morning."_

"_Plans changed. Go pack. The jet will be ready in a couple of hours." Sadie and Stuart had flown over on the G Major jet instead of a commercial flight._

"_Sadie, its Christmas Eve. Where on earth are we going?"_

"_That's the surprise. Go pack."_

"_What about all this food dad and I fixed?" _

"_We can bring it and eat it on the way."_

_Jude had no idea what was going on, but she knew not to question Sadie when she had her mind set. She just went to her room and packed her suitcase. Not knowing where they were going made it difficult to know what to pack. She decided to throw cold and warm weather clothes together just incase. It was kind of exciting not knowing what Sadie was up to._

_Since they were going to be in a private jet, Sadie insisted they bring everything. So, after an hour of packing, they loaded all their luggage and Christmas presents into the car. Sadie seemed like she was on something as hyper as she was. _

"_Sadie, if you're not going to tell me where we are going, could you at least settle down?"Jude said as she settled into her seat ready for take off._

_Sadie didn't say anything until they were in the air. "Okay, so I'm going to explode if I don't tell you where we are going. While I was shopping I received a phone call from your future brother in law. It seems his little brother showed up on his door step yesterday."_

"_Tommy's in New Brunswick?"_

"_And Tristan said he was pretty pitiful. So, we figured if we could get you two together, all of this could get cleared up."_

"_Thank you, Sadie." Jude said hugging her. "That's really the best present ever." Jude couldn't quit smiling the whole flight. She couldn't wait to get back to Tommy's arms. _

_The flight was long, so they exchanged gifts. Jude even tried to take a small nap. It was two a.m. London time when they landed in New Brunswick. Luckily with the time difference it was only ten p.m. in Canada._

_Jude's hands began to sweat when Sadie called to let Tristan know they were there. "What if Tommy doesn't want to see me?" Jude asked franticly. Her mind and body were both exhausted after the flight._

"_Quit talking crazy." Sadie told her._

_They weren't too far from where Tommy's family lived. It wasn't long before a beat up extended cab truck pulled into the air field. Jude knew that truck because it was the same one Tommy drove around when she was here with him years ago._

"_Joe, why don't you fly home and be with your family. We will call you if we need you." Sadie told the pilot._

"_Thank you, Miss Harrison. Merry Christmas."_

"_Jude Harrison, we finally meet."_

"_It's nice to finally meet you. Does he know I'm here?"_

_Tristan shook his head. "No, he's been moping for two days."_

"_Thank you for calling Sadie."_

"_You're family." Tristan shrugged before they loaded all the bags in the back of his truck._

_The drive was very short the house. "Is he still up?" Jude asked._

"_Probably. He's had an interesting day. I doubt he'll be about to sleep for awhile."_

"_Why? What happened?"_

"_I'll let him tell you."_

_Jude was a nervous wreck. She wasn't sure how Tommy was going to take her being there. Tristan let her in the house before taking Stuart and Sadie next door to Selena's house. She was glad he was giving them some privacy. His bedroom door was shut so she knocked lightly._

"_Come in." She heard his voice._

_She opened the door slowly. "Tommy?" Her voice was small because she didn't want to startle him._

"_Jude?" He looked up from something he was writing. He was clearly shocked._

"_Hey, how are you"_

"_Not so good. How about you?"_

"_The same. I guess we have a lot to talk about."_

"_I guess we do. How did you know I was here?"_

"_Tristan called Sadie. The G Major jet was still in London, so we came straight here. I'm really sorry about not coming home last week. I should have dropped everything."_

"_No, you shouldn't have. Jude, I was wrong. Sometimes I forget what being an artist means. I'm so used to my producing schedule that I forget what you have to go through."_

"_I could have compromised something though."_

"_I guess you saw the tabloid." He said when she sat down on the bed beside him._

_Jude only nodded. She was afraid of trying her voice because she was scared of what he was going to say about it. She was prepared for the worst case scenario._

"_Lydia was Chas' date. He was being a show off on the red carpet and I was telling her not to pay him any mind when the cameras started flashing. I don't know where they got their story about us being over."_

"_So you haven't gone back to your model obsession?"_

"_No, Jude. I don't need a model or any other woman when I have you. Sure I went out drinking for a few nights, but I promise you you're all I need."_

"_But I'm so far away."_

"_You're still it for me. I hope you feel the same."_

_Jude threw her arms around his neck. "Of course I feel the same. I've been miserable since our fight on the phone."_

"_Me, too. Where's your family?"_

"_Tristan took them to Selena's. He's really nice."_

"_Yeah." _

_Jude couldn't help but pull back to just look at him. There something different about him, but she couldn't put her finger on it. "Tristan said you had an interesting day. What happened?"_

"_We went to see my mom this morning."_

"_How is she?"_

"_She was lucid today. She actually talked to me like a real son. We took a walk around the grounds and she listened to me. It was the first time I ever had a real conversation with her."_

"_Wow, Tommy, that is really wonderful."_

_They ended up talking until they both couldn't keep their eyes open. Jude slept better than she had in a long time._

"Jude, come on. We are going to miss our train." Tommy yelled bringing her out of her thoughts.

"I'll be right out. I am just drying my hair."

Tommy was putting all the bags by the door when she came out. She was wearing a cute little sundress. Tommy was stunned speechless. Everything about her was beautiful to him. "Wow. You are just stunning."

She just shrugged shyly. "Nothing special."

Tommy reached for her hand and pulled her to him. "You are special. I can't wait until we are finally married and I can show you off as my wife." He said staring into her eyes. He was always mesmerized by her pools of blue. He kissed her lightly before the bell man knocked to get their bags.

Tommy enjoyed train rides with Jude. They were able to just sit and enjoy each others company. "So, I was thinking when we get home, we could start working on getting the bedrooms fixed up like you want them."

"Well, it's your house, too. I was hoping to put a home studio in. That way I can still work on music on my own. I know I want to take a break, but music is our life."

"I thought the same thing. We can have a contractor come look at the basement. It's a good spot for a studio."

"I'd like that." Jude said making a horrible face.

"What's wrong?"

"Heartburn."

Tommy just smiled and pulled her closer to his side. He kissed her forehead. Heartburn he could deal with. Her dizzy spells had stopped, but he knew she was still having cramps. If they seemed to get worse, he would have to insist on taking her to see a doctor. He almost wished they were back at home so she could go to her regular doctor.

"So, have you thought of color schemes yet?"

"Some, but Sadie always puts them down. She says I still have no sense of style. I picked my wedding dress out by myself; I think I can pick out paint for our house."

"I can't wait to see that wedding dress."

"I have fitting the day after my birthday. I hope it still fits."

"I'm sure it will." Tommy noticed Jude yawning. "Take a nap. I will wake you when we get there."

"I hate that I'm sleeping so much. We are supposed to be on vacation."

"Well, you can make it up to me tonight." Tommy said smirking.

Jude kissed his cheek, laid her head on his shoulder, and shut her eyes.

Tommy starred out the window watching the country side zoom by. His mind drifted back to February when Jude surprised him for Valentines Day.

_Since Christmas, every thing was great. He and Jude had worked everything out and they were better than ever. She only been gone a couple of weeks, and he already missed her like crazy. She'd stayed in Toronto the whole month of January before returning to London to start working on her next album. They'd discussed this being her last album in London, or him finally moving to London after his contract was up with G Major. But nothing had been settled yet. It was still several months away._

_It was Valentines Day and they both had to work. So there was no flying over for the day like he did the year before. They had made plans for him to go over one weekend, but he didn't know when that would happen. He decided it was time to just throw himself into work and let everything fall into place._

_He was working by himself on mixing when Sadie walked in "You're here late." She commented._

"_Yeah, well I let Karma and Madison have the day off to spend with Spied and Kyle. Milo just left an hour ago."_

"_So what are you still doing here?"_

"_I don't feel like going home without your sister here. The whole day seems pointless. What are you still doing here?"_

"_No date. I thought about going home to a pint of Ice Cream."_

"_Have you tried talking to Kwest?" He knew Sadie was still in love with his best friend._

"_No."_

"_Maybe you need to be the one to make the first step. Remember you were the one to break up with him. He's not going to come to you."_

"_I know, but I'm not ready yet. I want a life with him, and the timing needs to be right."_

"_Well, I will put in a good word for you when the time comes."_

"_Thanks. Now go home. I will lock up."_

"_Yes ma'am." He said laughing._

_The drive home was lonely. All he could think about was Jude. He wished he could just hold her in his arms. Having an ocean between them was starting to get old. He knew she loved living in London. His mind was going a mile a minute about what their future was going to be like. They had a lot to talk about when he went to see her next._

_When he got home, he just blindly went to the bed room. He wanted to crash out and sleep so he could be with her in his dreams. What he found shocked him. The bed room was filled with candles everywhere. Light music was playing from the stereo. Most importantly Jude was sitting there in a black and red silk gown. "Oh." He said speechless._

"_Happy Valentine's Day, babe." She said with a bright smile._

"_I thought you had to work." He said walking over to the bed._

"_Grant is really letting me make my own schedule since my breakdown before Christmas. He knows I will get the work done."_

"_You are exactly what I needed tonight." He said pulling her up and wrapping his arms around her. He held her tightly to his chest enjoying the warmth from her body. _

"_I have Chinese take out in the kitchen if you are hungry." She said in his ear. _

_Just her breath alone was doing amazing things to his body. "Maybe later." He said before moving in to meet her lips in a deep kiss. Their lips molded together as he immediately begged for entrance into her mouth. Her moan only made his want for her to grow. _

"_Someone is way too overdressed." She giggled against his kisses and started unbuttoning his shirt. Her hands felt amazing running over his chest. _

"_Damn, I've missed you." He groaned backing her to the bed._

"_Missed you, too." She purred as she climbed on the bed with her knees._

_Tommy needed to feel her skin and pulled her gown over her head. He crushed his lips to hers again as one hand wrapped around her slender waist and the other went to message her breast. He kissed down her neck as he eased her onto her back. While one hand was still on one breast, his mouth made its way to the other one. Slowly his tongue circled her nipple before sucking into his mouth. She moaned and arched her back. He flicked her other nipple with his thumb before moving to it with his mouth. He loved the feel of her body relaxing under him. Slowly he peeled her red and black lace panties down her long smooth legs. Her legs fell apart as he licked and nipped up to her inner thighs. _

"_Tommy, please." She begged which only made him smirk before running his fingers over her damp heat. He could tell she was getting wetter by the second. _

_With his thumb he parted her folds to find her clit. Her hips bucked when he added more pressure. He grinned at her before replacing his thumb with his tongue. She screamed his name when he sucked the swelling kernel into his mouth. Slowly he started pumping a finger into her before adding another bringing almost to the brink. She groaned when he withdrew from her, but he didn't make her wait before thrusting his tongue into her in slow deep strokes. She exploded screaming for more._

_He moved up her body to look into her eyes before meeting her for another mind blowing kiss allowing her to taste herself on him. He loved the smolder in her eyes as she pushed him onto his back. "My turn?" He asked. His voice was husky with hunger._

_She nodded as she sucked her bottom lip into her mouth making him even harder. He let his eyes close as he felt her unzipping his jeans and pulling them and his boxers swiftly off. He felt her warm hand wrap around his erection. She pumped her hand up and down slowly before running her tongue over the tip. Tommy thought he'd explode right then. Opening his eyes he looked down at her just as she took him into her mouth. She bobbed up and down a few times running her tongue up and down._

"_Jude." He groaned trying to restrain himself from grabbing her hair. His voice seemed to affect her because the suction increase and his head fell back in ecstasy. _

_He smiled at her before meeting her lips and rolling her back onto her back. "You are amazing." He said pulling back and looking into her pools of blue._

"_I love you." She said and her fingers ran through his hair line._

_He tucked her hair behind her ear. "I love you, too."_

_They stared into each others eyes for a few moments before she reached up to whisper into his ear. "Fuck me, Tommy."_

_How could he deny a request like that? He knew there would be time for slow later. He settled between her legs before entering her fast and hard. He wanted her screaming his name louder than ever. He wasn't disappointed when her nails dug into his back and she screamed as her orgasm took her over. He gave a few more thrusts before he fell over as well._

_Tommy collapsed onto her. Both of them covered in sweat and panting. It was a few minutes before either of them was able to speak. "Holy Shit, that never gets old with you." He said chuckling. _

"_Glad I have that affect on you." She said smirking._

"_Oh I think I have the same affect on you." _

"_Do you huh?"_

_Tommy nodded and nipped at her bottom lip. "Why don't you go down and bring up the take out, and I'll run us a bath." He said rolling off her._

"_Okay." She said sliding out of bed. _

_Tommy just grinned watching her naked backside leave the room. He wondered how he was so lucky to have to words sexiest rock star in his bed. He thought about what had been his plan when he came home from work. This was so much better than sleeping the night a way._

_Jude's arms were full when she returned from the kitchen. She had two boxes in one hand and a bottle of champaign and two glasses in the other. "Need some help there?" He laughed turning the tub off._

_They settled into the tub facing each other as they ate and sipped champaign. They talked about work and normal stuff. Just relaxing in each other's company. When they were finished eating, she moved to straddle his lap and he couldn't believe how bad he wanted her again already._

_It was like she could read his mind because she smiled before kissing him softly and easing down onto his shaft. The pace was slow keeping water from sloshing out of the tub. Their wet skin slid together smoothly. He grabbed a handful her hair pulling her mouth closer to his as their kiss grew. His other hand rested on her hip. Her pace sped up causing the friction they needed and both moaned in climax. Their lips never parted as they continued to kiss slowly with him still buried deep inside her. _

"_You feel so good." She moaned when the kiss ended._

_The water started getting cold and he suggested they move back to the bed room. It wasn't long before he was back inside her; loving her the way she was meant to be loved._

The train came to a stop and Tommy was brought out of his thoughts. He heard Jude giggle and he looked at her funny. "What?" He asked confused.

"What were you thinking about?"

"Why?"

Jude glanced around making sure the door on their sleeper cart was locked. This wasn't their stop anyway. "Well it looks like you have a little problem here." She said stoking him through his jeans.

He hadn't noticed how excited his memory had made him. "Oh." Was the only response he could think of.

"Maybe I should help you with that." She grinned pulling his zipper down.

**Okay another chapter down. I decided to go back to the two flashbacks per chapter for this one. I wanted to make it longer. Hope you all liked it. Remember to let me know what you think. The more feedback I get the faster I will get the next update done. The green review button is your friend. :)  
**


	22. Chapter 21

**Hey Everybody!! I have a treat for you. 2 updates tonight. What can I say; when I'm inspired, I'm inspired. Hope you enjoy!!!**

Chapter 21

Tommy rolled over and pulled Jude closer to him. His whole plan for the day had been forgotten when they were on the train. All he'd been able to think about was getting her to their hotel. He decided he'd reschedule all their arrangements. Being in a soft bed wrapped up with his fiancé was better than exploring the city. He thought about the changes they were going to be facing when they got back home. It made him smile.

"What are you smiling at?" Jude asked waking up.

"Just thinking about our life together."

"We are going to have a great life. I can't wait. I think about how we had a chance to start this life years ago, but I don't think we would have been ready. I think that everything has happened for a reason. And now everything is just right."

"I think so, too." Tommy said propping himself up so he was hovering over her.

"Didn't you have the whole day planned?" She asked smirking up at him.

"Yeah, but someone sort of distracted me on the train."

"Hey, I was just trying to help. I didn't see you telling me no."

"Oh and you will never hear me tell you no." He said before capturing her lips in a sweet kiss. "I can reschedule everything." He said pulling away.

"Okay. I like right where I am anyway." She said just before her stomach growled.

"Someone's hungry." Tommy laughed.

"I guess I've worked up an appetite." She giggled.

"Me, too." He laughed when his own stomach growled. "I will order room service. You go take a bath." He said kissing her nose.

"Okay." She said and slipped out of the bed. "Are you going to join me?" She asked from the door way of the bathroom.

"Just let me order dinner and I'll be there."

"Sure thing." She said nodding.

Once the tub was filled, Jude sunk into the warm water. She was totally blissful. Everything about this vacation made her happy. She closed her eyes thinking back to when she started thinking about moving home.

_When Jude woke up the day after Valentine's Day, her whole body felt like jelly. She felt Tommy's chest pressed against her back. She wished she could stay right there all day long._

"_Morning." Tommy said before he kissed her neck._

"_Morning." She replied with a sigh leaning more into him. _

"_So, what time is your flight?"_

"_It's at ten." _

"_I guess that means we need to get up."_

"_But I don't want to." Jude pouted._

"_Me neither, but we have to get back to real life."_

"_Speaking of. I have a meeting with Grant this week to talk about my contract. He wants to know if I plan to stay in London once this album is finished."_

"_What do you want to do?"_

"_I want to be with you. When I went to London, I made the decision all by myself. I don't want to do that anymore." She said turning over to face him._

"_I would love for you to come home, but if London is where you want to be, I can move there just as easy."_

"_Let me talk to Grant first. I want to know what he is thinking before really talking about it."_

"_Whatever you want to do."_

_It was so hard to leave Tommy when her flight was called, but Jude gave him one last kiss and walked away. She kept telling herself that it wouldn't be long before she wouldn't have to leave him all the time. The whole flight she was wide awake thinking about what was going to be best for their future. Tommy had already said when his G Major contract was up he was leaving, but there was always NBR for him to work at. What if he wanted to stay in Toronto and keep producing Spied? Her mind was on overload when she finally got back to her house. She fell asleep instantly when her head hit the pillow. _

_The next day she had her meeting with Grant. "So, how was Toronto?"_

"_Good. Tommy and I just stayed in. "_

"_So, I guess we need to talk about what you want to do after this album."_

"_I love it here and everyone has been great, but I might want to go home. Tommy's contract with G Major is about to expire also and what ever I decide has to be what he wants to do also."_

"_Then we will wait until after the album is finished. If you want to leave at the end of this contract, I will understand. Still, I would love to have you stay around."_

"_We'll see. I love it here, but I'm turning twenty one this year and I'm ready to start my life with Tommy. I have to do what he wants to do, too."_

"_I understand. Now go make music. Todd should be waiting for you across town."_

_Todd had everything set up when she arrived at the studio. "Have a good visit back home, Harrison?" He asked her with a smirk. He British accent only added to the sarcasm._

"_And what did you and your wife do?" She shot back at him._

"_Touché. You got a song for me?"_

"_I do. I wrote it on the flight to Toronto."_

"_Well, let's get to work."_

_They worked on the song all day. Jude wanted to get the vocals just right before they brought the band in for the music. She probably sang the song at least a hundred times, and Todd told her it was perfect every take. _

"_So, how was that?" Jude asked when she walked out of the booth._

"_It was perfect the first time you sang it. How did your meeting go this morning with Grant? You seem to be trying to prove something with this song."_

"_It went fine. He told me I didn't have to decide yet." She said sitting at the sound board._

"_You don't want to resign?"_

"_It is a decision I want to make with Tommy. We've been engaged since my eighteenth birthday and I'm ready to finally marry him and start our life together. His contract with G Major is almost over and we need to decide together if we want to live here or in Toronto with our family and friends."_

"_That makes sense. My wife usually goes with me if I go to the states to produce."_

"_And I'm not trying to prove anything, I just want to make every song perfect incase this is my last album. I want to leave my mark."_

"_You've defiantly left you your mark, Harrison." Todd laughed._

_The rest of the week went by in a flash. Jude was able to lay down vocal tracks for a different song everyday. It was important to her to make her best album ever. It also helped her not miss Tommy as much._

"_You sound tired." Tommy commented on the phone._

"_Just a bit. I've finished vocals for five songs this week. We are going to be working on music next week. I feel like this is going to be a great album."_

"_All your albums are great."_

"_Yeah right." She said crawling in bed._

"_Well, that one doesn't count because we released it the right way. Why don't you get some sleep?"_

"_Because I want to talk to you. I told Grant that I wasn't sure if I wanted to resign."_

"_What did he say?"_

"_He was fine with it. He said we can wait until this album is done."_

"_Well, what do you want to do?"_

"_I want to be with you, and I want to make sure we are doing the right thing for our relationship."_

"_Then we will see where the cards fall. I have to meet with Darius next week about my contract."_

"_Oh, I thought there wasn't going to be any question."_

"_Well, he is Darius. Anyway, guess who is home."_

"_Who?"_

"_Apparently, Portia was released this week. D has been gone all week. Rumors are flying everywhere around the studio. I figure that is why he wants to meet about me working at G Major."_

"_Well, do you want to continue there; especially if Portia comes back to work?"_

"_I think I am ready to leave G Major. Over the last few years, Darius has changed, but six years is a long time to work for one label. I think if you want to come home, I might keep working with Jamie at NBR. I know for years we didn't get along, but the kid knows what he is doing."_

"_It is strange you two being friends, but I'm glad."_

"_Me, too. But don't let that pressure you into making the decision to come back. I can easily move there and I can produce anywhere. Or I could always take time off from work."_

"_I've thought about that, too. I've been working since I was fifteen, maybe we should take some time to travel. You know we still haven't been to Thailand."_

"_We'll see. Now get some sleep, Spied is back from dinner."_

"_Okay. I love you."_

"_I love you, too, Babe."_

_Jude was surprised at how calm Tommy was about Portia being released. It just proved how much he had changed over the years. She fell asleep thinking about what their life would be like._

"Dinner will be here in about twenty minutes. I told them to just leave it out side the door." Tommy said slipping into the tub across from her.

"Good." She said in a sigh when he stated massaging her feet. "That feels so good."

Tommy just smiled and kissed the bottom of her foot. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, Tommy." She knew he was still worried about her dizzy spell from the night they got to Thailand. She hadn't told him about the cramps and hoped she was hiding in well.

"I just worry, Jude."

"Tommy, we are on vacation. I feel relaxed and loved." She said shifting so her back was pressed against his chest.

Tommy rested his hands on her stomach with her hands on top of his. "I do love you, so much."

"I love you, too." She said closing her eyes and just enjoying the warm water.

After their bath, they ate dinner and settled in bed to watch a movie. Tommy loved having her cuddled up to his side. She had always fit perfectly there. He thought back to when they were trying to decide what to do when their contracts were up.

_After Jude went back to London after Valentines Day, Tommy hated being at home even more. Everything at the apartment made him think of her and the night they spent together. They both still had several months left on their contracts, so the only thing he knew to do was throw himself into work. _

_Darius had been gone for several days and there was rumor going around that Portia was coming home from her treatment center. Tommy wasn't sure how he felt about that. It was almost like she hadn't really paid for her crime. Could a couple of years really enough time?_

"_Have you heard?" Sadie asked walking into his office._

"_Yeah. Is that where D has been?'_

_Sadie nodded sitting down. "Yeah, he's been getting her a room ready at his house. He thinks if she is around family when she gets home it will be better for her."_

"_Is she coming back to work?"_

"_He hasn't said anything to me about it. But he did say he wanted to meet with you when he gets back next week."_

"_About?"_

"_He didn't say."_

"_Well, my contract is over in a few months. It could be about that. Jude and I are trying to decide what we want to do after her contract is up in London. She was supposed to meet with Grant this week."_

"_Do you think she'll decide to come home?"_

"_I don't know, but if she wants to stay over there, I will just move." _

"_Well, I better get back to work." Sadie said standing up. "And for the record; I hope she comes home."_

"_We'll see."_

_Tommy decided he couldn't worry about Portia coming home. He knew that she was completely out of her mind when she cut his break lines. That was why he spoke on her behalf in the first place when she went into treatment. _

_When he talked to Jude, he wasn't sure what way she was leaning. He knew she was torn and really wanted him to make the decision for her, but he wanted her to do what she thought was best. He was completely comfortable with following her lead._

"_You seem out of it." Jamie said when he walked into NBR on the morning he had off at G Major._

"_Thinking. I talked to Jude last night and I'm even more confused about our future."_

"_Is she thinking about resigning there?"_

"_She's torn. I think she wants to come home, but she wants me to tell her to come home. If there is one thing I've learned by being with her is she needs to make her own decisions." Tommy said running his fingers through his hair._

"_What do you want to do?"_

"_What I would really like is for her to come home. I mean all our friends are here. Honestly, I like it here. I'm over G Major. It's been almost six years there. Here seems to be a new challenge because you're still trying to get off the ground."_

"_Well, you have a spot here, and Jude will, too; if she wants it."_

"_I think she'd like that."_

"_Do you want me to formally offer her something? That way it's not coming from you." Jamie offered._

"_If you want to." Tommy said rubbing the back of his neck. "She still has to make the decision on her own."_

_The next week when Darius came back, he was like his old bossy self again. He basically yelled at every employee that was there. "T, in my office now!!!"_

"_Okay, D, what is with the yelling?" Tommy asked sitting across from Darius desk._

"_I can't go away to take care of my family for a week without this place falling down. Is it too much to ask to have responsible employees?"_

"_Come on, Darius. Sadie ran this place just fine. Everything was in perfect order around here. What's really going on? Is this about Portia coming home?" _

"_So, you heard?"_

"_Kind of hard not to the way people gossip around here. How's she doing?" _

"_She's okay. It will be an adjustment for her, but the doctors said she'd be just fine after awhile. That was one reason I wanted to talk to you. She wants to come back to work, but it won't be for several months. Have you thought about what you want to do after your agreement with me is up?"_

"_That's what Jude and I have been trying to decide. She's not sure if she wants to move home yet. But if she decides she wants to stay in London, then I will move over there."_

"_And if she comes home?" Darius asked._

"_I think it is time for a change. I've told Jamie I'd like to work for him if I stay." Tommy wasn't sure how he was going to take that._

"_I figured as much. I know the last couple of years have been tough with Jude in London. You know both of you always have a place here."_

"_Thanks, D. I better get back to Karma."_

"_Yeah, and I better apologize to Sadie."_

_Tommy left the office shaking his head. Darius was always surprising him. He was glad Darius wasn't trying to convince him to stay. It was one thing to accept Portia was back, but he wouldn't work with her. That bridge had way too much damage._

Jude's cell phone rang bringing him out of his thoughts. "Hey, Sadie." Jude answered.

"Jude, so glad I was able to catch you. Are you busy?"

"Well, it's ten at night. Tommy and I were just finishing a movie. What's up?"

"I need your okay on the invitations, the caterer, and the flowers."

"I emailed you the invitations I liked. As long as the food is eatable we will be good. And make the flowers simple. Dark fall colors."

Tommy watched Jude roll her eyes. "Tell her you'll call her tomorrow." He said in her ear before kissing her neck. He was bored with the movie.

"What about the guest list? Are you sure everyone is on it that you want?"

Jude tried to hold in a moan as Tommy's tongue ran down her neck. "Yes, Sadie, that is our final guest list. Mom told me she wouldn't support my marriage, so there is no reason to invite her." She closed her eyes as Tommy stated raising her shirt.

"But Jude…"

"No buts. Sadie, I have to go. I'll call you tomorrow." Jude closed her phone quickly before she could reply and threw it in the floor by the bed. "Someone's frisky." She laughed as Tommy pulled her shirt over her head.

"It got you off the phone, didn't it?"

"Yes, thank you." Jude smiled before his lips met hers and everything else was forgotten.

**Please Review!!**


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Jude woke up the next morning and had to run to the bathroom. She hated getting sick. Tommy came in behind her and wrapped her in the sheet from the bed. "You okay?"

"Yeah. Don't let this change our plans for today. I will order some tea and I should be fine."

"Okay." He said kissing her forehead and leaving to call room service.

She turned on the shower and just stood under the water. She thought about how Sadie thought she should invite Victoria to the wedding even though her mom had already made it clear she would not support Jude marrying Tommy. She thought back to earlier in the year when Don called her trying to patch things up.

_Jude had been working on the album nonstop. She was pretty sure she'd be moving back to Toronto once the album was done, but she was still keeping the option open. Jamie had offered her a spot at NBR. He said she could produce or record; whatever she wanted. It was a very temping offer. She'd love to work with Tommy again. But it was also tempting to take some time off. Maybe they could travel and see the world for a year or so before going back home and getting married. _

_They were just finishing up for the day when her cell rang. She didn't recognize the number, so she walked outside to answer. "Hello?"_

"_Jude?" A male voice asked._

"_This is she." She didn't recognize the voice._

"_This is Don; you're mother's husband."_

"_Oh hey, is everything okay?" Things might be bad between Jude and her mom, but she didn't want anything to happen to her._

"_Everything is fine, but I was wondering if you would like to come for a visit. I know your mother misses you dearly."_

"_Don, I'm really busy working on my album right now. But if she hasn't changed her opinion on my relationship with Tommy then it would be a waste of my time."_

"_Jude, your mother just wants what is best for you."_

"_Really? Well, she ran off and left me when I was seventeen. Tommy was there for me when my own mother couldn't care less. Why does she think I will choose her over him now?"_

"_Just think about it. Save my number and call me if you change your mind."_

_Jude was furious. She had to call Sadie. "Hello, G Major how may I direct your call?"_

"_Sadie Harrison, please."_

"_May I ask who is calling?" The receptionist answered._

"_Jude." She was still fuming, but hoped talking to her sister would calm her down._

"_Please, hold."_

"_This is Sadie."_

"_You will not believe who just called me." Jude said instead of a normal greeting._

"_He called you, too, huh?"_

"_Are you going to see her?"_

"_No, if she wants to see me bad enough, she remembers where I live. What about you?"_

"_The last time I saw her she told me she couldn't support my decision to marry Tommy. So, unless she changes her mind, I won't go see her. It makes me furious that he would call like that. If she wanted to see us enough she'd do something about it herself."_

"_Yeah, it sucks that "step daddy" was doing the calling." Sadie said laughing._

"_This was the last thing I needed today." Jude said sighing._

"_Why? What's going on?"_

"_I'm working so hard on this album. I haven't seen Tommy since February. And I still haven't decided what I want to do when it's all said and done. One week I am ready to get home, then the next I am thinking about staying here. Plus, Tommy will not tell me what he wants. He just says we'll do whatever I think is best." _

"_He just doesn't want to push you. He wants to be with you and the distance between the two of you kills him, but he wants you to do what you want to do."_

"_I know. Thanks. I have to go; Todd and I have a bit more to do before I go home."_

"_Okay. Take care of yourself little sister."_

"_I will. You do the same."_

_Jude couldn't focus when she got back into the studio. Her mind was going crazy about her mom. Did she really want to see her, or was Don just trying to mend fences. She ended up telling Todd they'd finish the next day._

_She sat at her kitchen table staring at her phone for what seemed like hours before doing something that shocked even her. "Yes I need to book a flight to Rome on Friday."_

_She made the decision to go without telling anybody except Todd. He needed to know why she wasn't working over the weekend. She didn't even call Don until she landed in Rome. She knew she'd chicken out if anybody really knew her plan._

"_Your mother will be so glad to see you." Don said when he picked her up at the airport._

"_I'm just here to prove I'm the bigger person. I want to give her a chance to see that I am an adult and I am responsible enough to decide on who I want to marry."_

_Don just gave her a nod. Jude wondered what his opinion on the matter was, but she didn't ask. She just took a few deep breaths preparing for seeing Victoria._

"_Don, where did you go so quickly?" Victoria's voice rang out through the house when Jude walked through the door. _

_She followed where the voice came from. "He came to pick me up." She said in a small voice walking into he family room._

"_Jude?"_

"_How are you, mom?" _

"_Oh, honey, I'm better now." She said rushing to her._

_Jude stiffened and backed up. "I'm here to talk about our last conversation last year."_

"_Okay, come on in and have a seat. Can I get you some tea or anything?"_

"_I'm fine." Jude said sitting on the couch._

"_So…" Victoria started._

"_Right. Well, I am nearing the end of my contract I London, and I am trying to decide what my next move will be. I miss dad and Sadie like crazy, and moving back to Toronto would be the ideal thing to do, but I know if I move back I will be taking a step back in my career."_

"_Then why go back?"_

"_Because I've been in love with Tommy since I was sixteen years old. He's my future and I need my mother to see that."_

"_Jude, if he's holding you back, then he's not the man you make him out to be."_

"_That's just it. He's not holding me back at all. He will go along with anything I decide. If I want to stay in London then he will come to me. If I decide to go home, he will be just as happy."_

"_What do you need from me, Jude?"_

"_I need you to be my mother and tell me what to do." She realized this was a last resort._

"_I think you are young and you need to find out what makes you happy. You're way too young to change your life for a man. Especially one that you feel you can't really trust. I saw the article about him cheating on you."_

"_That was just a misunderstanding."_

"_Sure. And that was what I told myself about your father. You witnessed yourself how wrong I was."_

"_You know Tommy and I are not you and dad." Jude said defending their relationship._

"_Maybe you shouldn't have come here." Victoria said standing up and looking out the window. _

"_Why can't you be supportive?"_

"_Because I don't want to see you throw your life away like I did."_

_Jude's heart broke completely because it was like her mom saying she never wanted her or Sadie. "Wow. It's good to know how you feel about your children. I guess that is why you left like you did. I'm sorry for coming here. You can have your wish now; you don't have a daughter." Jude wiped the tears running down her face. She was determined for this to be the last time she'd cry over her mother. _

Jude slid down the shower wall sobbing. She needed a mother's guidance now more than ever. She even reached out to her mom one last time after they set a date for the wedding, but there was no use.

Tommy heard Jude crying after room service brought her tea. He rushed to the bathroom and saw her sitting in the shower. "Jude, baby, what's wrong?" He said stepping into the shower fully clothed and pulled her into his arms.

"She never wanted me."

He knew instantly she was thinking about when she went to Rome back in the spring. It took his mind back to when his own mother passed away.

_Tommy had been working on mixing Karma's album all day. They only had a few more songs to record and her final G Major album would be ready for mastering. Darius was giving them another month and a half to finish it up. Karma had decided to make the move to NBR to be with Spied more._

_Sadie had to pull him out of G Major to force him to eat something. "Come on. You need to eat and I am starving." She said pushing him down the street toward the café."_

"_Why don't you go ask Kwest to dinner?"_

"_Because we are just being friends. Phone calls are all we get right now. And you my dear brother in law need human interaction."_

"_I'm not your brother in law yet." Tommy said with a chuckle._

"_That is a mere technicality." She said waving her hand around._

_During dinner, Tommy asked her more about her progress with Kwest. He was really glad they were working on their relationship even if they were still at the just friends stage. He knew his best friend and future sister in law still loved each other._

_When they were walking back to G Major, his cell rang. "Hey, bro, what's up?" He answered recognizing Tristan's number._

"_Tom, I just got a call from mom's home." _

_Tommy froze right where he was. "Is everything okay?"_

"_No. She's gone, Tom. They said she went peacefully. Just a couple of hours ago."_

_He didn't know what to say. His whole childhood flashed through his mind. He felt tears stinging his eyes when he thought about his visit with her Christmas Eve. "It will take a day or so for me to get there."_

"_I figured it would. Selena and I will make the arrangements."_

"_How are you holding up?"_

"_I think I'm still in shock. I knew she was really sick, but I thought she'd be around for a while longer." _

_Tommy could hear the tears in his voice. "I will call you and let you know when I'm on my way."_

"_Okay."_

"_Tommy, what's wrong?" Sadie asked._

"_My mom died a couple of hours ago."_

"_Oh, Tommy, I'm so sorry."_

"_Yeah. Can you shut everything down in my studio and lock my office? I need to be alone."_

"_Sure. Call me if you need anything."_

"_Thanks Sadie." _

_Tommy drove around town on auto pilot. Even though he never had a good relationship with his mom, he was still devastated. She'd brought him in to this world. And the love and adoration that he saw in her eyes when they took their walk that day kept playing over and over in his mind. He ended up sitting at the pier all night just looking out at the water. Watching the sunrise, he finally let himself cry._

_He went home to shower before calling and booking a flight to New Brunswick. He tried to get some sleep, but was never able to doze off. So he decided he'd go inform Darius then Jamie he'd be out of town for awhile._

"_T, how are you doing?" Darius asked as he walked into his office._

"_I'm still soaking it in. I'm flying out in the morning. I'll probably be gone a couple of weeks. I'm sure my brother and I will have some things to get sorted out."_

"_If you need anything just let me know."_

"_Thanks, D."_

_He had a few things he needed to get out of his office before going over to NBR to talk to Jamie. He was absolutely exhausted. He wished he had Jude with him. He needed her to tell him everything was going to be okay._

"_Tommy?" He looked up and saw Sadie standing in his doorway. "Have you slept any?"_

"_I could never fall asleep."_

"_When do you leave?"_

"_Tomorrow morning. I need to go talk to Jamie." He said running his fingers through his hair._

"_Don't worry about him. I will call Kwest and have him tell Jamie. Come on, let's get you home." _

_Tommy was too tired to argue. He crawled in his bed and fell into a restless sleep. He didn't know how long he'd been asleep when he woke up to the smell of food coming from his kitchen. He went down stairs to find Sadie and Kwest in his living room._

"_Hey, man." Kwest said getting up and hugging him._

"_Hey. How long was I asleep?"_

"_Long enough." Sadie said in a comforting voice. "Dinner is in the oven. Kwest is going to stay with you while I go home and pack."_

"_Where are you going?" Tommy asked confused._

"_We are both going with you tomorrow. You need your friends right now." Kwest told him._

_Surprisingly, Tommy didn't argue. "Thank guys."_

_After Sadie was gone, Tommy realized he hadn't even called Jude yet. He'd planned on calling her earlier, but he was too busy sleeping. He knew it was late in London and hoped he wouldn't be waking her up._

"_Hello?" Her raspy voice answered the phone._

"_Jude, I know it's late…" He tried not to sound too frantic. _

"_Tommy, what's wrong?"_

"_Tristan called last night. He received a call from mom's home. She's gone, Jude." _

"_When's the funeral?"_

"_He and Selena are making the arrangements. I already told Darius I would be gone two weeks."_

"_I can meet you there. I will call Grant and ask him to fly me out. Todd has other artists he can work with for a few days. How are you?"_

"_I don't know yet. I don't think it has really hit me. Your sister is running around treating me like I am going to break. She and Kwest have insisted on going with me to New Brunswick."_

"_She just worries about you like you're her brother. She calls me every once in a while telling me you aren't eating right."_

"_And what exactly does she hope to get accomplished by telling you? You eat worse than me."_

"_I know. Look I can tell you are tired. Get some rest and let my sister take care of you. I will see you in a couple of days."_

"_Okay. I love you, Jude."_

"_I love you, too, babe."_

_Tommy hung up the phone and looked at Kwest. "She's going to meet us there."_

The cold water brought him back out of his thoughts. "Come on, Babe." He said turning off the water and pulling her out of the shower. "You are just emotional."

"I'm sorry I'm ruining your vacation." She sniffed.

"Hey." He said cupping her face. "It wouldn't be a vacation if you weren't with me. Why don't you get dried off and dressed. You're tea is on the table. Then we can go out and have a great day together."

"Okay." She said wiping her face.

Tommy made a mental note to try to contact Victoria himself before the wedding. He knew it was a long shot, but he had to do it for Jude. He hated that she felt like her mother didn't want her.

**Okay everybody there you go. I actually wrote the last chapter all today. See what happens when I decide not to go out one night. lol. I need your feedback to keep the momentum going. We are heading into he last part of the story. I'm not sure yet how many more chapters there will be, but the rest of the story is definitely planned out. And you'll finally find our what has been wrong with Jude. PLEASE REVIEW! **


	24. Chapter 23

**Wow, I'm surprised I was able to get this done tonight, but here it is. Hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 23

Jude was enjoying the warm sun and soft sand underneath her. Since her breakdown in the shower that one morning, she'd been better. She finally had her emotions in check. They were back in Bangkok for the last two days of their vacation.

She was getting excited for her birthday. It was going to be nice to be with her family and friends. Twenty one was a big mild stone. She'd finally be completely legal. Not that she could drink now anyway. Tommy had hinted that he had a big surprise for her once they got home, but she told him she didn't need anything else. He'd already given her this wonderful vacation.

She leaned up on her elbows to watch him. He was walking out of the water after a swim. He was the most gorgeous creature in the world to her, and she was glad he was hers. She smiled when he noticed her watching him; his smile mirrored her own. It was odd just months before she thought she'd never see him smile like that again. She thought back to when his mother passed away.

_She was on the first flight to New Brunswick she could get. All she wanted to do was wrap her arms around Tommy and _make sure he was okay. _Sadie had said he was holding up, but Jude needed to see it for herself. The flight was long, and she'd never been happier to see her sister when she walk through the gate at the air port._

"_Jude." Sadie said hugging her._

"_How is he, Sadie?"_

"_He's sad, but I can tell he is struggling with his emotions."_

"_I wish I could have been her quicker."_

"_Well, you're here now. Come on."_

_He was sitting on the front porch when they got to the house. Jude jumped out of the car as soon as Sadie stopped. "Oh, Tommy." She said seeing his sad face. She wrapped her arms around him and he broke into sobs. "Its okay, Baby." She soothed him._

_After his tears dried, they took a walk. "The funeral is tomorrow." He told her. "I just can't believe she's gone. After all these years, I just thought she'd always be around."_

"_She was really sick, Babe."_

"_I know."_

_That night was so different from all the nights Tommy held her; she was holding him. She spent most of the night soothing him and telling him everything was going to be okay. They were in his mother's room so Sadie could have his room. He couldn't seem to sleep, so she ran her fingers through his hair._

"_So, Kwest and Sadie seem to be getting a long well." She mentioned. She was trying to distract him._

"_Yeah, I think they will be back together before we get home." His voice was so sad, but she could tell he was struggling with all of his memories of his mom._

_The next day was hard. __The funeral had been stressful. Everyone was exhausted when they got back to the house. No one had said a word since before leaving the cemetery._

"_Is anyone hungry?" Sadie asked breaking the silence._

"_I think I just want to lie down." Selena said heading for the door._

"_Get some sleep, Sel. You need it." Tristan said before looking at them. "Tom, why don't you and Jude go stay at a hotel tonight?"_

_She felt his hand tense in hers and squeezed to reassure him._

"_It's okay. We can just stay in mom's room again."_

"_Tom, I can see how tired you are; Jude, too. You'll sleep better out of this house."_

_Sadie..." Jude started._

"_Kwest and I will be fine. We've worked a lot out."_

_She smiled at her sister and stood up. "Come on, Babe. Your bother is right. Let's go get a good night sleep before I fly back to London."_

_He just nodded. She understood that words weren't needed at the moment. They got checked in and he still hadn't said anything. She walked behind him and wrapped her arms around him. "Tommy, it's okay. Just because you had a horrible relationship with your mom, doesn't mean you can't be sad that she's gone."_

"_That's the problem, Jude. I'm not just that sad she's gone. I also feel like a huge weight has been lifted off my shoulders. The one person who thought I was useless is gone. I will never be told that I am worthless again. I can finally live my life without there being someone out there that can bring me down."_

_Jude shut her eyes and leaned her forehead against his back. "You can finally be Tom Dutois without feeling bad about yourself."_

"_Let's do it. Let's set a date. Jude, I want us to be married. I want to start that life we always talk about." He spun around to face her._

"_Okay." She said with a smile. "I just have to look at my calendar once I get back to London."_

"_Then we'll start our life." Tommy said before pulling her to him and kissing her deeply._

_Jude could only sigh into his kiss. She had a desperate need for him. His tongue brushed over her bottom lip and she immediately allowed him entrance. She felt his hands roam under her shirt as he backed her to the bed. She reached back unzipping her skirt letting it fall to the floor before working on the buttons of his shirt._

_After he pulled her shirt over her head she laid back on the bed watching him remove his dress slacks. His muscles rippling as he climbed up to hover over her. They didn't need words because everything was being said with their eyes. They needed each other like they needed air to breathe. Her fingers racked through his hair while he kissed down her body. His tongue licked over the swell of her breast causing her to arch into him. She felt him reach behind her to unlatch her bra before throwing over his shoulder. _

_She watched as his eyes became darker with passion that only she could cause with in him. His wicked mouth went to work making her moan in pleasure. As he moved down her body removing her panties, her legs fell apart opening herself to him like a flower in bloom. His hands and mouth brought her almost to the brink before he made his way back up her body. "Roll over." He said as he was removing his boxers._

_She did as told and felt his erection on her inner thigh. He pulled her hips towards him as he rubbed himself through her slick folds. She let out a moan of anticipation before he eased into her. She pushed back against him taking him farther into her depths. His thrusts were slow but deep. She held onto the headboard to steady herself with one hand and reached back to run her finders through his hair as he sucked on the sensitive skin under her ear. _

_One hand eased up her hip to cup her breast. Rolling her erect nipple between his fingers, he pulled her flush against his chest. She could no longer move without separating their bodies. He ground inside her in slow purposeful circles while his other hand found her sensitive nub. He stroked her between his fingers as her cries became louder._

_Leaning forward, he pressed a kiss against her damp neck. "Do you know what you do to me?" His husky voice whispered into her ear._

_Jude couldn't find her voice so she just nodded with a moan. That slight movement made her spine stiffen and her body clenched around him like a vice. She shattered and he joined her. They both collapsed onto the bed breathing hard. Jude could feel his body against hers from head to toe._

"_I want a big wedding." Jude commented later as she was cuddled to his side with her head on his chest._

"_You do?" He asked surprised._

"_Why not? We've been waiting for years to do this; we should do it right. When we planned the first wedding I was only eighteen. Now I'm older and I have new friends in London that I want to be there. I want to show the world that thought we would never make it that we did."_

"_If that is what you want then it is what you will have. I will marry you anywhere and any day."_

"_I love you." She said looking up at him with a smile._

"_I love you, too." He said before kissing her and igniting the flame once again._

_The next day they had to check out early to get back to the house. She had a late afternoon flight back to London and she wanted to spend sometime with everyone before leaving. _

"_Hey Sadie, can I talk to you?"_

"_Sure. What's up, Jude?"_

"_Tommy and I are getting married." She squealed as the walked out on to the porch._

"_Duh. You've been engaged forever." Sadie said rolling her eyes at her._

"_No, I mean we are setting a date once I look at my calendar, and I want you to help me plan it." Jude could hardly contain her excitement._

"_Okay, that shouldn't be too hard. I still have everything from planning it last time."_

"_I want bigger and better this time. I want to do it right. I was never one to really dream about my wedding until these past few years. I want to show the world how happy Tommy and I are together."_

"_Just give me the information and I will help plan the best wedding Toronto has ever seen."_

"_Thanks, Sadie. And will you be my maid of honor?" _

"_Of course."_

_They spent the morning sitting around the house. Tommy and Tristan were trying to decide what to do with house. Jude really liked Tommy's brother and hoped she would get a chance to get to know him more. She noticed that Kwest and Sadie were looking pretty cozy. She made a mental note to ask her about it later._

_When it came time to leave, Sadie was taking her to the airport, so she was saying goodbye to Tommy at the house. "I'm going to miss you." She said kissing his lips lightly._

"_I'll come to London the first chance I get."_

"_Okay. I will call you to go over dates."_

"_I can't wait." _

_Just then a car pulled up in the driveway and a man stepped out. Jude thought he looked to be in his early fifties. "Can I help you?" Tommy asked._

"_I'm looking for Tom and Tristan Dutios." _

She felt eyes on her and saw that Tommy had gotten closer while she was thinking back. He still had a wide smile across his face.

Tommy watched Jude as he was coming back from his swim. She looked so relaxed lying in the sun. He'd noticed that after her freak out in the shower that morning, her emotions had settled down. The rest of the vacation had been calm and happy. He was amazed everyday at how blessed he was to have her in his life. He was finally in a good place in his life. He had Jude and their future together; he had his brother back in his life; and finally he had his dad. That made him think of when he first met his dad.

_He was walking Jude out to the car saying goodbye since Sadie was taking her to the airport. They both thought it would be easier than saying bye at the airport. After deciding to set a date, neither really wanted to be with out the other._

_A nice black car pulled up and a man stepped out. "Can I help you?" Tommy asked._

"_I'm looking for Tom and Tristan Dutios."_

"_I'm Tom. What can I do for you?"_

"_My name is Anthony and I was hoping to talk to you and your brother."_

"_Babe, I have to go. Can't miss my flight." Jude said._

"_Be safe and call me later." He said kissing her forehead._

"_I love you."_

"_I love you, too." He said before she slid into the car. He watched Sadie drive away before looking back at Anthony. "Tristan's inside." He said leading the way. _

_After thirty minutes, Tommy sat stunned. Anthony had dropped a total bombshell on them saying he was their father. Tommy didn't know if he believed him or not. _

"_What do you think?" Tristan asked once Anthony was gone. _

"_I don't know. You would remember him more than I would. I was just a baby when he left."_

"_What if it is a scam? Maybe we should have him checked out by a PI before believing him. You're a public figure, so he could have read mom's obituary and decided to see what he could get."_

"_I'll make some calls once I get back to Toronto."_

_The next morning Kwest and Sadie left and they were officially back together just like Tommy had predicted. He and Tristan along with Selena spent most of the day packing up his mom's stuff. The home she was in had already sent over all she had there. It was hard going through her things, but Tommy knew it had to be done._

"_I think I am going to sell." Tristan said taping up a box._

"_Really? Where are you going to go?"_

"_Maybe Toronto. You've seemed to have created quite a life there."_

_Later that day he finally got to talk to Jude. He needed to talk to her about all this new information he had._

"_Looking at my calendar, the best time for me would be after my birthday. The album will be done and if I don't choose to resign I will be done with the label here."_

"_And I will be done with my G Major contract. So it will be the perfect time." _

"_Great." Jude said and rambled off a few dates before they chose a definite one. _

_Tommy circled the date on his calendar. "All we have to do now is plan and say I do."_

"_Yep. So who was that man that pulled up when I was leaving? Was that your mom's lawyer or something?"_

"_Actually he says he's my father."_

"_He says he's your father?" Jude questioned him._

"_Yep."_

"_So, where has he been all of these years then?"_

"_He says he promised after I was born he'd never bother us again. Now that mom is gone..." His voice trailed off._

"_What does Tristan say?"_

"_He thinks I should hire a PI to make sure. He thinks it could be a scam, but why wait until now?"_

"_I don't know, Babe. Other than that, how are things in New Brunswick?"_

"_We're just going through the house. Tristan wants to sell. Says he may move to Toronto."_

"_Really? I hate that I had to rush away."_

"_Don't worry my future sister in law did enough."_

"_Sadie can be a bit over bearing. Did she and Kwest head home yet?"_

"_This morning. All that's left now is me, Tristan, and Selena."_

"_Well, I better get some sleep or my show will be horrible."_

"_Never."_

"_Tommy, remember I love you and even through there is an ocean between us, I am here for you."_

"_I know Jude. Thank you; now go get your rest and I'll talk to you soon."_

_It was odd but he almost liked the thought of having a father in his life. But he refused to get his hoped up until he had him checked out._

"What are you smiling at?" Jude asked when he sat down next to her.

"My beautiful, glowing fiancé." He said kissing her on the cheek.

"Oh hush." She said blushing.

"Well, you are." He said moving to hover above her."And you are all mine." He dipped his head to meet her lips in a deep kiss. As the kiss grew he rolled onto his back bringing her onto his chest. Her warm body felt amazing against his skin that was still drying from his swim.

Jude pulled away first remembering they were in public. "Why don't we take this party somewhere more private?" She whispered into his ear.

"That sounds like a great idea." He said and nipped at her lips one last time before helping her up. They gathered their stuff and headed back towards their hotel.

During the walk back, Jude began feeling light headed again. Every few minutes she'd have a sharp pain in her stomach. She did her best to hide it from Tommy. They only had a couple of days left. If it was still happening when they got home, she'd have it checked out.

"Why don't you order us some strawberries and I'm going to take a shower to get all this sand off me." Jude said when they were back in their room.

"Okay." Tommy said kissing her before letting her go. He knew something was wrong because her mood changed completely since they were on the beach.

Jude turned on the water and let the water adjust before taking off her swimsuit cover up. The pains were still in her stomach, and her head was still swimming. Removing her bathing suit she noticed something that scared her even more. There was a blotch of blood.

She turned the water off and wrapped a towel around herself quickly. "Tommy, something is wrong with the baby." She said as she rushed out of the bathroom.

**Okay I had another streak of inspiration. I hope your questions or suspicions are answered. Next chapter you will find out more. Review and let me know what you think.**


	25. Chapter 24

**Hey Everyone. I had the chapter finished last night, then this morning I decided to change some things around, so I was glad I didn't post it last night. Hope you enjoy!!! I own nothing.**

Chapter 24

Jude hated hospital waiting rooms, but being in a foreign country was even worse. The language barrier was making her even more nervous. She prayed everything would be okay with the baby. She was so mad at herself for not telling Tommy sooner how she was feeling. What if she let the cramps and dizziness go too long?

"It's going to be okay." Tommy whispered in her ear.

"What if it's not?" She asked with her voice cracking.

"We can't think like that." He said kissing her forehead and pulling her closer to him.

Jude thought back to when she first started thinking she was pregnant.

_Jude had been working nonstop since getting back from Tommy's mother's funeral. Recording an album and planning a wedding in a different country took all her time. With the time difference, she had to rearrange her schedule so she could make calls during the appropriate time in Toronto. Of course Sadie was helping, but Jude wanted to make sure things were done her way. She decided to sell her wedding dress that she bought when she was eighteen. It wasn't what she wanted anymore. Grant had given her a name of a designer that was going to make her dress for her. She loved the idea of having a dress specifically made for her. _

_The wedding was still months away, so Jude knew they had plenty of time. She and Tommy still hadn't made the decision where they were going to live. Tommy still told her they could live in London if she wanted to resign her contract there. Jude wasn't sure what she wanted except for Tommy._

"_I'm exhausted." She commented one night while recording with Todd._

"_I wonder why. When was the last time you slept?"_

"_I sleep every day."_

"_Sure. We've been recording to six every morning for a month."_

"_And I go home and sleep until noon."_

"_Then you are on the phone for the rest of the day until we meet her at four."_

"_Wedding planning takes time. I need to make sure Sadie doesn't do something that is totally not me. She tends to be bridzilla even though she is not the bride." _

"_Then maybe we should cut back our hours here."_

"_No, I want this to be my best album yet. We can't slack on it. I just have to delegate my time better."_

"_Okay."_

_She missed Tommy like crazy and since he was working with G major and NBR he was hardly available to talk. When they did get a chance to talk, it was just for a few minutes before he went to bed at night and she was on a break from recording. Just hearing his voice calmed her. _

"_We are halfway through with the album." She told him one night._

"_That's great. We should have Karma's album done soon. I haven't figured a time line for Milo and Madison yet. I want to get Karma's perfected."_

"_It will be perfect because you are."_

"_I am anything but perfect. I'm just ready to be done with G Major. Though Darius has been very generous lately."_

"_Did he say we could use his house for the wedding?"_

"_Yep. The front is perfect for the ceremony and the back works for the reception. I asked him if he was trying to get you to come back to G Major, but he swears he's just supporting the two people that have made him the most money." Tommy laughed._

"_I haven't made up my mind what I'm going to do yet. I just know I want to be married to you."_

"_That sounds nice." _

_She could tell he was falling asleep. "Go to bed, Babe. I have to get back to Todd."_

"_Okay. I love you."_

"_Love you, too."_

_This was how things went for a couple more weeks. Jude continued to feel tired even though she tried to sleep more. Plus her appetite was growing daily. Todd laughed at her one night when she ate a whole pizza by herself._

"_What? I'm hungry." She defended._

"_Harrison, I have worked with you for a long time. I have seen you eat a lot, but not a whole pizza. Have you eaten anything today?"_

"_Yeah. I had lunch with my dress designer this afternoon."_

_Todd just laughed and shook his head. "I guess it is a good thing she is waiting to start your dress after your birthday if you keep eating like that for the next couple of months."_

"_Shut up." She said throwing her ink pen at him. "Let's get to work."_

_She knew he was right, but she couldn't help it; she was just that hungry all the time. She found herself snacking on something the whole day. She'd always had a healthy appetite, but this was insane. _

"_You know my wife used to eat like that." Todd laughed again._

"_When?"_

"_When she was pregnant with our daughter." He answered turning back to the sound board._

_She stopped what she was doing and just stared at him. That was impossible she thought. She and Tommy barely saw each other, plus she was on birth control. She instantly pulled her bag into her lap and dug through it looking for her pill packet. It was empty and she couldn't even remember the last time she'd taken one. Her annual checkup was a few weeks away._

"_Come on, Harrison. I want to go home early tonight."_

_For the next week, Jude tried her best not to think about it. She'd had a pregnancy scare before, so she wasn't as frantic as she was back then. With her schedule, it was a few days before she had a chance to get to the drug store. _

_All she could think about that day was the pregnancy tests in her bag. She got more than one because the instructions were all different than the ones she'd done before. She couldn't figure out why they were so different. She and Todd were working on a new song, but she could barely focus. She couldn't make any lyrics make sense. _

"_Seriously, Harrison, where has your head been this week?" Todd asked. "You've been in the clouds every night."_

"_Sorry. Just a lot on my mind. Why don't we work on the music? I had a melody running through my mind for the last few days. Maybe lyrics will be easier with music."_

"_Grab your guitar." _

_They worked until two that morning instead of their usual six. Jude was a nervous wreck on her way home. Was she ready for a baby? Was Tommy? She took both tests, but the results were inconclusive. Looking at her calendar she noticed she was over a week late for her period. But that didn't mean much because her cycle was very regular anymore. She started to feel a bit panicked. It was time to call Tommy._

"I hate this waiting." Jude said ringing her hands together. She was starting to feel a bit tired and nauseous.

"They will get to us. How are you feeling?"

"Like I could throw up any minute."

"Do you want me to go get you something?" Tommy asked and started to get up.

"No, I want you to stay." She said gripping his hand tightly. "What if they call us back and you are not here."

"Okay, I won't go anywhere." He said kissing her forehead.

He thought about when they found out she was pregnant and they decided It was time for her to be back in Toronto.

_He was sound asleep sprawled out across the bed. Since he was nearing the end of his contract Darius was working him like a slave. On top of that he was spending six hours at NBR every night._

_His phone woke him up. "Yeah."_

"_Tommy?" A frantic crying Jude was on the other end._

"_Jude, what's going on? It's the middle of the night here."_

"_Babe, I'm sorry. I just needed to talk to you. I've been going over this for a week. I'm late."_

"_Late for what?" He asked still confused with sleep._

"_Tommy, I'm over a week late on my period. These stupid tests over here don't make any sense."_

_He was wide awake now. "You think you're pregnant?"_

"_Well, remember last month when your brother sent us to the hotel for a night?"_

"_Okay, I will book a flight and bring you a test. It's going to be okay, babe."_

"_Thank you, Tommy."_

"_You don't have to thank me, girl. I love you and I'll be there as soon as I can."_

_Tommy called and got a flight first thing the next morning. There was no way he'd sleep after that phone call. He packed a bag quickly. He kept a lot of his things in London anyway. He wondered if they were ready for this, but he couldn't think of a reason why they weren't. They were already getting married in the fall anyway. This would just be an added plus. _

_The good thing about it being in the middle of the night, he wouldn't be seen at the 24 hour drug store. He still wore a baseball cap over his eyes just in case. The last thing he needed was for some gossip rag to print that he was cheating on Jude and knocked some girl up. Being a guy, he had no idea what to really look for in pregnancy tests. One said positive was a blue line and another said two lines. Finally he found one that said pregnant or not pregnant, but he got all three just to be sure. _

_On his way to the airport it was still too early for there to be any traffic on the streets. It made it easy to get there in time. He left messages at G Major and NBR that he had to fly out to London last minute. He didn't see any reason to call Darius or Jamie and wake them up. His flight was at six so that would have him landing in London about nine that evening. He hated that it took that long to get to her, but was glad the long distance stuff was almost over._

_The idea of a baby inspired him on several new song ideas for the journal he'd been writing for Jude for so long. He tried to nap during the flight, but he was too anxious to ever fall asleep. He just kept writing. She was at home taking the night off from the studio when he finally got to London. "Hey, how are you feeling?" He asked over the phone._

"_I'm not sure."_

"_Well, my plane just landed. I should be there in a little bit."_

"_Good."_

_He noticed that had voicemails, but he just turned his phone off. He knew everyone back home would be freaking out wondering why he needed to fly to London so quickly, but he needed this time to be about the two them; not anyone else._

_She was curled up on the couch eating popcorn, when he walked through the door. He smiled and she was instantly in his arms. "It's going to be okay." He whispered in her ear. _

_Two hours later, they both were sitting in the bathroom floor. "So we're going to have a baby." Jude said staring at the test that said 'pregnant' on it. He'd waited in the living room patiently while she took all three tests. They were all positive._

"_So it seems."_

"_How do you feel about this?"_

"_I think it's great." He said smiling._

"_Really?" She asked looking up at him._

"_Yeah, really. Think about it, Jude, we are going to be married in a few months. We each only have a couple of months left in our contracts. A baby just adds to our happiness." He answered pulling her over into his lap._

"_I guess this decides what our next move is." She said playing with her engagement ring._

"_What's that?"_

"_I'm ready to go home. We are going to need a support system, and if we stayed in London, our family and friends won't be here to help us."_

"_True."_

"_You could continue to work for NBR if you wanted to."_

"_Yeah, I could. What about you?"_

"_I might take some time off. I'll figure it out by the time I move home. Grant set my release date for two weeks before my birthday."_

"_Is this really happening?"_

"_Yeah, it is."_

_Tommy leaned forward to kiss her lightly. "I love you so much." He said touching his forehead to hers._

"_I love you, too."_

Since that day, the idea of being a father had really grown on him. And especially now that he had his own father is his life, he felt like he could be a good dad. He just prayed that everything would be okay.

"Harrison." A nurse called out.

"Come on, Babe." Tommy helped her up and walked with her.

........

**It turned out to be shorter than I wanted it to be, but I should have the next chapter up around mid next week. I already have part of it typed from taking it out of this chapter. Please let me know what you think. Your reviews keep me motivated. Have a great weekend everybody. I'm heading off camping after work. Now go and review.**


	26. Chapter 25

**Hey Everyone!! Sorry this is later than I really wanted it to be, but last week life really got in the way. Worst part was most of this was already typed up when I posted the last chapter. Hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 25

Jude took a deep breath before they walked into the exam room. "The doctor should be here in a few minutes. I'm just going to take a blood sample to run a few tests. There's a gown for you on the exam table." The nurse told her. Luckily she spoke English. "Let me know when you are changed."

"Okay." Jude changed quickly and the nurse came back to draw blood.

"Dr. Kwan is the OBGYN on staff today. She should be right with you."

"Thank you." Tommy said while all Jude could do was nod.

She was thinking about the first couple of days after they knew she was pregnant. They had wanted to keep it to themselves, but the more it set in the more excited they got.

_Sitting in Tommy's lap in the bathroom, Jude realized how happy he was. She'd been so afraid that he would feel this was too soon. She looked up and only saw love in his eyes. "So I guess the next step is to start telling people."_

"_We could." He said with a shrug. "Or we could keep it for ourselves a couple of days." He tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and she couldn't help but smile. _

"_I like that idea." She said before his lips were on hers. _

_Jude woke up before Tommy did the next morning. She decided to call her doctor's office to try to move up her appointment. "Yes, this is Jude Harrison. I have an appointment with Dr. Ashby next week. I was wondering if there was any way to move that up."_

"_She had a cancellation at one today. Can you make it?"_

"_Sure. I'll be there at one."_

_Jude crawled back into bed and watched Tommy sleep for a few more minutes. She loved him more than anything and now that they were going to be a real family she felt a whole new love for him. She knew he was going to be a great husband and father._

"_How long have you been awake?" Tommy mumbled._

"_Long enough. I have coffee in the kitchen."_

"_You're all I need." He said pulling her down to him._

"_I could stay here all day, but I have phone calls to make and I have to be at the doctor's office by one."_

"_They were able to fit you in?"_

"_Yeah, there was a cancellation. I should call Todd and tell him I'm taking a couple of days off from recording. When do you need to go home?"_

"_I probably should call Darius. I figured I would stay for a couple of days. I just want to be here with you."_

"_I like that." She said smiling before his lips were on hers. _

_They spent the whole morning in bed together. She didn't even have to ask him to go to her appointment with her. He was ready to go when she got out of the shower. "Ready?" He asked._

"_Let's go."_

_With Tommy's hand in hers, she never got nervous. She knew he wanted this and that made her happier than she'd been in a long time. She wasn't sure if she would be a good mom, but at least she had his full support. _

"_So, Jude, how are you doing?" Dr. Ashby asked coming into the exam room. "My secretary said you moved your appointment up."_

"_Yeah."_

"_Is there something wrong?"_

"_Well, first this is Tommy, my fiancé." She introduced him. "I took a home pregnancy test yesterday and it was positive."_

"_Okay, well let's get you a blood test. I haven't seen many false positives, but let's do this just to be safe."_

"_Okay."_

"_Do you want me to wait out in the waiting room?" Tommy asked_

"_No." She said squeezing his hand. She always hated needles._

_When they walked back into her house, she couldn't help but squeal with excitement. She didn't really realize how happy she was about the baby until Dr. Ashby told her she was definitely pregnant. As soon as the test results were confirmed her mind went into over drive with plans. "The apartment has to be baby proofed."_

_Tommy laughed. "We have time, or…"_

"_Or what?" She asked wrapping her arms around his neck._

"_I was thinking if we are putting down real roots, we could buy a house. Somewhere with a back yard where the kids could play and we could have enough space to entertain friends and family."_

"_Kids?"_

"_Of course, we can't have just one." He said kissing her lightly. "Are you hungry?" He asked pulling back._

"_No, I'm good. I know we wanted to wait to tell everyone, but…"_

"_Call Sadie."_

"_Really?"_

"_Yeah, we should be sharing the good news."_

"_I love you." She said tightening her arms around his neck._

"_I love you, too." _

_She skipped into the living hitting her speed dial for G Major. "Good morning, G Major."_

"_Sadie Harrison, please." Jude could hardly contain her excitement. She couldn't wait to tell her sister the news._

"_This is Sadie."_

"_Hey, sis."_

"_Oh my god, Jude, are you okay? Why did Tommy have to leave so quickly? Darius is freaking out and Kwest said Jamie and Spied are about to have nervous breakdowns because neither of you are answering your phones."_

"_Slow down Sadie. I'm fine. Tommy and I haven't been answering our phones because we needed some time to ourselves. That is actually why I am calling. I have some really great news, but you have to keep it to yourself. You can't even tell Kwest because Tommy wants to tell him."_

"_Jude, what is going on?"_

"_I'm pregnant." _

"_What?"_

"_You heard me. That's why Tommy came so quickly. Sadie, he has been so supportive. He's actually really excited about it."_

"_Jude, that is so great!" They talked for a while before Sadie had to get back to work._

"_So, how excited was your sister." Tommy asked when she crawled on to the bed beside him._

"_I think she's planning to spoil this baby before it's even born." She laughed and snuggled into his arms. "You should probably call Darius. Sadie said he's been freaking out. Plus Jamie and Spied are about to have nervous breakdowns. So, I should probably call them. I left a message for Dad to call me when he gets home from work."_

"_I'll call D later." He said before cupping her face and bringing her in for a kiss. Jude forgot all about everybody else._

"Hello, I'm Dr. Kwan." The doctor said coming in.

"Jude Harrison and this is my fiancé Tom Quincy." Jude answered introducing them to the doctor.

"So what seems to be the problem?" Dr Kwan asked.

"Well, I've been having dizzy spells and stomach cramps. This afternoon I found a blotch of blood on my bathing suit."

"Okay. How far along are you?"

"About three months."

"When did it start?" The doctor asked.

"A little less than two weeks ago. We're here on vacation, and when we landed here from London, I was feeling dizzy and slightly nauseated after the flight. The cramps come and go, but today was the first time there was any blood."

"Okay. I want to go ahead and do an ultrasound to see if we can find what is causing this. Your symptoms could be caused by several different things. The ultrasound should rule out some things."

"I've read about Ectopic pregnancies." Jude mentioned.

"I don't think that is what we are looking at, but the ultrasound will confirm it. Usually an Ectopic pregnancy is found at six or seven weeks."

Tommy held her hand while she lay back on the exam table. "Everything is going to be okay." He said moving her hair off her forehead.

"This is going to be cold." Dr. Kwan said before squirting a clear gel on her belly. She moved the wand around for a few seconds to get a picture. "Everything looks good. You're measuring about thirteen weeks. The baby looks to be developing well."

"Wow." Jude said looking at the screen. "Tommy, that's our baby."

"I know." He said in awe.

Dr. Kwan moved the wand around checking everything. "I don't see any distress at all. The heartbeat is nice and steady."

"What about the bleeding?"

"Blood accumulates within the uterus because of the development of the mucus plug. That sometimes can result in spotting. You should keep an eye on it, and if it continues and become extensive you should see your doctor when you get home. But I don't think you have anything to worry about. Why don't you get dressed and we can talk more in my office."

"Okay." Jude said after Dr Kwan wiped her belly off.

"Can we get a picture?" Tommy asked.

"Of course." She side pressing a button on the monitor.

"Wow, Babe. I can't believe this is our baby." Jude said after dressing and staring at the picture.

"I know. It's real." He said placing a hand on her belly.

"I'm going to get so big." Jude said trying to stretch her shirt out.

"You're barely out of your first trimester and you only have a small bump. Maybe you'll be one of those women who barely show."

"I wish."

"You'll still be beautiful to me."

"You have to say that." Jude laughed.

"Come on. Let's go talk to the doctor." Tommy took her hand and led her across the hall.

When they sat down across from Dr Kwan, she was looking over Jude's test results. "Well, you're blood work shows you are slightly anemic, but that happens. I will prescribe you some iron supplements. You said you first started getting dizzy after a long flight, right?"

"Yeah."

"You're a bit dehydrated. I would suggest when you fly home take a carry on with a few bottles of water. It's important to keep yourself hydrated."

"What about the cramping?" Tommy asked.

"It's just normal growing pains. As the uterus expands there could be cramping and pressure in that area. You are in the stage where the percentages of miscarriage decrease considerably."

"So we are good?" Jude asked placing her hand on her belly.

"Miss Harrison, I don't see why you wouldn't have a very healthy baby in your arms in six months. Now I would suggest that you keep yourself on a consistent diet. I know being on vacation you probably haven't been eating like you normally would."

"No I haven't."

"Do you have anymore questions?"

"About a million, but I can't think of them." Jude laughed.

"All expectant parents are like that. If there's nothing else, they should have your release papers ready at the desk. And you can fill this at the pharmacy off the lobby." She said handing her a prescription.

"Babe, can you go fill this why I sign the papers?"

"Sure." Tommy said kissing her forehead.

"Dr Kwan, I have one question." Jude said after Tommy was gone.

"Okay."

"Well, we are actually on what you would call a pre honeymoon, and we are leaving day after tomorrow. I was wondering if sex was still safe." Jude wanted to make sure because she knew Tommy would worry. Plus she wanted to enjoy the last of their vacation.

"I would say so. You might want to check and make sure you're not bleeding after intercourse. But I really think you should be okay."

"Thank you, Dr Kwan."

"You two have a safe trip home."

Tommy felt better about everything as he walked down to the pharmacy. Everything was okay and the baby was healthy. He was still amazed by seeing the baby on the screen. It was finally real to him. He thought back to when they were spreading the news right after the found out they were expecting.

_He was watching her sleep and couldn't take his eyes off her. He didn't feel like he deserved to be this happy, but he wouldn't trade the feeling for anything in the world. He knew he needed to call Darius before he flew over himself demanding an explanation. He slipped out of bed slowly trying not to wake her._

"_T, you better have a good reason for flying off and leaving your artists without a producer." Darius answered his phone._

"_D, you know I wouldn't leave without a good reason. I was actually calling you with some good news."_

"_Really?"_

"_Yeah, Jude is moving home when her contract is up."_

"_G Major would love to have her back."_

"_Actually I think she is taking some time off. She's been working since she was fifteen, and now it's the best time for her to just be herself for a while." He was deciding the best way to tell the news. "She kind of wants to stay home and be a mom for awhile." He held his breath for Darius' response._

"_Don't you think it is kind of soon for that?" _

_Tommy gave a nervous laugh. Darius was like family being his ex brother in law. "Actually that is why I flew over here. We went to the doctor this afternoon, and she is six weeks pregnant."_

"_Tom Quincy is going to be a father, huh?"_

"_Yeah, I am."_

"_That's great, man. Your world will never be the same. Being a dad is a great experience."_

"_Yeah, I'm already getting that. Look, I will be back in a couple of days."_

"_Sure. Tell Jude I said congratulations."_

"_Thanks, D."_

_Tommy walked back in the bedroom and found Jude sitting up holding the sheet to her chest. She was talking to her father. "Yeah, the doctor said I was six weeks… Tommy is here with me… Yeah, we figured it would be easier too if I move home… The album is still on track. I might even have a few new song ideas… Sure, dad. I love you, too."_

"_How's your dad?" Tommy said kicking off his shorts and crawling up beside her._

"_He's good; maybe a little shocked, but good. He's happy for us though, and really excited that I am moving home."_

"_I'm really excited you're moving home, too." He said cupping her face and kissing her gently. He felt like he couldn't get close enough to her. "Do you have any idea how much I love you?" He asked as she hooked her leg over his hip._

"_As much as I love you." She moaned as his hand cupped her breast. _

_He could already tell the difference her pregnancy was having on her body. He loved the feel of her of her erect nipple under his fingertips. It became a hard bud instantly. "They're already sensitive." He said in a husky voice before placing open mouth kisses across her chest. He couldn't help but smile at her moans. _

"_Tommy." She said holding his head closer to her. "Don't stop."_

_He ran one hand down caressing her stomach and lower. Her body arched toward him when his fingers slipped through her slick folds. "You're so wet." He said into her ear._

"_Tommy, please, I need…"_

"_What do you need, baby?" He said with a chuckle._

"_I need you inside me." Her eyes were dark and stormy and Tommy could deny her nothing._

_He settled between her legs and pushed into her while meeting her lips again in a deep kiss. He intertwined their fingers pressing her hands above her head. His lips moved to her neck nipping her silky skin. "Is this what you want?" He asked pumping in and out of her._

"_Oh god yes!" She screamed clinching around him. _

_He rested his head on her stomach as their breathing returned to normal. He smiled thinking about her belly expanding. He couldn't wait to feel the baby move. He realized it would be a while. Her fingers were running through his hair and he heard her chuckle. "What's so funny?"_

"_We keep getting distracted. You better call Kwest so Sadie doesn't have to keep this from him for very long."_

"_But I really like where I am right now." He said pouting. _

"_I know, but I'm not going anywhere." _

_Tommy rolled his eyes. "Okay." He kissed her stomach before rolling over to grab his cell phone. Waiting for Kwest to answer, he watched her. She was twirling her hair around her finger giggling._

"_T, what the hell is going on?" Kwest answered. _

_He groaned internally when Jude curled into him. "Are you at NBR?"_

"_Of course, considering you ran off without letting anyone know how long you'd be gone."_

"_Put me on speaker, so Jamie and Spied can hear this too." He knew if Jude had to concentrate on the call too, she'd stop torturing him. _

Jude was waiting in the waiting room when he got back from the pharmacy. "You ready to go?"

"Yes. I'm starving.

****

**There you go guys. Baby is healthy. Please keep giving me feedback it helps me focus on the story when I know what my audience is thinking. Also as I am structuring the last part of the story I will post more on my twitter page how everything is developing. You can follow /karalynn79... Go Review and stay tuned... **


	27. Chapter 26

**Sorry for the long wait, but here you go. Enjoy!!!**

Chapter 26

Back at the hotel, Tommy ordered their dinner and Jude took a relaxing bath. She was drinking water and juice constantly trying to rehydrate her system. She felt relieved that everything she was experiencing was normal. Over the last couple of months she'd grown attached to the idea of being a mother, and it would have broken her heart if anything happened to the baby. The thought of having a family with Tommy was her drive to finish her album. She thought back when she told everybody she was moving back to Canada after her album was done.

_Jude hadn't been back to the studio or the label offices since the night she took the pregnancy tests. Tommy ended up staying a couple of days extra due to flights being canceled because of weather. So, they ended up staying in her house for two days celebrating. She was on her way to talk to Grant after dropping Tommy off at the airport. It was time to tell him what she decided about her contract._

"_Jude, what can I do for you?"_

"_I told you I would come straight to you when I decided what I wanted to do about my contract."_

"_I take it that you've decide. Come on in and have a seat."_

"_Thank you." She said sitting across from him. She was nervous and played with her engagement ring. "I'm sure Todd told you I took a few days off from recording."_

"_He did, but he said it gave him a chance to do some mixing. Is there a problem?"_

"_Actually Tommy was in town and we needed to figure some things out."_

"_You two having problems again?"_

"_No, this time it was good things we were figuring out." She took a deep breath. "I'm six weeks pregnant."_

"_Congratulations. So, I guess you will be leaving us after the album."_

"_Tommy and I want to live near our friends and family. And now with a baby on the way, I think I might be ready to take some time off. I've been working since I was fifteen. It's been great here ad I have loved it, but I feel it is just time."_

"_I understand. It's been my pleasure having you here, and if there is anything I can do for you while you are still here, let me know. I'm guessing the tour is out." He said laughing._

"_Yeah, I don't think a pregnant rock star makes a good tour. Plus, with the wedding and all, I'm going to be stressed enough."_

"_Well, Jude, go make me a hit record and we'll be good."_

"_Thank you again, Grant."_

_She was glad the meeting with Grant went so well. She was truly blessed that she got to work with fabulous people. She knew she would miss them dearly, but couldn't wait to be home with her family._

"_You haven't been here in days and you come in all day dreaming. What's up with you, Harrison?" Todd asked as she walked in the studio in her own little world._

"_Sorry, Todd. I was just thinking about my meeting with Grant. I told him that I was leaving when the album is done."_

"_I figured you would. So, what have you been doing since we were last here?"_

"_Tommy was in town. I wanted to apologize for not completely being here the other night. I was worried about some stuff, but now I am ready to put my all into recording. But what do you say about us changing our recording times."_

"_Sure, but what about wedding planning? Don't you need your days for that?"_

"_Sadie is taking over from where I stopped." Jude said with a huge smile._

"_What am I missing?" He asked looking confused._

_Jude laughed because she was purposely messing with him. "I'm pregnant. So I thought regular hours would help me get enough rest."_

"_Wow, Harrison, congratulations. Quincy must be excited,"_

"_He is. We both are."_

"_Well, I think this is great. I'm guessing that is why you decided to move home."_

"_Yeah, Tommy and I want to start our family where we have a support system. He would have agreed to what ever I wanted and I'd hate to not have my dad involved in the baby's life." She said spinning around in her chair._

"_You are so funny. I hope this has inspired you." Todd said with a chuckle._

"_It has."_

"_Then let's get to work."_

_She had been amazed at how inspired she was over the last few days. It was like lyrics about motherhood and family just spilled from her pen onto paper. She and Tommy had even written a song together. That wasn't something she was going to share though. The thought of this baby just made her world a brighter place._

_Recording during the day helped her get plenty of rest. She would go in to the studio around nine or ten and work until six or seven. She didn't let herself get stressed out about the wedding. She knew Sadie could handle everything. Her work schedule also allowed her to eat right. She would eat breakfast in the morning, and there was a small café she'd eat lunch at. At night when she'd get home she would have a healthy dinner. Tommy had taught how to cook some basic meals. So, she would cook and curl up on the couch. If she was lucky she would get to talk to Tommy on the phone for a few minutes before bed. But that didn't happen often since he was working at both labels._

_One morning her cell phone rang waking her up at eight in the morning. Even being barely awake, she couldn't help but smile seeing that it was Tommy. "Tommy, it's four in the morning there, please, tell me you are not just getting in."_

"_Good morning to you, too, sunshine."_

"_Good morning." She said smiling and snuggling back into bed._

"_And no, I didn't just get in. I set my alarm to call you. Did you sleep well?"_

"_I would have slept better if you were here." She giggled._

"_Soon, babe."_

"_I can't wait."_

"_So, what's your schedule today?"_

"_Well, I am recording with the guys today. We will have a short session because we need to rehearse for a show we have over the weekend. Then I will probably have the guys over here so I can let them know I plan to move home."_

"_You haven't told them yet?"_

"_I've been working on vocals and lyrics so they haven't been in the studio. Everyone else has taken the news good, so I don't see why they would be any different. I better start getting ready and you need to get back to sleep."_

"_Okay, girl. I love you."_

"_I love you, too."_

_That night when the guys came over Jude was thrown completely for a loop when they didn't take the news as good as everyone else._

"_So, you are just going to ditch us and go back to your precious SME." Shane accused._

"_No, I am actually taking time off to get married. I've been here for over two years and it's time. You guys knew I hadn't decided to resign yet, and now I have."_

"_So, you're not going to record at all?" Randy asked._

"_Well, I think I might be too busy to work on my music for a while, but I am sure after a while I'll miss it." _

"_I don't know why I didn't notice it before. You have the same look in your eyes that my sister had when she was pregnant last year." Mac said jumping up to congratulate her. "That is so great, Jude."_

"_Thanks. Tommy and I are really excited. We feel that it will be easier to start a family if we have our family and friends there for support."_

"_I guess we can understand that." Shane said. "Congratulations Harrison." _

"_Thank you."_

Jude wrapped herself in the white fluffy robe after getting out of the tub. There was something about hotel robes that she absolutely loved. She was going to have to find one for home since she wouldn't be traveling much anymore.

"Hey your food is getting cold and your ice cream is melting." Tommy chuckled from the bedroom.

"I'm coming." She said laughing. "I really need to find me one of these robes."

Tommy looked up at her and was lost for words. Everyday she was more and more beautiful to him. "Yeah, I like that look on you."

They sat and ate their dinner. They were both kind of lost in their own worlds. "I can't believe tomorrow is our last day here." She said putting her napkin in her plate.

"So what do you want to do?"

"Stay in with you." She said moving to sit beside him.

"Babe, there are so many things we haven't seen yet." In all honesty he was a bit afraid. He didn't want anything to happen to the baby or Jude.

"When we get home I don't how much time we will get just the two of us for a while. This might be our last chance." She said cupping his face and making him look at her.

"I'm just scared."

"What are you scared of?"

"I don't want anything to happen to either you or the baby. What if…"

"Babe, I talked to the doctor about this when you went to the pharmacy. She said it should be just fine. Everything that I have been feeling over the last couple of weeks was just natural. Nothing is wrong with me or the baby. And I promise nothing will happen to us." She said looking into his eyes before meeting his lips in a deep kiss. She smiled into the kiss when he responded.

Tommy cupped her cheek running his thumb over her chin as his tongue slid against hers. He could never deny her when she wanted them to be together this way. His other hand slid inside her robe. Her warm skin was so smooth.

With one arm around Jude, Tommy held the ultrasound picture in his other hand. She was sound asleep curled into his side with her head on his chest. He couldn't believe how happy he was. He had the love of his life and was going to be a father. Even though he had his father in his life now, it had been tough growing up with out him. He always wanted to be there for his child. He thought about when he got back to Toronto.

_When his plane landed, Sadie and Kwest were waiting on him. He laughed at Sadie jumping up and down. "You're home!" _

"_You've never been this excited to see me." He laughed._

"_That was before you were giving me a niece or nephew." She said throwing her arms around his neck. "I can't wait."_

"_Congratulations, Man." Kwest said offering him a brotherly hug._

"_Thanks. Can you believe it?"_

"_Of course, you and Jude deserve this." Sadie beamed. _

"_You're just excited she's letting you plan the wedding now." Tommy joked._

"_Ha. Ha. I'm really happy she's moving home."_

"_You and me both. I would is have moved to London if she really wanted to stay, but this is where we belong."_

_He'd wanted to go straight home after his long flight, but after dropping Kwest off at NBR, Sadie went straight to G Major. "I know this is probably the last place you want to be right now, but there is something I need to pick up before I take you home." Sadie explained._

"_Okay. I guess I can go by my office and pick up my mail." He said not wanting to argue._

"_Surprise!" Everyone yelled when they walked in the door. There was a huge congratulations banner hanging in the lobby and pink and blue balloons everywhere. _

_Darius met him pulling him into a big bear type hug. "Congratulations, T."_

"_Thanks D."_

_After making rounds talking to everyone, Tommy noticed Portia in the corner. He hadn't really spoken to her since she got back. He thought it was best to keep his distance._

"_Congratulations, Tommy." She said to him when he was walking towards her. "You and Jude really deserve to be happy."_

"_Thank you."_

"_You know after all I did in the beginning to turn Jude against you, I was supportive of your relationship with her. I could tell you two were meant to be together."_

"_I know. You were a good friend to Jude, and she really appreciated it."_

"_So, Darius tell me you are leaving G Major."_

"_Yeah, my contract will be up when I finish all the albums I'm working on. I think it is time. Plus Jude is moving home and I want to have time with her."_

"_Of course." _

_Tommy noticed a far off look in Portia's eye. "You know you and I just weren't meant. If it hadn't been Angie, it would have been someone else. But looking back on everything, I'm sorry I wasn't faithful. I should have just walked away."_

"_The past is the past right?"_

"_Just take care of yourself." Tommy told her._

"_I will. You'll make a great father; just so you know."_

"_Thanks, I hope so."_

_When he finally got home, he crashed on the couch. He was so exhausted he couldn't keep his eyes open. Darius had completely understood the time he took off, but told him he expected him back in the studio the next day. That meant he needed to get some sleep while he could. When he woke up, he decided it was time to call his brother. It felt good to have family he wanted to turn to again. _

"_Hey, little brother, what's up?" Tristan said answering the phone._

"_Just wanted to check in. How're things going with the house?"_

"_I put it on the market. Uncle Joe says if it doesn't sell, he will buy it and fix it up as a guest house."_

"_That would always give us a place to stay when we go visit. You are still planning on moving here right?"_

"_That's my plan. Just have to start looking for a place."_

"_What about an almost completely furnished apartment?" Tommy thought it was the perfect plan for his brother to take over his lease._

"_And where would you live? Or are you moving to London?"_

"_Actually, I'm going to be looking for a house for Jude and me. The apartment is a little too small and no where near baby proof." Tommy said with a chuckle._

"_Whoa, baby proof?"_

"_Yeah. How would you feel about being an uncle?"_

"_I think it would be great little brother."_

"_Great because Jude is six weeks pregnant. I can't believe I am going to be a dad."_

"_Speaking of dads, have you heard from the PI about Anthony?"_

"_I'm still waiting. I was going to call him tomorrow."_

"_Well, let me know what you hear."_

"_I will."_

He felt a hand crawling down his side bringing him out of a deep slumber. He hadn't even realized he had fallen asleep. Her lips were turned up into a smile as she kissed up his chest. Tommy tried to suppress a groan when her fingers reached his inner thigh. Her tongue grazed his neck just under his ear before he flipped them over. "Good morning." He said before meeting her lips in a slow kiss.

Jude ran her fingers through his thick hair, pulling him closer to her. She loved the feeling of his weight on her. She moaned into his mouth as his fingers grazed her inner thigh. "Tommy." She said when he moved to her neck and sliding two fingers into her core. His thumb brushed over her sensitive nub as his mouth covered erect nipple. The two sensations had her screaming in ecstasy.

Tommy loved the sounds of her pleasure. He rolled over quickly bringing her down on his erection straddling him. He cupped her breasts rubbing her nipples with his thumbs. He always loved watching her from this position. She was his rock goddess. Rising up his mouth latched on to one of her erect buds. He could feel her clenching around him.

Jude leaned her head back enjoying the feeling of his mouth on her sensitive breast. His mouth was one of her favorite things about him. It could have her screaming his name in no time. She cupped his face bringing him up to meet her lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck bringing him closer as she felt her climax coming hard.

"Now that's a good morning." She said when her breathing became normal. They were still connected with him deep inside her.

"What do you want to do today?" He asked tucking her hair behind her ears.

"You." She said before kissing his lips once more and grinding up and down on him.

**Well, everyone only one more chapter then the epilogue. I can't believe I'm this close to the end. I started Keep Holding On over a year ago. I've been with these characters for so long. But I do still have Can't Cry Hard Enough to work on. I also have three new ideas. I will post summaries for these ideas with the Epilogue, and you guys will get to choose what story I will work on next. I'm already working on the next chapter and I'm about half way through. Being this close to the end I am going to need at least TEN reviews to update. I know people are reading, but I need to know what people are thinking. **


	28. Chapter 27

**Thanks to the few review I got. I really need more feedback , but I was too excited to sit on this. I'm sad to see it go. Enjoy. I own nothing.**

Chapter 27

Jude could hardly believe they were on their way home. Tommy had been so funny packing their carry on bags. He made sure she had plenty of water and snacks. He promised her she wouldn't feel dizzy after this flight. She couldn't wait to get home and see their new house. All she had ever seen was pictures. She trusted Tommy to pick out their perfect home.

"Are you comfortable?" Tommy asked.

"Very. Now quit worrying over me." Jude said with a smile swatting his hand.

"It's a long flight. I just want to make sure you; and you," He placed his hand on her belly. "are okay."

"Babe, we are just fine."

"Okay." He said before kissing her forehead.

Jude shut her eyes daydreaming about what life was going to be like married to Tommy with a little baby. She just knew they were going to have a great life. She remembered when Tommy told her he found the perfect house.

_Jude had been doing shows around London promoting the upcoming album. Grant had made a deal with her since she was passing on the tour, she would do small shows to get her music out there. Most shows she would sit on a stool and let her band rock out. She tried to save her energy as much as possible. She would get tired really fast and being so far away from Tommy was driving her crazy. They'd decided he wasn't coming back until the day her album was coming out. That way they both could focus on their own work._

_He still called her most mornings to wake her up. She felt bad because he was waking up at four to call her at eight London time. But that was the best time for them to talk. She'd always tell him he needed to go back to sleep, but they end up talking an hour before she had to go to the studio._

"_Man, I wish you could rock out with us." Shane said after a show one night. _

"_I know, but I promised Tommy I would take it easy for these shows. My doctor says the first trimester is when women are more prone to miscarriages. This baby means a lot to us so we want to take every precaution we can. "_

"_Okay, but our final show at the release party you have to rock with us."_

"_Deal."_

_The phone was ringing when she got home from the show. "Hello?"_

"_Are you okay? You sound out of breath." Tommy said sounding worried. _

"_I'm fine. I just rushed to the phone before you hung up."_

"_Well I tried your cell phone, but it went straight to voice mail."_

"_Sorry, I turned it off before the show and forgot to turn it back on when the driver was bringing me home." She said sitting on the couch and pulling her legs up under her._

"_So how was your show?"_

"_It was great. They guys hate that I don't get to rock out with them, but I made a deal with them that I would rock out with them at our final show. Any way what's up? You are usually working at this time?"_

"_I wanted to tell you I made an offer on a house today."_

"_Really?" _

"_Its a couple blocks from NBR; five bedrooms, three and a half baths. There's a huge basement and a third story loft that would be perfect for a playroom. The kitchen is amazing. There's a pool in the back yard, but still plenty of room. Plus a small pool house, too."_

"_Wow, it sounds great. When will you know about if your offer is accepted?"_

"_In a few days. Do you want to see it?"_

"_I trust you, Babe. You know what we need to start a family." She was so excited that everything was falling into place for them. They had been through so much since she was sixteen and they were finally going to get their happy ending._

_She sat up that night writing all night. Every time something new fell into place, she would be inspired to write. It always made it interesting the next day in the studio. This album was going to be more eclectic than all her previous albums. _

"_So, what inspired this song?" Todd asked her the next day._

"_Tommy found a house and made an offer. It just made me thinks about how far he and I have come over the years. When we started dating I was sixteen and we tried to hide it from everybody especially my parents, but when they found out, we still fought to stay together. The media speculated for two years whether we were together or not, and they always said we'd never make it. Then after I moved here, everyone was sure we would split up, but we are still together and we are going to have a family of our own soon." She said with her hand on her still flat belly._

"_Do you want this on the album?"_

"_No, I want to sing it at our wedding, and I want a recorded version to give to him as a gift."_

"_Well, let's get to work."_

_They worked all day on getting the song ready. She poured her heart and soul into it. It defined their relationship completely. She couldn't wait to sing it to him and see the look on his face. She would close her eyes and imagine him standing in front of her. _

Tommy had made her tie a blindfold around her head when they were a couple blocks from the house. He wanted her to be completely shocked when she saw the house in person for the first time. The whole gang was supposed to be there for a surprise birthday party. He could hardly believe they were really home.

"Can I take this off now?" She asked when the cab stopped.

"Not yet." He said laughing and sliding out of the car after paying the driver. He held her hand helping her out of the car. The driver put their bags on the side walk and pulled away.

"Tommy, I really want to see." She whined.

"Then come on." He led her inside.

"SURPRISE!!!" Everyone yelled when Tommy took her blind fold off.

"Oh my." She said choking up. Her emotions were all over the place.

"Happy Birthday and welcome home baby sister." Sadie said hugging her.

"Thank you, Sadie. It feels good to be home." Jude had a huge smile on her face. The house was beautiful, and their things were already spread out through out the house. She knew her friends and family had worked really hard.

"Come on, let me show you around." Sadie gave her a tour of the downstairs starting with the kitchen. "I would die for a kitchen like this." She laughed.

"Well, I will let you come over and cook for us anytime you want to. After the baby is born and Tommy working, I will need somebody to cook for me."

"I don't think you'll have to twist my arm."

After looking through the rest of the downstairs they went to the back yard where the party was going on. "So, what do you think?" Tommy asked pulling her to him.

"The downstairs is perfect. Sadie decided to leave the rest for you to show me."

"We can do that later. Right now I want you to meet someone." He was excited that his father was finally going to meet the love of his life. "Jude, this is Anthony Dutois, my dad. And dad, this is my Jude."

"It's is so nice to finally meet you. Tom here talks about you all the time." Anthony said shaking her hand.

"Well, Tommy has told me a lot about you too." Jude said nodding.

"So, what are your plans now that you are home?" He asked.

"I have to finish planning the wedding, and then I am just taking time off. I'm sure I will write, but I want to just be a wife and mom for a while." Jude said proudly.

"Speaking of you being a mom; so you think we should show them?" Tommy whispered in her ear.

"Oh yeah." She said kissing him quickly.

They told everyone the story of how she'd been feeling the whole time they were in Thailand. "So, when I took her to the emergency room, the doctor did an ultra sound and said everything was normal." They showed them the ultrasound picture.

"How are you feeling now, sweetheart?" Her dad asked her.

"A lot better. I've been keeping myself hydrated and eating better. Plus the doctor gave me a prescription for iron supplements. She said the dizziness was a mixture between dehydration and that I was slightly anemic."

"Well, we're glad you and the little one are okay, Dude." Spied said hugging her.

"Thanks, Spied. I have missed you guys so much."

"We've missed you too."

The party kept going. Tommy stood back watching Jude talk to his dad. It made him think back to when Anthony came to him in his office that one day.

"_Tommy, there's someone here to see you." Sadie said peeking in the door._

"_Who is it?"_

"_Anthony. Should I tell him you're busy?"_

"_No, send him in." He knew this was coming. He hadn't heard back from his private investigator, so he might as well talk to the source. "Anthony." He said when he walked in._

"_Tom, nice place here."_

"_What can I do for you? I am kind of on a schedule."_

"_I was hoping to get to know my son."_

_The way he said that made Tommy want to get to know him too. He had so many questions for him. "I have an appointment with an artist right now, but can we meet up later?"_

"_Sure. I am staying at the Harold Inn."_

"_I'll meet you in the bar in two hours." _

"_Thank you, Tom."_

_After his meeting with Madison, he made a call to his PI before going to meet with Anthony. "Jack, Tom Quincy. Please, tell me you have found something on the man claiming to be my father."_

"_I was going to call you tonight. Everything checks out. I was getting the run around because of the things your mother did to make sure he never saw you boys. He's been living in Nova Scotia since he left New Brunswick."_

"_Thanks, Jack. Your check will be in the mail in the morning."_

_Tommy was really nervous on his way to meet his father. He couldn't believe after all he'd been through in his life he was finally going to have a dad. His child was going to have two Grandfathers. He had to believe Anthony was a good guy or he wouldn't have looked them up._

"_Tom, I'm glad you came."_

"_I am, too." He said sitting down beside him at the bar. "So, tell me about yourself."_

_They talked for hours about everything. Anthony told him that he followed his career as much as possible, but didn't want to ever show up and announce himself not knowing what his relationship with his mother was. Tommy told him all about Jude and their relationship. "She's my world."_

"_Well, I'm glad you have found someone to spend your life with. At one time your mother was that to me, so I hope you have better luck than I did."_

"_As long as we have been together, I think we are both committed to the long haul. She changed me the minute she walked in to my life. And all I want to do is make her as happy as she makes me."_

"_So, she lives in London, right?"_

"_Only for a few more weeks. She is moving back and we are finally getting married. And on top of that, we are going to be a real family because Jude's pregnant."_

"_Wow, that's great, son." _

_Tommy loved being called son. "You know Tristan is moving here also. You should stick around I know we'd both really like to get to know you. Jude has taught me a lot about family and I would really like for you to be part of it."_

"_I would be honored."_

"What are you thinking about little brother?" Tristan asked bringing Tommy out of his thoughts.

"I was just thinking of the first night I sat down and talked with dad. I'm really glad to have him in our lives."

"Yeah, I am too. He and I have been hanging out a lot over the last couple of weeks. So, is Jude really okay?"

"Yeah, the doctor said everything was completely natural. She's feeling a lot better. I still can't believe I am going to be a father, but I am really excited." He stared across the room at Jude talking to Kyle and Madison.

"You'll be a great dad." Tristan said wrapping his arm around his shoulder.

"Thanks."

The party was finally dying down and everyone was leaving. "Thank you all for everything. This has been a great birthday party." Jude told everyone.

"Call me after you get settled and we will finish wedding plans." Sadie said hugging her.

"Wow, they're all gone." Tommy said wrapping his arms around her from behind.

"Yeah. Your dad is really nice."

"I'm glad you two got along, but I wasn't worried about it. Are you ready to see the rest of the house?" He asked taking her hand.

Jude bit her bottom lip and nodded. "Yeah."

Tommy started by taking her down to the basement. He covered her eyes as he helped her walk down the stairs. "I know you have been saying you want to take time off and that is great, but if you ever want to just piddle around," He uncovered her eyes. "you have a home studio to use."

"Oh, Tommy." Jude was amazed.

"There's room to keep a play pin, so our little one can be down here with you. Also for the first few weeks after the baby is born, Jamie has agreed for me to work from home so I won't be leaving you."

"You are the best." Jude said throwing her arms around his neck.

"I love you."

"I love you, too. I'm so happy to finally be home."

"Me, too. Come on, we have more house to see." Tommy said kissing her forehead.

"Tommy , you were right when you said this house was perfect." Jude said looking around the loft. "I can already see this room full of toys." She laughed.

"More like the whole house full of toys." Tommy said wrapping his arms around her again.

"True, but I will love every bit of it."

Tommy showed her the rest of the rooms before they ended up in the master bedroom. "So, what room do you think we should make the nursery?" He asked.

"I think the one at the end of the hall will be perfect. It has the bay window and I can just imagine it fixed up."

"Yeah, I was thinking the same thing. Now this is the room I hope to be spending a lot of time in." He said with a smirk pulling her to him.

"Hmm, that sounds nice." She said before meeting his lips in a hungry yet slow kiss.

Tommy sat behind her on the bed pulling her unbuttoned shirt off her shoulders. He trailed wet open mouth kisses across the back of the neck down her spine. "Watching you with our friends and family today made me realize how much I had really missed having you home." He said in to her ear before continuing his quest on her warm flesh.

Jude loved when he worshiped her like this. She was completely relaxed by his kisses and touch. "We'll never be apart again." She whispered before turning to meet his lips again.

They took the rest of the clothing off slowly. They both wanted to take their time for their first time in their new home. The home they planned to live their lives out in. They wanted to cherish each other in every way possible.

Jude arched her body into him as he kissed down her chest. She scratched her nails against his scalp to hold him to her body. "Tommy, I need you."

"You have me forever." He said into her ear as he pushed into her depths.

They moved together perfectly never loosing eye contact. Their lips and tongues met again as they both lost their rhythm. "Tommy." Jude moaned as the friction caused her to come hard.

Tommy closed his eyes as her body clenched and milked him until he exploded. He rested his forehead on her chest as he caught his breath. "God, I love you." He said looking up at her.

"I know. We love you, too." She said cupping his face with one hand while placing the other hand on her stomach.

Tommy placed a hand on top of hers. He'd always wanted to belong somewhere and he finally did. "Our life is going to be great." He said before kissing her softly.

Jude shifted her hips causing him to grow aroused again still deep inside her. She moaned as he reached down to where their bodies were connected and rubbed her hidden bundle of nerves. She screamed crashing over the edge again pulling him with her.

"What a way to spend out first night in our new home." Jude said as she ran her fingers through his hair. His cheek was resting on her belly.

"Just how I imagined it." He chuckled.

"Hmm. Can you believe we made it? No matter what anybody has said over the years, we are really here starting the rest of our lives together."

"Yep, I knew this day would come. I knew when I fell in love with you that there would never be anyone else for me."

"Me, too." Jude said closing her eyes as they both drifted off to a peaceful sleep.

**Okay everybody that was it. All I have left is the epilogue. Can you believe it? Again I am going to need TEN reviews before I post the epilogue. This time I will sit on it until I get the reviews or my loyal reviewers with get a PM instead of me posting it here. Let me know the things you've liked in both stories or the things you disliked. I really want to know my readers thoughts so I can improve my writing for the next fiction I write. Thanks so much!!!  
**


	29. Epilogue

**Okay, so I am a bit disappointed that I only got 5 reviews out of 50 hits. After thinking about it I realized I shouldn't sit on this any longer. So here you you go guys. Enjoy. Check out my profile for a picture of Jude's dress.**

Epilogue

She sat in the rocking chair holding her sweet bundle of joy. She couldn't believe she was a mom. It was the most amazing feeling in the world. When she was fifteen, she thought she never wanted kids. All she wanted then was to be a Rock Star. She'd lived that dream, and now she was living the dream of being a wife and mother. She was so happy with Tommy and Alexa. They were finally a happy family. For years it had felt like fate was working against them, but not anymore.

"Is she asleep?" Tommy asked from the door.

"Yeah. I can't quit looking at her. She's so perfect."

"Just like her mom."

"No, just like her dad. She even has your hair color. I guess we need to get baby hair gel." She laughed.

"Very funny. Why don't you put her down and get some sleep yourself?"

She stood and placed her delicately in her crib. They stood together for a few moments watching over her before going to their bedroom. "So how was your day?" She asked curling into his side.

"It was okay. Jamie signed off on my vacation time. It is still weird to be working for Andrews."

"Would you rather be back under Darius' thumb?"

"I am happy being home with my wife and daughter for now. You think you are going to use the basement and record again?"

"Maybe. Right now I want to focus on Alexa. I don't want to miss anything. I have worked for six years. I think I deserve some time to be myself for a while."

"And who are you?" He asked with a chuckle.

"I'm Jude Quincy- Dutois, wife and mother. Jude Harrison is on mental vacation."

"Do you remember the day that's who you became?"

"Of course. I mean it wasn't that long ago."

_It was the day before the wedding and according to Sadie everything was set. All Jude had to do was show up at the church. They were getting married in the late afternoon and the rest of the day was for the reception. She and Sadie were going to pick up her dress then spend the afternoon at the spa with all the girls. Because of her expanding belly, her dress was just made in the last week. _

_Being home had been great. She was able to catch up with everyone. The house was already set up how she wanted it. Tommy had been secretive about the honeymoon. They'd already had their Thailand trip, so she had no idea what he could have planned now. _

"_So has Tommy said anything about where he is taking me?" Jude asked while they were all getting pedicures. _

"_We're not telling you." Sadie laughed. _

"_I need to know how to pack."_

"_You are already packed. And since you won't be back to your house today, you can't see what I packed for you."_

"_Okay." Jude sighed dramatically._

_The day at the spa completely relaxed her. She was more than ready for the next day. Darius was hosting a huge rehearsal dinner for them at his house. They ran through the ceremony quickly before sitting down for a fully catered dinner._

"_Thank you so much, Darius for everything." Jude said as the tables were being cleared._

"_I just hope you and T will be happy for a really long time."_

"_We will, D." Tommy said wrapping his arms around her from behind. "I wish you were going home with me tonight." He said in her ear._

"_It's just one night. Think about it; tomorrow night we will be husband and wife."_

"_That sounds so good." He said kissing her lips lightly._

"_Okay, time to go." Sadie interrupted them._

"_I'll see you tomorrow." Tommy said._

"_I'll be the one in the white dress." She said kissing him one last time._

_That night seemed to last forever without Tommy, but it was all worth it when she walked down the isle the next day. Everything about the wedding was perfect. Tommy's vows brought tears to her eyes. When they were announced as Mr. and Mrs. Thomas Dutios, Jude thought she would never quit smiling. _

"_I have something for you." Tommy whispered in her ear before the first dance._

"_I don't need anything but you." Jude said kissing him._

"_This is something I have been working on for a few years now." He said handing her the bound journal._

"_Oh, Tommy." Jude said reading over a few pages. _

"_I've been writing since we planned our first wedding. Every song is my heart."_

"_I love you so much." Jude said with tears in her eyes again._

"_Okay ladies and gentleman, the Bride would like your attention for a few minutes." Spied said taking the stage. _

"_What are you doing?" Tommy asked. _

"_This is my present to you." Jude said going towards the stage. "I just want to say thank you to everyone for coming today. When I was working on my last album in London, I was inspired one night to write this song. I feel that it defines us, so Tommy this is for you."_

_(Shania Twains "You're Still the One")_

_(When I first saw you, I saw love.  
And the first time you touched me, I felt love.  
And after  
all this time, you're still the one I love.)  
Looks like we made it  
Look how far we've come my baby  
We mighta took the long way  
We knew we'd get there someday_

_They said, "I bet they'll never make it"  
But just look at us holding on  
We're still together still going strong_

_(You're still the one)  
You're still the one I run to  
The one that I belong to  
You're still the one I want for life  
(You're still the one)  
You're still the one that I love  
The only one I dream of  
You're still the one I kiss good night_

_Ain't nothin' better  
We beat the odds together  
I'm glad we didn't listen  
Look at what we would be missin'_

_They said, "I bet they'll never make it"  
But just look at us holding on  
We're still together still going strong_

_(You're still the one)  
You're still the one I run to  
The one that I belong to  
You're still the one I want for life  
(You're still the one)  
You're still the one that I love  
The only one I dream of  
You're still the one I kiss good night_

_(You're still the one)  
You're still the one I run to  
The one that I belong to  
You're still the one I want for life  
(You're still the one)  
You're still the one that I love  
The only one I dream of  
You're still the one I kiss good night_

_I'm so glad we've made it  
Look how far we've come, my baby._

_When the music faded, Jude walked back to Tommy. "This is for you, so you'll always have a copy of our wedding song." She handed him a CD. _

"_That was beautiful." He said pulling_ _her to him as the music started for their official first dance._

"_This is truly the greatest day of my life." Jude said placing her head on his shoulder._

"_I know, mine too. You are finely my wife." _

"_Forever."_

_They partied with their friends until Jude was too tired to stay on her feet any longer. "Ready to go?" Tommy asked kissing the back of her hand._

"_Where are we going?" Jude asked with a smile._

"_How does a week in New York City sound? We've been just about everywhere together, but we were never able to really see anything when we were in New York. Plus I didn't want to plan something too far away just in case." He placed his hand on her belly._

"_Sounds wonderful." Jude said before meeting his lips in a deep kiss not caring that everyone was watching them._

"Life just keeps getting better." Jude said coming out of her memory.

"I told you we were going to have a great life." Tommy said watching his wife drift off to sleep.

He never thought married life would be this great but it was. He loved coming home to Jude everyday. And since Alexa was born it was even better. His family was everything to him.

Alexa started crying, so he eased out of bed. He wanted Jude to get as much sleep as possible. "Hey there, baby girl. What's the matter?" Tommy said walking into the nursery. Alexa whimpered as he picked her up. "Were you lonely because momma went to bed?" Her little fist grabbed his tee shirt. "Oh you just wanted daddy to come talk to you." He said laughing. "Well, I'm going to be home with you and momma for a few weeks." He told her sitting down in the rocking chair.

As the baby drifted back off to sleep, Tommy thought back to when Alexa was born.

_Married life was wonderful, and Tommy hated leaving Jude every morning to go to the studio. The baby was due any day now, making him glad the house was so close to NBR. They found out they were having a girl, and they were both so excited. Tommy wasn't sure what to do with a girl, but he knew he loved her already. The pregnancy had been smooth since Thailand. They were told every thing was good every doctor visit._

_He had only been at work for twenty minutes, Jamie rushed in. "Jude, just called and her water broke."_

"_Oh wow. I better get home. Call the hospital and tell them we are on the way. And call…"_

"_I have the list, Quincy. Go get your wife to the hospital."_

"_I'm gone." He rushed home. "Jude." He called out walking through the door._

"_In here." She answered from the kitchen._

"_How far apart are your contractions?" Tommy asked helping her up from the table._

"_Ten minutes maybe. It really hurts."_

"_Its going to be okay, we are going to get you to the hospital, and our baby girl is going to join us today."_

_He hated watching Jude in pain, but he held her hand the whole time she would let him while she was in labor. After about four hours, a healthy baby girl was born. Seven pounds and eight ounces of pure sugar. Tommy fell in love with his daughter all over again when she was placed in his arms. _

"_So, I have been thinking about the names we've talked about." Jude said playing with the baby's tiny fingers._

"_And?"_

"_What do you think about Alexa Jane?"_

"_Alexa Jane Dutois. I love it." He said wrapping his arms around his two girls._

"Why didn't you wake me?" Jude asked from the door.

"I thought you needed your sleep, plus I wanted some time with our little angel." Tommy said placing the baby back in her crib.

"When I was sixteen, did you ever think we would be here?" Jude asked wrapping her arms around his torso.

"Part of me hoped, but I never dreamt we would be this happy." He said and kissed the top of her head.

"We've come a long way haven't we?" Jude asked looking up into his eyes.

Tommy nodded. "But there is no one else I would want to be here with." He said cupping her face.

"Me niether. Let's go back to bed."

"Sounds like a great idea." He smirked before swinging her up into his arms bridal style.

Jude just giggled. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

**THE END**

**There you have it guys. I want to thank everybody for all your support through both Keep Holding On and this story. I have so enjoyed writing for you guys. To my loyal reviewes, you guys are awesome. I can't wait to write something new for you. **

**Of course I still have Can't Cry Hard Enough that I am working on, but here are the three ideas I have for future fics. You all tell me which one you want me to work on next.**

**~~Date Night~~**

**What if Jude and Tommy got their date at the end of season two? Would their romantic relationship develop, or do they have too many obstacles in their way?**

**~~Separate Ways~~**

**Jude and Tommy have been married for 6 years and have a five year old daughter. Someone from Tommy's past threatens their marriage. Can they find their way back together by remembering how they fell in love?**

**~~Something Like You~~**

**Tommy is a solo artist and never started producing. He lives in Vancouver. He's tired of living the playboy life and wishes he could meet that special someone who could turn everything around. His ex wife still thinks she is the one, but he knows she's not and his string of affairs is proof. Kwest is his co-producer the only true friend he has.**

**Jude is eighteen just out of high school. She is taking classes at a local university. Music is her life, but she wants to work behind the scenes instead of being an artist herself. She and her sister Sadie live in a small apartment near campus. Their parents divorced during her sophomore year and her mom moved away a year later with her divorce lawyer.**

**What happens when these two meet and sparks seem to fly, but can Jude get over Tommy's image and let him in?**

**G Major is the local record company in Toronto ran by Darius Mills. Instant Star never existed.**

**Now you guys let me know what summery you like the best and I will start working on my next story. I am going to focus on my updates for Can't Cry Hard Enough while developing the winner. When I only have a couple of Can't Cry chapters left I will begin posting.  
**


	30. thank you!

**Hey Everybody!!! I wanted to thank everyone for all the support and comments I received during this story. I had so much fun writing it for you all. I'm overwhelmed with all the positive feedback. I have been working on my new ideas. I'm getting such mixed votes that I have decided to work on all three ideas. I will develop them while I am typing updates on Can't Cry Hard Enough. If you haven't started reading it yet, please do and let me know what you think. It is a very personal story to my heart. If you haven't started following my twitter it is karalynn79. I will be posting on there about the development of my new projects. Thanks again!! You guys are all awesome.**

**~~Love, Carrie~~**


End file.
